It's Time for us now
by cryptidwonka
Summary: a RanxRei fic.. My story after the Gal series. What will happen if Rei can't hide his feelings for Ran anymore? and if Ran finally developed a feelings for him?... Review pls...
1. Fight at the Cafeteria

"Oooooh!! I miss Towa so much!!" Ran cried. "Hey!! Where the heck is Aya and Rei? It's already been an hour since our meeting time passed…" Ran said. She invited everyone in the cafeteria. Well, you know, just to have some chit-chat and everything.

"I'd already called Aya and she told me that they'll be here in a minute." Miyu said.

"And why is that?" Ran muttered, raising her eyebrow as if she already knew the reason.

"Well that is because ... she is waiting for Rei to-" Miyu was cut off by Ran.

"That stupid idiot how come he let a girl wait for about an hour!! I tell you that when he comes here I'll smack him hardly on his face-"

"Well, now that I'm here, where is the punch you're planning for me…" Rei said glaring at Ran's back. Ran turned around and saw Aya with her most-hated-NERD.

"Hello everyone, sorry we're late!!" Aya apologized and bowed her head for sincerity.

"It's okay Aya… You don't have to apologize... Come take a seat. Mr. Yamato will be here in a while for our foods." Yuuya said, sitting beside Mami, his girlfriend. Aya sat beside Mami.

Ran smirked. "And Aya, about the sorry thing… You're not the one who should've have said that. Right? Mr. Nerdy-Boy" she said sarcastically.

"Whatever, 'Coz you'll never hear that escape from my lips." said the Nerdy-Boy. "And besides, I really don't want to come here. It's just a waste of time, Crazy!!" Rei give Ran a teasing smile that makes her get so pissed.

"Ooooh!! You nerdy jerk-." She tried to give him a blow but Tatsuki stopped her.

"Stop it Ran, please. You're scaring other customers!!" Tatsuki cried.

"Oh, come on Ran. Will you stop yelling?" Yamato said, holding the tray of foods.

"Well he started it?" Ran began to calm herself. She grabbed a burger and ate it like she will never eat a burger again.

"Pig." Rei mumbled while sipping a cola.

Ran heard it. "What did you say?" she asked, crumpling a plastic cup of cola.

"Will you two knock it off? It's always been like this whenever you see each other." Mami interrupted.

"Yeah, Mami's right… And we're here for some reasons. Not just to see you two fight like kids." Miyu added.

Ran sat straight "Ok fine, now that you mention why we're here. Let's get down to some talks." Ran said, her eyes glowed like stars. "Well, I've been planning an outing for us this--"

"Shut it Ran!" Yamato glared at her. "You'll never get any outing because you have to review and pass all your exam."

"WHAAAT!!" Ran cried.

"Yamato's right Ran. You have to study and besides we all have to study too!" Miyu said cuddling her boyfriend's arm.

"Also, our graduation is fast approaching, Ran" Aya added.

"What the, I can't do that! You know that I'm not good at studying" Ran cried as gallons of tears flow like river on her eyes. Tatsuki cuddled her "It's okay my lovely Ran. Don't you worry, I'll be here to teach you." Ran shouted and punched Tatsuki. "Shut up!! I'm smarter than you are monkey."

"Hmmp!! How pathetic…"


	2. Stripes of Pink, Yellow and White

"How pathetic!" Rei said.

"What did you say?" Ran said irritatingly. She gave a glare at Rei who sat in front of her at the other side of the table.

"Are you deaf? I said YOU-ARE-VERY-PATHETIC…"

Ran stood from the table. "You stupid jerk!! Why are you so mean to me?" She yelled as she slammed her hands on the table.

"Well, it's because you are a pathetic crazy girl--"

"That's it!" Ran placed her foot on top of the table, forgotten that she's wearing a miniskirt. "I can't take it anymore--"

"Wait, Ran!!" Mami interrupt. "Will you shut up?! Rei's right. We all know that you really are a great gal and can do whatever you want. But why can't a simple thing like studying is so hard for you to do?"

"Mami, please" Yuuya pleased his girlfriend to stop.

"See?" Being proud about what he'd just heard, Rei looked at Ran proudly.

"Rei, please stop teasing Ran. I know that she really can pass the entire exam. Right, Ran?" Aya said smiling to Ran.

"Yeah, Aya's right idiots… I can do it you know…" Ran said proudly while her foot is on the table. "Besides, I'm the greatest gal in Shibuya…"

"Ha! You'll never learn…" Rei said. "I can do it Nerdy. I promise you that."

Ran stared at Rei. Then she realized something. She gave an evil grin. "Hey wait…You're getting talkative about this. Is that because you're concern about me huh?"

Rei look at her with confusion.

Aya interrupt. "Oh please Ran." But Ran ignored her. "Why you're stunned? Is it because it is true, huh?"

"Ran stop it!" Miyu stood to stop Ran.

"Miyu's right. Why don't we just eat our foods and talk about something else, Ne?" Yuuya said in a worried voice. Tatsuki just sit there with wide eyes. They feel nervous and don't know what to do because they already knew what will be the outcome of their fight.

"Oh! So that's it! I get it. You like me don't you? Ha! Ha! Ha!" Ran laughed, foot still on the table. Everyone was stunned on what just Ran had said including Rei.

"OH WILL YOU SHUT UP RAN?" Aya stood and shouted surprisingly. Everyone was shocked, looking at Aya except Rei whose eyes are still at Ran.

"Huh!?" Ran said.

"Can't we just talk about something else… ok?"

"I'm sorry Aya. I'm just joking. Don't get jealous about that. It's only a joke." Ran apologizes. She stood properly, waving both hands at Aya.

Everyone sighed for a relief.

"It's okay! I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to shout." Aya implied.

Everyone sat at their seats as silence surrounds them.

Suddenly, "I'm off." Rei rose from his seat.

"What?" Everyone said.

"Rei." Aya said.

"I have a work. So I'll go now…"

"Hey Rei, you had just arrive a few hours and-" Ran stand pulling Rei's arm.

"You can't stop me crazy." Rei said. "And beside I'm tired of seeing a stripe of pink, white and yellow."

Ran shivered. "What the--"

Rei disappeared without even saying goodbye.

"Rei wait" Aya ran for him. "Oh he's gone again." She looked at Ran whose eyes are wide, mouth open with a red face.

"Hmm Ran. What happen?" Aya asked.

Ran's tears rivered. "STUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID NEEEERD!! I HATE YOU SOOOOO MUUUUUUCH" Ran yelled. All the customers turned to her.

* * *

"Huhuhuhu!!" Ran cried as the three gals walk for home.

"Stop crying Ran. We can do nothing about it." Miyu said.

"But he saw my panty. I hate him soooo much." Ran said.

"Ran, we don't know if Rei is talking about your panty…" Aya added.

"Noooo!! I know that he's referring to my… to my… Ahhhhhhhh!!"

"And actually it's your entire fault. You know that Rei is sitting in front of you but you still raise your leg on the table." Miyu place her hands on her head.

"But still." A moment of silence "Ok, enough, He'll pay for looking at my… ERRRR. I'll get rid of him. For now, I'll go shopping to forget that perverted nerd. Let's go best friends." Rain yelled.

"That's more I like it!!" Miyu squealed.

"Come on I know a nice place to do the shopping." Aya said.

"Okay then let's get those stuffs for ourselves." And the three gals ran.

As they finished their shopping thing they head home.

"Wow!! I got plenty of new lipsticks again. I have to thank dad for giving my allowance this morning." Ran said.

"Oh god Ran. Don't tell me you spend all your money just for today." Miyu asked.

"Yes of course."

"But Ran your allowance is supposed to be spent for a week, right?" Aya asked.

"Huh!"

"Yeah, that's what Yamato told me."

"Oh God!! I totally forgot about that!!" Ran cried. "I have no money left… Oh no!!"

"If that's the case, I have to find a job…" she concluded.

"No Ran, you can't. You have to study by now for our exam." Miyu said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh no. that's another problem girlfriends. Who'll teach me? I can't study alone." Ran look at Miyu.

"Sorry I have to study too..."

Ran shook her head and turned to Aya. "No Ran, Aya has to study too." Miyu said.

"What now? I can't study alone… Who's gonna teach me?"

"Why can't you just study by yourself?" Miyu asked.

"I told you I can't."

"Oh Ran!"Aya muttered worryingly.

Ran stood and said "Ok, then. You won't help me then I'll do it on my own."

"That's the spirit" Miyu praised her.

"Go for it Ran" Aya said. "I should go home for now and study... Bye guys." Ran run for home.

The two gals were left. "Do you think Ran already notice that Rei has feelings for her?" Aya suddenly asked.

Miyu was surprised but answered calmly. "No, I don't think so. Ran is so dumb about those kinds of emotions. She'll never notice it."

"I hope so!" Aya said.

'Oh Aya.' Miyu thought as she looks at her friend worriedly.


	3. Why can't I resist you?

"Oooh!! Why can't I understand a thing?" Ran said lying herself lazily on her bed and holding a science book.

It's 9:00 in the evening and it has been 4 hours since she started reviewing her notes. She dropped the book on the floor and yelled.

"HOW I HATE THIS BOOKS AND LEARNING STUFF!!" She settled down for a moment. "Why do I have to do this?"

* * *

**Flashback…**

While eating dinner…

"Hey dad, Ran doesn't take her studying seriously… and Miyu told me that she spent all her money on those girly stuffs." Yamato told his father.

"What? I just gave your allowance this morning? And you'd just spend those in just one day?" Her father yelled at her.

'Miyu! You'll pay for this I swear.' Ran promised to herself. "But Dad, I can't help it. I like all of them." She defended herself. "And girls need it like me. Right mom?" she turned to her mother.

"Yeah we need those things… But Ran you don't have to spend all of it."

"But mom?!"

"Shut it Ran." Her father yelled at her.

"Dad! What will I do? I don't have money now…"

"Well, it's your fault. You should find a way to earn some. And I won't give you."

Ran stood. "No way! Mom?"

"Ok Ran. I'm gonna give you an allowance if--"

"Mom!" everyone shouted.

"It's okay honey." She said and looked deeply into Ran's eyes. Ran swallowed. "Now Ran, if you want me to give you another allowance for this week. You'll have to promise me that you'll study hard and pass the exam."

"And if I don't?" Ran asked.

"Then you'll never see those girly stuffs and the outside world."

"Huh?! No way!!" Ran freaked out.

**End of flashback**

* * *

"Mom, you're very smart…" Ran sighed. "… really smart."

* * *

**The next morning (Sunday)…**

Ran went for a walk and paused… then shouted. "Why does all this happening to me?!" Everyone looked at her.

"Hey! Will you stop yelling? You'll break everyone's eardrums you know?" a familiar male voice said from her back.

"Rei!!"

"Why are you making stupid things again?" Rei asked. "You are very irritating."

Ran stared at Rei… scanned him and realize that… "Oh how can I forget… Rei!!" Ran held Rei's both arms.

"Huh? What are you saying? And let go of me, crazy?" Rei struggled but Ran held him tightly. Rei looked at Ran… her eyes are shining like stars as if she had seen a money.

"Hey! What happen to you?" Rei asked with confusion.

Ran let go of Rei's arm and said "Rei, do you like some ice cream or anything? My mom gave me another allowance this morning."

'Huh!? What's up with her?' Rei thought. "Don't act like that ok? You're making me shivered."

"Well? What? What do you want Rei?

'She call me by my name?' Rei is now confused. And knowing Ran, to make her do this… He paused for a moment and realized something. He sighed and said "Ok spit it out!"

"What?" Ran asked.

"Tell me, what do you want?"

"Oh! Come on Rei. I'm just being friendly to you." Ran muttered.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Rei growled in an irritated voice.

A moment of silence surrounds the two and then "Oh please Rei help me to stu-."

"No!" was all he can say.

"What!?" ran asks.

"I said no!" rei answered.

"Oh please Rei, don't be so cruel? I need someone who's smart like you to teach me."

"You heard me. I said no and that is final." He started to walk away but Ran stopped him by grabbing his arm that made their faces became closer.

"No please. Please Rei I'll do everything just teach me!" Ran pleaded.

Rei stared at Ran for a moment. 'Those eyes…' he feels nervous at their position. 'Oh please!!' he prayed. 'Don't make me do something I'll regret…' Then his eyes moved on her lips. 'Dammit!!'

"Well?" Ran interrupted his thoughts and she didn't even notice that he's staring at her in a special way.

Rei's eyes still focus on her inviting lips. "Uh, O… ooh… alright then."

"What!? Really? Yahooo!!" Ran squealed. "I did it mom. I did it…" She yelled as she let go of Rei's arm.

And that's when Rei realized what he had just said. He tapped his forehead. 'Stupid!'

"You're very kind Rei. You really are." Ran gleed over and over.

'Geeeez! What have I done…? This will just make things worst than ever.' He thought to himself

He turned to Ran and mulled 'Oh Ran why can't I resist you?'


	4. It's a deal then

"I can't believe it! I made you say yes!!" Ran giggled. "Now all I have to do is to study hard."

'Oh please!' Rei cried in his thought. They've been together for about 15 minutes after he told Ran that he will be her tutor before the exam.

"Hey, you said that you will buy me something right?"

"Yes, of course anything you want?" she asked.

"Then, buy me a drink. I'm very thirsty." He commanded.

"Why can't you even say 'please'? But that's only for today. Wait for me here ok?" Rei watched Ran went off. 'Oh please help me through this!!'

Until now, he doesn't know why he said yes to her. 'That girl…' He sat down on a bench near him. He imagined again their closeness a while ago. Her eyes and her lips that made him lose control. Rei looked down on the floor and said. "You're making me lose control Ran…"

"Are you saying something?" Ran asked looking down at Rei. She's holding two cups of juice on her hand.

Rei never notice that Ran was already in front of him. Rei's shocked eyes at Ran and "Huh!?" was all he can say.

"You're saying me something right?"

"Uh… No! I…I…"

"What's that?" Ran asked again. She sat beside him.

He shook his head, saying no, and turned on the other side where he can't see Ran.

"Oh! I thought I heard you whisper my name a while ago." Ran wandered.

"I said I didn't say something. And besides I'm not crazy like you who'll talk to herself." He muttered sarcastically and turned to her.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that." She said with irritation on her voice, but turned happy for a minute. "Never mind about that, the important thing is I have a tutor now." Ran smiled at Rei.

Rei rolled his eyes. After a few seconds, Rei suddenly asked. "Anyway, why not ask Miyu and Aya to teach you?"

"They won't teach me. They said that they have to study too." Ran said in a low tone.

Rei nodded. "Well that is true. Can't you review alone? I mean on your own, all by yourself? If I were you, I prefer to be alone and study on my own."

"I can't! I try to read and read but nothing comes in my mind--"

Rei breathed out. "That's because you don't want to learn. And you don't have interest on it."

"But I have to pass all my exams…"

"And if you don't?"

"My mom will throw all my girly stuff and I won't see Shibuya ever again." Ran cried.

"That means you're grounded right?"

Ran nodded.

Rei thought for a second and promised to his self. 'And I won't let that happen.'

"But the fact that you'll teach me, I think I can pass." Ran tapped Rei on his back.

'She has faith in me? Did I hear it right?'

"Right, Rei?"

Rei squinted "Oooooooh, alright!" he said as he pushed Ran's hand away from his back.

"Yahoo! You really are great Ran Kotobuki." She praised herself.

"But! There are some conditions that you should consider before I teach you." This made Ran's happiness stopped.

"Conditions?"

"Yes! Conditionsssssss!" he repeated and corrected.

Ran paused for a moment and said "Alright then, what are they?"

"First, you won't tell anybody that I'm going to teach you especially our friends." Rei muttered.

"But why-"

"Because I said so."

"Second, my apartment will be our venue-"

"What!?" Ran squealed and stood for protest. "I won't do that!! And besides what will everyone think of us? That I'm your woman?" Ran crossed her arms above her stomach. "I won't do it."

"Then that's it. The deal is off." He was about to go when Ran grabbed his arm. "Wait! Why not try my place?"

"Don't you understand my first condition? No one should know that I'm teaching you."

Ran pouted. "Oh I see… but it isn't fair!" she cried.

"Ok then, so where do you prefer to huh? Tell me a place that we can be alone together and that no one can see us." Rei folded his arms across his chest, waiting for an answer.

"OH! Uhmm…?" Ran tried to concentrate and when nothing came to her mind "Ooooooooh… Ok then… to your place!" Ran growled.

Rei smirked. "Don't worry… I will do nothing on you… You're not even my type." He lied.

"I know that. You don't have to say it over and over. And the third one…?"

Rei sat again at the bench while drinking. "Schedule! When will we start?" Rei said after sipping the juice

"That's not a condition" Ran said.

"Just answer it…"

"I will be out for about 5:00 pm after school."

"Ok then, come to my place in about 6:00 pm but it's only Monday to Friday."

"What? But Saturday and Sunday is the best time for a longer review right?"

Rei shook his head. "I have a job. I can't teach you."

"Oh! How bad!!" Ran sat again beside Rei.

"How long does it gonna take?" Ran asked. "That depends if you're a fast learner. But I think that we'll spend five to ten hours." Rei said sarcastically.

Ran squinted. "Oh shut up! So, any other conditions, nerdy?" Ran asked.

"Here's the last one. You'll have to be kind to me. If not, I won't teach you even if you pleased me ten thousand times."

"Kind to you? Are you making a joke?" Ran laughed.

Rei smirked. "So that means that you should stop calling me that nerdy thing."

"I think, that will be the hardest" she mumbled.

"Alright! It's a deal then." Ran held out her hands to Rei. Rei did what he was supposed to do.


	5. driving me crazy

"Class, our graduation is fast approaching and I need you to try your best for the exam." The teacher said. (I forgot his name.)

"Yes sir." Everyone replied.

The bell rang.

"And Ms. Kotobuki, come to my office, I need to talk to you." Then he walked out of the room.

'Oh not again' she thought. 'He just won't give up.' She stood and fixed her things.

Miyu walked towards her. "Ran, you have to be serious by now, this isn't just a game."

"I know that Miyu, and I'm trying my best." She said and left the room. She saw Aya at the hallway. "Oh! Hi Aya!" she waved at her.

Aya waved back. "Where are you going Ran?"

She paused and said. "That teacher wants to talk to me again."

"Oh Ran! I wanted to help you but-" Ran tapped her shoulder and said "its okay Aya, I can manage. I promised we'll graduate together." She grinned.

Aya smiled back at her. "Okay." Then Ran left.

**

* * *

****After meeting the teacher…**

Ran saw her two friends standing near the gate. They waved at her… "Hey! Ran! Over here!" Miyu yelled.

"What are you two doing here?" Ran asked.

"We're waiting for you…" They said.

"You don't have to wait for me. I have to go as soon as possible and review these things." Ran brings out a dozen of papers.

Aya gulped. "There's too many of them… you sure you can handle them?"

"Of course I can. I'm the No. 1 gal in Shibuya remember? And besides I've got myself a tu-" Ran was cut off. Then she remembered _"Nobody should know that I'm going to teach you especially your friends…" _

"Ran!?" the girls said.

"Oh! It's nothing! Got to go now! Thanks for waiting but I really have to go." Ran run as fast as she could.

"I hope Ran is okay…" Aya murmured.

"She'll be alright. Don't worry about her. Everything is possible with Ran." She smiled.

"Right."

* * *

Ran noticed that she's far enough from their school. Ran took her cell phone from her bag and dialed it.

"Rei Otohata speaking." The man on the other line said.

"Rei! I'm out of school now. I'll be there soon."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Of course not!"

"Good! Wait! Are you wearing your uniform?" He suddenly asked.

"Yes! So?"

"Then go home and changed."

"What!?"

"Get change or never mind the tutorial."

"Oooow! Alright! Tell me your address first." Rei did what he was told.

"Be here at six."

**

* * *

****Kotobuki's residence…**

"I'm going!" she is tying her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Yamato asked.

"I'll go to my friend's house. I'd already told mom and dad about it."

"Is it Aya or Miyu?"

"None of them. He…. Ooops… She… is a new friend…" she lied.

"What's her name?"

"You have too many questions, brother?" she smirked.

"Well at least I know who this friend of yours is, tell me."

"Her name is… uhm!... Rea… right…. Rea…" she turned and glared at him "…satisfied?"

"Rea huh!? Ok then! Don't be late!"

"Fine! I'll go now! Bye!" she opened the door and was about to go…

"Where will you eat dinner?"

She's irritated now "Will you stop asking me? I'm not a child anymore. I'll eat there, at _his_ house." Then she went off.

'His house…?' he thought for a second "Oh well! I think I heard it wrong." He looked at his wristwatch "I should cook dinner now… Mom and Dad will be home in a few minutes…"

_

* * *

_

_Ding… Dong!_

"No respond!"

She pressed the doorbell again and again…

Rei suddenly opened the door. Irritations on his face "How very impatient you are. Don't you know how to wait?"

"Well I'm sorry I don't." she grinned. "Can I come in?"

He opened the door widely to let her in.

"Thank you." She took her shoes off while Rei closed the door. "Can I use this?" she pointed at the pink slipper. "Sure! Just don't put some dirt on it."

They walked towards the living room. "Wow your place is clean enough for a man" she looked around the area then she chuckled. "You're such a nerd." He glared at her. "Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot rule no. 4.

"It's good that you remembered everything. Coz if you don't, you'll going to go out with nothing on your brain."

"You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can," he grinned. "Put your things there. If you want to watch, there's the remote, I'll just have to finish my cooking." But Ran followed him at the kitchen. He turned and glared at her again. He was about to say something but was interrupted. "But I want to see your kitchen." She pleaded. "PLEEEEEEEEASE!"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Just don't do something stupid, okay?"

She stood up straight, salute at him and said "Yes Sir! You can count on me."

He smiled and started cooking.

Ran roamed around the dining room. "Cool! It's very neat." She touched the dining table. 'Smooth!' she saw five chairs surrounding the table. 'Five seats? I thought that he's all alone in this apartment.' Her thoughts were interrupted by the smell coming from the cooking area. 'Wow! Smells good!' She started to walk and followed the good aroma.

She found herself at the cooking area and saw Rei cooking. She walked towards him. "Hmmmm! I guess this'll taste good." She praised.

"I'll cook just for tonight." He said.

"What!?" she paused for a second. "Does that mean that I'll-" she asked curiously.

"You'll cook for the next days until the tutorial ended." He smirked.

"Huh!?" She opened her mouth for protest. "That's not fair. And besides, it's not included at those conditions we'd talked about."

"So!? I'm the teacher, you're the student. Are teachers supposed to be paid by the students?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Now, you're saying that I should pay you…" she put his hands on her waist. "… How much then?"

"I didn't ask money for return…"

She crossed her arms on her chest, tapped her foot on the floor and said. "So cooking will be the payment. Is that it?"

"Do you have any problem with that?"

"Well! I don't know how to cook? I'm bad at cooking, for crying out loud." she yelled.

He turned to his cooking again. "Then, let's just say that it's part of the tutorial. What can you say?"

She sighed, closed her eyes, and seethes "Okay! Fine! I'll cook. Happy?"

"Fair enough!" he smiled and continued his cooking.

Ran went back at the living room. She slammed herself at the green sofa. 'That nerdy boy, he's taking advantage on this tutorial thing. After the tutorial, I'll promise he'll pay for everything."

Her eyes wandered around the living room. She noticed the photo albums under the center table.She took one and was about to open when Rei snatched it from her. "Do you ask permissions?"

"Why should I? It's just a photo album. And besides, if you don't want others to look at them, why are you putting them on a place that can be easily seen?"

He already finished his cooking. His eyes softened, "Just ask permission if you want to see something like this." She's confused at his expression. He puts it back to where it was before and says "Dinners ready, help me fixed the table will you?" without thinking she nodded and followed him at the dining room.

He took two place mats and put them on the table. "Kindly get two plates. I'll serve the foods." She did what she was told. Everything was served now. They sat next to each other. "Okay, time to eat!" she said. Ran was the only one talking while eating, praising every food she had swallowed.

After eating, Rei cleaned the table while Ran washed the dishes. She complained and complained but was forced to do it.

When everything's done, they went back at the living room and started the tutorial. They sat at the floor, leaning at the center table. Books are scattered all over the floor. Rei started to teach her English subject, then Social, Science and finally, the hardest of all, the Math subject.

"Oh Rei, this is so hard!" she complained, scratching her hair.

"It isn't hard. You're just thinking that it is hard. You're so slow."

"Kindly repeat that!" she said in a threatening voice.

"I'm just telling the truth. If you have the will to learn then it'll be easy for you to understand everything."

"Hey! I'm trying my best here. It is really hard for me. I'm not that smart like you."

He sighed. He's starting to lose his temper. "This is just a simple Algebra, Ran." He turned, softened eyes on hers. "I know that you can do it. You just have to try and try." Rei smiled sweetly at her. Ran pouted her lips "You think so!?"

"Of course! Besides, you're the number 1 gal, everything is possible for you." He smiled again.

She grinned at him. "Wow, you haven't told me that before." She leaned unto him and put her hand above his head and rubbed it. "Are you hurt? Did somebody hit you on your head or something like that?" she teased. 'She was so closed' he thought. Their faces are about 3 inches away He stared at her face, as if observing every curved of it. He looked at her smiling lips. He was mesmerized again.

"Hey Rei!" he didn't heard her; he was still looking at her. "Oh! Rei! Are you there?" she knocked three times at her forehead and it just made him back to reality.

He smacked her hands away from him. "Stop doing that! It hurts."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I thought that you've been possessed. It seems like you've been paralyzed for a sudden."

"Shut it!" he rose from the floor, and then looked down at her. "Fixed your things, I'll walk you home, let's continue this tomorrow."

"What!?" she's on her knees.

He was wearing his coat. "It's getting late. Let's continue this tomorrow."

"Oh! Are you already bored?"

"It isn't 'bored', Ran. And no more complains please." He took the apartment's keys above the T.V.

"Tell me first. Why?"

He's walking towards the door, paused for a moment, closed her eyes and said to himself 'Because you're driving me crazy.' "Just do what I've just said."

"You're unbelievable." She mumbled. She fixed her things and walked outside the apartment. Rei closed the door and locked it. "You don't have to walk me home. I can go by myself."

He turned to her and grabbed her things. "I will walk you home, even if you can handle yourself."

She sighed and raised her hands on the air "Alright. I have no more complains. Let's go" and he walked her home.


	6. Why am i feeling this way?

**The next day…**

After the class had been dismissed, Ran hurried home to change clothes. She stayed there for an hour or so. Then she went to Rei's apartment.

Ran is standing in front of Rei's apartment. She lifted a hand to press the doorbell but hesitated. "Oooow!" she uttered. She tried again...but again hesitated. She's sweating already. She calmed herself and said. "I can do this… Go Ran!"

She pressed the doorbell for the third time. Rei opened the door. "You're late!" he said. Ran scratched her head "Sorry! I did some important things." She's sweating hardly than before.

"You should be cooking by now."

Ran stood straight. She swallowed. "Uhmmm Rei… About the cooking…" she swallowed again. She closed her eyes and held up a big lunch box. Rei's eyebrows met. "What's this?"

She grinned. "L…lun…lunch box, can't you see?"

Rei crossed his arms below his chest and leaned on the door. "I know it's a lunch box but what are they for?"

She swallowed again. "I cooked them by myself… at home."

Rei grabbed the lunch box; he opened it and tasted the food inside. After a few seconds, Rei suddenly glared at her. "Who cooked this?"

Ran's eyes opened wide. She smiles, "Of course it's me. I'm the one who cooked that. You don't believe me don't you?"

He looked at her seriously "Yes… I don't believe you."

Ran gulped. She bowed helplessly. "I knew it… I can't fool you… Alright… my mom did it…" before she finished what she was going to say, Rei had already slammed the door.

"What the!" she lifted her head. She knocked hardly on the door. "Hey! Rei, don't be so rude. I asked mom to teach me how. She guided me. I watch her. So please Rei, open up." Rei opened the door. "Are you telling the truth?" She's panting heavily. "Of course, I promise… I'll cook next time… so please don't be upset." She grinned.

Rei thought for a second then he opened the door widely. "Alright, come in."

"Yes. You're the best Rei…" Ran jumped happily. She went in.

* * *

After eating dinner, they started the tutorial… 

They sat on the floor next to each other. "We'll start with Mathematics, okay?" Rei said.

Ran slammed her head on the table. "Oh! God! Rei… let's take it slowly… can't we? Why don't we start on the easiest subject for me?"

"Nothing's easy on you…" He leaned to Ran closer. Ran smells his perfume. "This is how you do it..." Rei continue talking but Ran isn't listening. 'He smells good…' she said to herself. She closed her eyes to inhale his scent deeply. "Hmmm…"

Rei heard her moan. He turned to the closed-eyes Ran. His eyebrows met. 'What is she doing?'

When Ran realized that she doesn't hear Rei anymore, she opened her eyes. He is staring at her. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing comes.

"What's with you?" Rei suddenly asked.

Ran bit her lower lip. She shook her head slowly. "Nothing…" then she grinned. She thought for a second 'What am I going to do? I should do something…' She cleared her throat. "Oh! Yeah! I'll make some juice… I'm thirsty… You want some?"

Rei nodded slowly. Ran rose from the floor "Okay then, wait for me here." Then she hurried to the kitchen. Rei's eyes followed her… "What's wrong with her?"

At the kitchen…

Ran paused for a while. She reminisced the embarrassing moment a while ago. She walked towards the sink. She turned to the mirror above it. She sighed. "What's happening to me?" She shook her head several times. She calmed herself, took a deep breath and looked at the mirror. "Nothing's wrong… right, Ran?" she grinned. She gave herself two thumbs up "Now, I have to make those juices I had promised before that nerd scolded me."

Ran went back to the living room. She's brought a tray of two glasses of orange juice.

Rei glared at her. "What took you so long? I thought some creature have eaten you already."

She put the tray above the table. "Oh don't be so overacting… I was trying to make these juices taste good… so you won't get upset."

Rei took his glass and drink from it. Ran looked at him "Well?" she leaned closer to see what he'll say. "It's fine." He said. "Alright." She yelled with glee. "Hey calm down. Everybody can make a juice, even a child can…"

"Oh! Shut up, okay? Can you show me some appreciation?"

He smirked "Let's continue."

Ran returned to her seat. She listened carefully to every word that Rei would spit. She can still smell Rei's perfume. She tried to avoid it but can't. But she managed to calm herself and try her hard to concentrate in his teaching. They spent 2 hours for the tutorial. And Ran spent it also by drowning herself to his scent.

Rei looked at the clock hanging above his T.V. set. "It's time already." He started fixing the scattered books on the table. "Let's continue tomorrow."

Ran lifted her head. "What!? It's time already. But it's only 8:00 in the evening. We still have an hour left."

"Sorry! But I have an important business to do."

"Oh! We're getting there already Rei. Why leaving it for tomorrow." She cried.

Rei stood. He took an envelope below beside his T.V. Then he put his wristwatch on. "I have a job, remember?"

Ran rose from the floor. She put her hands on her hips. "But you told me that your part time job is just for Saturday and Sunday, right?"

Rei turned to Ran. "Yeah! You're right. But my boss asked me to deliver something, something that I can't say no."

"Oh! Rei! This tutorial thing is not just a game, okay? I need to pass my exams or else I'll never see Shibuya forever."

He sighed. "I know Ran. But I have a job… I can't just leave it for you…"

They kept silent for a moment when Rei began to talk. "Don't worry Ran." He looked at her seriously. Ran stare at him, his eyes are very serious.

"I'll never let that happen." He muttered. Then he turned around and took his shoes. Ran blinked. She can't believe what he had said. She feels confused suddenly. She's staring from his back. 'What did he just said?' she thought.

Rei turned to her. "Will you be scolded if you went home late?"

Ran was interrupted. She didn't heard what he just said. "What?" she asked.

"I said will you be scolded if you came home late?"

Ran looked at him confusedly. "No! Why?"

"Can you come with me? I have to go somewhere."

Without thinking, she nodded.

"Good. Coz if you don't, I'll never teach you." He smirked.

Ran's eyebrows met. "Hey! That's…."

He chuckled.

She smiled. "Well… Alright…but you'll pay for everything." She said.

"If that's what you want." He said

She paused for a second. She can't believe it… Rei agreed to her? 'He was supposed to get Mad.' she thought.

"Wow… you agreed to treat me… huh!? That's new…"

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes!" she took her bag and walked towards the door.

After they stepped outside the apartment, Rei locked the door. Then she turned to her. "I'm not forcing you. If you don't like to come, it's okay. I don't mind at all."

"What!?" She grabbed Rei's hand and pulled him. "I already told you that I want to come with you right? Besides, I don't want to go home yet. Now let's go." She pulled him again.

* * *

**At the Kotobuki residence... **

The phone rang. "Hello..." Yamato answered the phone.

"Hello, Yamato, honey." The girl said on the other line.

"Miyu? What is it honey? I missed you already sweetie..." Yamato said in a flirty voice.

"Me too... but can i talk for Ran?"

"I thought that it's me you want." Yamato muttered. Miyu chuckled. "Where is she?"

"She's actually in her friend's house."

"Friend's house... is it Aya?" Miyu asked.

"No! her name's Rea..."

"Rea? Who's this Rea?"

"She told me that she's a new friend... I guess that's why you don't know her... Did she told you that she has a tutorial with that Rea?"

"No! Ran told me that she there's someone who'll help her... that's all..."

"Ooooh! Is that so... I think she want's to keep it a secret... let's just leave her honey... why don't we talk about us..." Yamato asked.

Miyu giggled on the other line. And they begun their conversation on the phone...

* * *

They are now heading to the 'somewhere' Rei's talking about. 

Ran turned to him and asked "Where's this somewhere again mister?"

"It's the fair."

"Fair?" she laughed. "What are you going to do there? Are you going to meet someone? Is it Aya?" Ran looked around the city, as if thinking something else. "Ah-hah… you're going to play there, right? Are you fond of playing fair games?"

"What!?" his eyes narrowed. "I'm not like you… I don't waste time for those stuffs." He brought up an envelope and showed it to Ran. "I have to deliver this." Ran took the envelope and opened it. It's filled with CDs. "CDs? What are they for?"

"Music, can't you see?" Rei said in an irritated voice. "They asked me to deliver it tonight."

Ran gave Rei the envelope back. "I think you're going to be a great DJ someday." She smiled.

"Don't talk like that, okay? I'm not used to it." Rei smirked. Ran laughed.

* * *

They stopped at the fair's gate. "Here we are." Rei said. She turned to Ran. She was staring at the fair. 

"It's been a long time since I've been here. Amazing." She

"Long time? I thought that you're always staying in every places of Shibuya."

"But not here. I've been in every mall of Shibuya to buy my girly stuffs." She ran to the entrance then turned to Rei. "Oh please Rei, can we play after you deliver those CD's…" she pleaded.

"Hmmm…" Rei thought for a second, he's rubbing his chin. "No!"

"What!?" Ran asked. She walked towards him. "Why not?"

Rei looked at his wristwatch "It's getting late Ran… you're parents will be worried for you… I should take you home before something happens…"

Ran frowned. She shook her head. "No! I'll send them a message… telling them that I'll sleep with my friend's house… with you…"

"Huh!" he shouted. "You can't do that…" Rei eyes narrowed. "You can't sleep with me. And besides it's too awkward for a girl to sleep in a man's apartment. What will my neighbors think of you… that you're a-"

"Alright!" she lifted her hands in the air. "I give up. I won't tell them that… but Rei… I want to play…" she cried.

"Why not tomorrow? I'll go with you… I promise you that…"

"No! I want tonight… I'm too excited to wait for tomorrow…" She grabbed Rei's arm and hugged it tight. "Please Rei… Please."

Rei sighed. 'Not again.' he thought. He calmed his self for a second. "Alright! But when the clock strikes at 11:00 I'll take you home… got it?"

"Alright!" she jumped with glee and hugged Rei on his neck tightly.

Rei startled. He can't believe it… Ran's hugging her… and it is so tight. He feels nervous all of a sudden. He could hear her giggling. He could smell her wonderful scent. How he waited for this moment to come. He wanted to return her hug. He wanted to hug her tight.

He was about to lift his arms. But Ran let go of him.

"Let's go." Ran said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the entrance. Rei's still quiet… he can still feel Ran's arms hugging him. How he wanted to feel that again. He was still reminiscing the moment a while ago when Ran tapped his shoulder hardly. "Hey! What happen to you?"

"Huh!?"

Ran smirked. "Where's this place you're talking about?"

Rei didn't utter a word, instead he pointed to a building beside the Ferris wheel.

"Then let's go. I'm excited to have fun in here. Let's hurry." Ran grinned. He nodded and followed her.

They walk through the hallway. Rei stopped at a door with management written on it. "Is this the one?" Ran asked.

"Yes!" he said.

"Okay! I'll wait for you there." she pointed at a near bench.

He nodded. He waited for Ran to sit at the bench before he knocked the door. A guy opened the door. "What is it?"

"Good evening, I'm Rei Otohata. I'm here to deliver these CD's." he held up the envelope.

"Oh yeah, so you're the one. Rei Otohata, right?" the guy asked. Rei nodded. "I heard good things about you. You're one of the famous good-looking guys in Shibuya." He observed Rei for a second. "I also heard that you're a DJ, right?"

"Yes." He replied.

The guy smiled. "Well, please to meet you." He offered a hand. Rei accepted it. "I'm Kaede Kaito. You can call me Kaede, like everyone does." He cleared his throat. "If you want, you can work with me… we need someone like you…"

Rei paused. 'A fair needs a DJ? How come… it's just a fair?'

Kaede chuckled. "You're probably thinking that I needed you for this fair…"

Rei looked at him seriously.

"I guess I'm right. But you got it all wrong… I'm asking you to apply here…" he gave out a calling card to him. "It's a disco bar… the famous disco bar in California… I'm working there every summer. My boss asked me to find a DJ here in my hometown. I searched, and then I heard about you… so-"

"I'll mull it over." He interrupted and hid the card in his pocket.

"What!? Mull it over?" he chuckled. "I'm telling you Otohata… this bar is not just an ordinary bar… It will make you a famous DJ, man..." Kaede said.

Rei looked at Ran. She's playing with her cell phone. The guy looked at where Rei's eyes are focused.

"So that's why?" He smirked. "Is she your girlfriend? Well, she's beautiful." Rei turned to him. "With a beautiful girlfriend like that… I guess I'll also find it hard to decide.

"Excuse me… I have to go now. If there's any problem about the CD, you can find me at this place." He gave him a calling card. "I'm working for a part time job there." then he said goodbye.

"Think about it, Otohata! I'll be waiting." He shouted.

Rei approached Ran. Ran looked up to him. "Are you done?" he nodded. "Can we play now?"

Rei looked at his wristwatch. "You only have…"

"Oh, will you cut that out?" she grabbed his hand again. "Let's go."

Ran played everywhere, anything that she wants to play, she plays. Rei just followed her. Ran spent time playing every single game in the fair while Rei spent it by following her and watching her.

'She acts like an immature teenager… She's really happy…' he smiled. 'It makes me happy also… knowing that somehow… I made her smile like that…' he thought. Then he remembered Kaede. _'It'll make you a famous DJ… in __**California**__…'_

"California… a famous DJ, huh…" he watched Ran. He frowned. 'Will it make me happy like this? Being away from her?'

**After 30 minutes…**

Ran decided to rest for a while. "Oh Rei, I'm starving already."

"Huh! We just ate dinner 3 hours ago." Rei said.

"But I'm hungry." She cried. She looked at him seriously and grinned "Remember what you told me? You said that you'll pay for everything right?"

Rei took a deep breath "Geez…Alright... What do you want?"

"I want that." she pointed at the nearest ice cream store.

"Ice cream store? That won't fill your big stomach."

"Well! I really am not hungry you know. I just want sweet foods." Ran smiled at him.

Rei sighed. He took his wallet and gave her money. "Go now!"

"You want some?" he shook his head. She went off.

After eating her ice cream…

'I have 15 minutes left before eleven…' she roamed around and saw something big that she wants to ride. "Rei… I want to ride on that Ferris wheel…"

"Huh!? Ferris wheel!? Do you really want to ride that thing? How immature."

"Oh! Come on, Rei! I want to rest for a while before we go home. I still have 15 minutes and I think that's the best place to rest."

"We can spend those 15 minutes by walking home" he said

"No way! You promised that we'll go home by eleven… not before eleven."

He took a deep breath and said "Alright… buy a ticket for yourself-"

"I don't like to be alone there… that will be very boring… you have to go with me…please…"

Rei shook his head. "Ooooh! Buy for two then." He gave her money for the ticket. She grabbed it and walked towards the ticket booth."

"Wow! Rei! This is awesome." Ran watched through the window. "The view here's very beautiful; the light from those buildings is making an amazing view." Ran stretched her arms.

"You don't know the word 'tired' don't you?" Rei muttered.

"Not exactly." She sat beside Rei. "It's just that I'm happy."

"Happy, huh!?"

"Yeah!" she stood again… and watched through the window. "Not just because that I'm happy with the fair… it's also because I'm happy that you'd come with me… that you spend your time with me… I know that you don't like me that much… and we're not that close enough… but really… I'm happy being with you lately…don't you think that we're getting close already?" she turned to Rei with a smile but to her surprise… he's fallen asleep…

"Oh! Rei!" she put her hands on her hips. "I'm making a moment here…Geez…" she pouted.

But he didn't make a move. Ran walked towards him, she leaned forward and bent down. She observed him for a second. "I guess he's tired already…"

Suddenly her face softened. 'He's sleeping like a baby…' she smiled. 'I never realized this before, but he really is good looking after all…' her eyes went down on his lips. They stayed there. She was mesmerized all of a sudden. She bit and wet her lips. It seems like they are very inviting for her. She blushed.

She was about to leaned forward when the Ferris wheel suddenly stopped. She lost her balance and tripped off. Then, out of the blue, she accidentally kissed Rei's lips. She was shocked that she can't move. She stayed like that for a second. And when she realized that she can move already. She pulled herself back. She's panting heavily. She's too flabbergasted. Her eyes are locked on his lips.

She stood and sat across him… her wide eyes never leave him… He's still sleeping… The Ferris wheel moved again in the normal way.

She touched her lips… she kissed Rei…

She stayed like that, when the door suddenly opened. "Ma'am, you can go out now." She turned to the man. She nodded slowly and stepped outside. The man turned to Rei and woke him up. "Sir, it's about time."

Rei opened his heavy eyes. He moaned and stepped outside. He walked towards Ran. "Sorry about that. I didn't notice that I had slept already." he heard nothing. Her back is facing him. "Ran!?"

"I want to go home…"

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'll go home now."

"Alright… I'll take yo-"

She interrupted him. "I can go home by myself." Then she ran.

"Hey Ran. Wait!" Rei want to catch her but decided not to. "What's wrong with her?" he murmured.

**

* * *

**

"Where's Ran? It's already late…" Yamato said. The Kotobuki family is at the living room.

"That girl… she'll be punished for this." Mr. Kotobuki said.

Mrs. Kotobuki interrupts. "Oh! Don't be honey. What if their friend's tutorial is very hard for her, that she has to be late? And besides, she can take care of herself."

"But Mom, she's still a girl…" Yamato stopped when he heard the door opened. They hurried to the door and saw Ran.

"Oh! Geez Ran. What time do you think it is, huh?" her father yelled. Ran stood in front of them. She didn't utter a single word. Her head is facing the floor.

"Don't you think-" her father paused when Mrs. Kotobuki covered his mouth.

Ran lifted her head. "I'm sorry." Then she hurried to her room.

Her mom's eyes followed her. The three looked at each other.

"What happen?" Yamato suddenly asked.

* * *

Ran's lying on her bed. She hasn't changed her clothes. She's staring blankly at the ceiling. Then she remembered what happened at the Ferris wheel… She didn't want to look at him back in the fair… because she knew… that she's blushing… 

She touched her lips… 'She accidentally kissed Rei's… _soft_ lips.' she gulped. 'What am I thinking?' She sat quickly on her bed and shook her head… she closed her eyes for a moment… she calmed herself… then she opened her eyes and said courageously… "It's just a kiss Ran… it was an accident…" but then she frowned and murmured. "…but why am I feeling this way…"


	7. Catch me, I'm falling

**In the classroom…**

"This should be…" the teacher had already started the lesson. Everyone's trying their best to listen for the upcoming exam… except for Ran. She's staring blankly at the blackboard; both hands are supporting her chin while playing with the pencil's end point by her mouth. She wants to listen but nothing comes in her. She's been quiet since their family's breakfast, which is unlikely to happen. And all those things are only because of Him… the nerdy boy Otohata Rei.

Ran sighed. She remembered what happen last night. The wonderful scent of him that she feels like smelling forever, the kindness that she never felt for the past few years that they had been together, the closeness they had enjoyed… or she enjoyed, and for the most controversial, the most embarrassing but the sweetest thing… is the softness of his lips… the 'Ferris wheel kiss'. Her eyes widened. The pencil was dropped from her mouth. She remembered again… the kiss they had in the Ferris wheel. Actually, the first kiss she had. Her eyes soften as she touched her lips. "Rei…" she muttered. That was her first time… and it… feels good… with Rei? Her eyebrow arched. She suddenly stood and "No way!!" yelled without thinking.

The class became silent; everyone turned to her, even the teacher. She's back to reality. Everyone's looking at her. She swallowed. "Ms. Kotobuki, what's the matter?" the teacher asked. "Ah… Ah…" she grinned and scratched her head. "Nothing Sir! It's nothing." Everyone laughed. Miyu sighed, Aya cackled. Ran looked down. What's the matter with her? This never happened to her, even when Tatsuki's around. It's just a kiss… an accidental kiss… with Rei… but it bothers her a lot.

* * *

Every class has been dismissed and it's time for every student to go home. Ran, Miyu and Aya are walking towards the gate. Miyu suddenly asked "What's with the 'No Way' Ran?" Ran turned to her "What?" she asked. "She's asking about the yelling thing this morning." Aya interrupts. Ran reminisced the embarrassing moment. "Oh! That…?" Rei's image popped out in her mind, never forgotten about last night especially the 'Ferris wheel kiss'. She shook her head several times. She calmed herself and scratched her head while grinning "Oh! That? I told you it's nothing. I just remembered what my Mom had said… that I'll never see Shibuya again if I end up failing the exams. Yeah! That's the reason." She lied but feels relief. 

Miyu stopped walking and tapped her foot on the floor. "Oh! That's all?"

Ran blinked "Yes of course, that's the whole truth." Then she looked at Aya "You believe me don't you?"

"Uuuuh, Let me see…." Aya murmured.

"Oh guys!" Ran growled. The two girls chuckled "We are just joking Ran. Of course, we believe in you." Miyu said. "You're very defensive." Aya uttered.

"Oh! You…" Ran crossed her arms below her chest and pouted her lips. The other girls laughed again and they continued walking.

"So Ran, do you have your tutorial today?" Miyu asked.

"Huh!?" Ran startled. She never told them about the tutorial. How come that Miyu knew?

"Yeah, Ran. You never told us about this Rea… do we know her?" Aya asked.

She gulped. What will she do? They shouldn't know anything about Rei or else… "_First, you won't tell anybody that I'm going to teach you especially our friends… Or else you won't see Shibuya again." _

'I have to do something… before anything happens…' she said to herself.

Aya waved a hand in front of her face. "Hey Ran… what's the matter?" Ran turned to her and beamed. "It's nothing." Miyu, on the other hand, put a hand on her waist and said "You know Ran? You've been acting strange lately. Is there something that we should know? And what's with the tutorial? And who's this Rea? Why keeping it a secret to us? It's not a good thing that I heard it from others before you… Hello Ran… we're your best friends… and best friends should never keep secrets to each other, right?"

Ran's still too confuse to speak. Miyu and Aya are waiting for her reply "Come on spit it out… you have to confess…"

She swallowed. She's already sweating. 'Oh My… Help me through this... should I tell them or not…' "_Best friends should never keep secrets to each other..." _she remembered'Yeah right… they have the right to know...' she nodded but then_ "you won't tell anybody that I'm going to teach you especially our friends. Or else you won't see Shibuya again." _she remembered Rei's first condition. 'Oh my… I'm so confuse…'

"Ran?" Aya spoke. Ran stared at her… 'What now?'

"Having a hard time huh?" Miyu mumbled.

Ran shook her head. "No!" she closed her eyes hardly and said to herself. 'I'm sorry Miyu and Aya… but I have to do this…' She let out a deep breath and faced them courageously. "Well, about the tutorial thing… sorry, I forgot… I'm just too excited about this… and Rea…" she stopped and swallowed. "… he… s… shhh… she's a new friend…" she feels like a gallon of sweat is surrounding her body. "… I met her at a street here in Shibuya… I'm chasing her to have her bag… because I think it's beautiful… that's the first time we've met… and then we became friends and I asked her to teach me… she agreed… end of the story…" she inhaled deeply and smiled. "Satisfied… _Friends_?" 'I'm sorry' she thought. Alright, it's taken for granted that she told them half truth because Rei and Ran really met like that.

Miyu arched an eyebrow "Alright, It's fair enough…" She moved closer to Ran and tapped her shoulders. "Next time… please… don't keep secrets to us which are very simple things like that… it doesn't matter that you're having other friends… we're used to it… right Aya?"

"Yeah, Ran. We know that you like to have many friends… and we're proud to have a friend like you… so it's fine…"

Ran wants to cry… she's very touched… she feels guilty… but she has no other choice. She walked towards them and hugged them tight. The two are shocked at first but hugged her back. They broke the hug after a few minutes. Ran finally spoke "Do you want to have a nice shopping?" she said to them.

"What?" they said in unison. "But Ran, you have a tutorial right?" Aya implied.

"Oh! Don't worry about that… I'll tell hi-her that I'll have to do some important things. She'll never mind." She smiled. 'And besides… I can't see him now… I don't have the courage to face him because of what I did.'

The two nodded. "We are happy to hear that… and we miss going out with you." The three gals laughed together. "Alright then, let's go!" and they went shopping.

While shopping with her two best friends, Ran's always looking at her wristwatch every minute. 'Will he get mad?' She never had the chance to enjoy everything because at the same time she's thinking about Rei. It's already seven in the evening. 'Is he expecting me to come?'

"Hey Ran… Look… this one suits you…" Miyu said waving a skirt.

"This also…" Aya took a turtle-neck cloth. Ran walked towards them and took the clothes. "Alright, I'll take it." Ran went to the cashier and pay for it. She sighed 'Oh! Rei… do you really care if I come or not?' she looked at her wristwatch again. She shook her head and said to herself. 'It'll be fine… nothing will happen. Besides, he doesn't really care.' After receiving the receipt, Ran walked towards her friends but stopped a few inches away when she heard something…

"You know Miyu, Rei's not showing up lately…" she heard Aya. "…every time I call him… he's always telling me that there are important things that he'll do and he can't hang out with me…" Aya sighed.

Ran eyes softened. 'Is it because of the tutorial? Of me?' "I missed him, Miyu… so much…"

Ran took a deep breath… she feels like… there's some pain… in her heart… She touched her chest… why is this happening?

"I love him very much…" After hearing Aya's last word, Ran dropped the plastic bag she's holding. Her two friends turned to her. Ran gulped. She picked the plastic bag quickly. "Ooops! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Miyu and Aya smiled at her. "How clumsy you are." Miyu said. Ran walked towards them, but her hands are shaking. She's very confused. "Let's go." She said.

Aya noticed her shaking hands. "Hey Ran, why are you shaking?" Ran looked at her hands and they really are shaking. She smiled at Aya and told her that "Oh! This? This was just because… I feel tired all of a sudden."

"What? You're tired already? That's very rare to happen." Miyu said. She placed a hand on Ran's forehead. "You aren't sick." Ran shoved her hands away. "Of course I'm fine. It's just that I'm tired. Sorry girls but I think I need to get home and study or Mom will get mad at me."

"You sure, you're feeling alright?" Aya asked worriedly. Ran turned to her. She feels bad about this, Aya's getting worried about Rei. What will she do?

"Ran?" Aya interrupt her. Ran nodded. She placed a hand on Aya's shoulder "I'm fine, don't worry. I'm just tired and I need to review for tomorrow."

"Wow! You really are dedicated for the exam." Miyu smiled. Ran winked at them "Of course, because I promised that we'll graduate together, right?"

The two looked at each other and smiled. "Right."

Ran stretched her arms. "Alright! Let's go home." And they went home.

* * *

"I'm home." Ran said after opening the door. She marched towards the living room. "Mom! Dad! I'm home." But instead she saw Yamato sitting in the couch. "Welcome home. Where have you been?" 

"Where's Mom and Dad?" she asked.

Yamato's reading a cook book. "They'll be late. They said that they will have an important business to do." He observed Ran. "Where have you been?"

"I went shopping with the girls."

"Shopping?" Yamato stood. "You should be studying. Ran, I tell you, Mom is serious about this and-" Ran waved a hand. "I know brother, but it's just for today. I missed hanging out with them. I promised to pass all the exams."

Yamato sighed. "Oh! Ran you'll never learn." Ran looked at the telephone beside the couch. "Did someone call for me?"

Yamato sat back again. "No. Who are you expecting? Tatsuki?" Ran's face frowned. 'He didn't even bother to call.' She shook her head. "No! I was just asking but never mind. I'll go to my room." Yamato nodded and continued reading.

Ran slammed herself on her bed. She looked at her cell phone beside her. There's a new voice message. She quickly grabbed her cell phone and pressed a button. "Hey sweetheart… my dearest Ran in the world…" It's Tatsuki. Ran sighed. "… I miss you Ran… can we hang out? Love you… call me back… mwaaah…" she smiled. Tatsuki always making her smile.

Ran scratched her head. "Ooooow! That's stupid idiot!" She sat quickly. "He doesn't even care." Then she mollified. "But what am I thinking? Am I expecting something from him?" She thrown herself back on her bed and reminisce the Ferris wheel kiss. She touched her lips. Her lips are pressed on his soft ones. 'How… I… wanted… to… feel… that… again…' she thought. But suddenly, she sat again and shook her head countless times. "No! No! No! This isn't right." She stood and walked side to side. "Ran, that's just a kiss… it was an accident… it doesn't mean anything… you shouldn't be thinking like that… he's not even your type remember? You like guys who are very cheerful… who are fun to be with… like… uhmmm… Tatsuki… yeah… he's your boyfriend… they are very different… and also Aya…" then she stopped walking… her face softened… "…Aya" she said in a low voice. _"I love him very much…"_ She rubbed her head hardly. "Oooow…" she laid on the bed. "Stop it Ran… you shouldn't be feeling like this…I know!!!… to stop this nonsense… I'll go and see him tomorrow to check if this feeling is nothing… I have to see him…" she smiled and managed to sleep peacefully.

**

* * *

**

"Ran! Let's go out again." Miyu said. It's already dismissal. Ran is fixing her things. "Oh! I'm sorry Miyu. But I have a tutorial today…" Ran stood. "I have to go now. See you tomorrow." She waved goodbye and in an instant she's out of their sight.

Aya walked towards Miyu "What's with the hurry?" They shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

Ran is already in front of Rei's apartment. She didn't even change her school uniform. After school, she hurried to his apartment. She wants to see if her intuition is correct. 

She was about to pressed the doorbell when the 'Ferris wheel kiss' popped out on her mind. "Oh! No! Stop disturbing Me." she pleaded. She tries again but it keeps on bothering her. "Oh! Get out!" she screamed.

"Are you talking about me?" someone said behind her. She turned and saw Rei. He's holding a paper bag filled with foods. She was surprised and feels nervous all of a sudden. Rei's eyebrows met. "What's with the stare?" He was about to walk towards her when Ran stepped back; close her eyes, lifted her hands and waved. "No! Don't come near me… Or else I'll scream."

"What!?"

"I said don't come near Me." she repeated.

"What are you talking about? You're acting like I'm going to do bad things on you." He walked again. Ran doesn't know what to do. She feels very nervous. Her heart is beating faster. "Rei…"

When Rei was about five inches away from her, he smirked and faced the door. "Stupid." He brought out a key from his pocket and put it on the key hole. He opened the door. "Wanna come in?" he said and left her there.

Ran, without thinking, she followed him. 'Why am I acting like that in front of him?' she said to herself. She tapped her head several times. "Hey! What are you doing?" Rei mouthed. "Do I need to call the mental hospital already?"

Ran turned to him. "Shut up! This was nothing to do with you." They roamed towards the living room. "Wait for me here. I'll fix this first." He's talking about the foods he bought. She nodded. She sat on the sofa after Rei's gone. 'What is wrong with me?' she thought. 'No Ran you need to check out on something that that kiss is nothing.' She agreed to her thoughts. "You shouldn't be nervous…"

"For what?" Rei interrupted her. Ran gulped. "How long have you been standing there?" Rei walked towards her. "You're talking to yourself again…" He sat on the singled sofa seat. "I guess I should be call the mental hospital by now before you get worst and kill me."

"If you won't stop talking like that then I'll probably kill you." She said in an irritated voice. He chuckled. She squinted. A long silence surrounds them when Rei breaks it "What are you doing here?"

"Huh!?" she faced him. "What are you saying? Of course, I'm here for the tutorial… Hello?"

"What? Tutorial? I thought that you're not interested in that thing." He rubbed his nape. "You didn't show up yesterday… and you're saying that we should continue. You're just showing up if you wanted to. What am I to you? A paid teacher?" he smirked.

"And you're saying that we should stop this?"

"What do you think?"

"No! Rei, we shouldn't. I need you to teach me."

Rei's eyes narrowed. "I should tell you Ran… I'm not your real teacher… that should wait for you to get on school on time… I'm not patient like them… and besides, you're the one who asked me to teach you… you should be the one who's taking advantage on this tutorial… if you're not interested… then let's stop this… I'm not the one who'll please you…"

Ran's eyes widened. He said everything in a low tone. He didn't yell at her but she feels frightened. She swallowed and said in a sincere voice "Sorry!"

Rei's face softened. He stood and looked down on her. "I don't like this to happen again Ran. And for your punishment, there will be no teaching today…"

Ran stood surprisingly. "What? But Rei… I already said I'm sorry and I'm sincere about it…"

Rei walked towards her and placed a hand on her head. "Aren't students who don't come to class should be punished?" he smiled. Ran's heart is beating fast. She feels like blushing. So before her face reddened she quickly smacked his hands away and looked down. Rei was shocked but decided to ignore it. He marched over a cabinet and took out a gift. "And for your additional punishment, you'll have to come with me." Ran looked at him. "Where?"

* * *

They are now standing in front of an old Japanese house. (You know… like Dojo or something… I don't know what it's called… like house of Kauri Kamiya and Kenshin… hehehe…) 

"What are we doing here?" Ran said. Rei ignored her; instead he opened the front door and stepped in. Ran followed him. She saw plenty of children playing around the background and a nun was accompanying them.

"Hey look! It's the most handsome brother in the world." Someone said. Ran turned to the kid who'd said that. "Yeah! REI!!…" everyone yelled in glee and hurried to Rei. Rei squatted and welcomed the children. "Hello! Everyone."

"It's been a long time, brother."

"Long time? I'd been here last week."

"But brother… it's been like years for us…" a girl said. "We miss you so much!" everyone said in unison. Rei rubbed the girl's hair.

Ran observed the scene in front of her. The kids are very happy to see him. They were laughing, smiling and enjoying every word that Rei would say. Then she looked t Rei. It's the first time that she saw him smiling like this… laughing like that… and it's all because of those children. Her eyes softened. He looks good with those smiles and laugh escaping on his lips. He's very cute. He looks very wonderful with those children surrounding him. She's very fascinated. She feels like watching them forever. And she'll never get tired looking at that wonderful smile of him. "Rei…" she uttered without thinking.

Rei turned to her. He saw her staring at him. He feels confuse. He stood slowly 'Why is she looking at me like that?' Ran blinked and noticed that Rei is also staring at her. Confusions filled his eyes. Ran looked side to side, because she knew that she's blushing and finally looked down. 'Oh My!' She touched her chest and felt her fast heart beat. 'What am I going to do?'

Suddenly a girl approached her. Ran looked down on her. The girl touched and pulled her skirt lightly. "Hey sister, what's your name? Are you brother Rei's girlfriend?"

"Wow! It's brother's girlfriend." Everyone surrounded her. They left Rei there. Ran tried to say something but everyone's speaking in chorus and noisy for her to complain. "Uhmmm… I'm… not…" She looked at Rei for some help but he's still staring at her completely. Their eyes met. The only thing that they can see is each others eyes. And the only thing that they can hear are their heart beats.

They stayed like that for a minute when a kid interrupted him. "Hey, brother, is she the girl you're talking about? The one you'll marry in all the church in the world." Rei gulped and blushed. "Wha… what?" His eyes widened. Ran saw it… he's blushing.

The girl punched the kid on his head. "Hey you! That's a secret remember?" The kid cried in pain. "Ooow… you don't have to smack me like that… it hurts very much." The kid said. The girl said confidently "That's your punishment for being so talkative… say sorry to brother, now."

The kid faced Rei and whispered "Sorry, brother. I thought that it's okay to say it out loud because she's already your girlfriend."

Rei smiled at him. He squatted to talk to him. "It's okay, I don't mind at all." Rei brought out the present and handed it to the kid. "Here's for you, Eien." The kid grabbed the present. "This is for me? Thank you, brother. You really are the most handsome guy in the world." The kid hugged him then he turned to the other kid. "Hey everyone, let's open my present." Eien ran and the kids followed him.

Rei smiled and stood. He turned to Ran whose also looking at the kids. Ran turned to him and their eyes met again. Her eyes widened. Rei smiled. "Sorry about that. They were just too eager to see my girlfriend whom I used to tell them, everyday that we met."

Ran nodded then smiled "You're very proud of Aya aren't you?" she muttered but feels anxious when she said her friend's name. Rei eyes narrowed. He didn't say a word. He ignored her. Silence filled the surroundings when a nun interrupts.

"Rei!" the nun called him. "Sis. Nakashima, it's good to see you again." he bowed on her. "The children are always talking about you. They really missed you."

"It's good to be back!"

The nun turned to Ran "Good evening Ms…" Ran stood straight and bowed. "Uhhmmm… It's Ran Kotobuki, sister. Ran is okay" The nun smiled "Well Ms. Ran sorry about a while ago. They are just excited to see Rei's girlfriend. Please to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine Sister. But I have to correct something; I'm not Rei's-"

Rei cleared her throat. "Uhm Sister… we're too hungry. Can we start Eien's birthday already?"

"Oh yeah! I'm sorry! Okay… go to the dining room and I'll ask the helpers to prepare. Please excuse me, Ran."

"It's okay Sister." Ran said. Sister Nakashima is already gone to the kitchen. Rei finally spoke. "This is why I became busy. I often hang out with these kids."

"I never thought that you like kids. These is an orphanage right? Why are you helping them?"

"Because I wanted to… and for the real reason you'll never know." He said sarcastically. "What!? Hey I'm asking nicely here mister. Also, will you tell them that I'm not actually your girlfriend?"

"And what if I don't" Rei leaned closer to her. Ran moved forward. "You'll have to tell them the truth, Rei. I'm not your girlfriend." Rei smirked and leaned his face closer. Ran shrieked. They are one inch apart. "I don't like." He said. They are still close. Ran's eyes went on Rei's lips, but quickly shook her head and pushed Rei. "Stop teasing will ya?"

Rei chuckled. "You're so funny."

"Stop playing with me. Get that girlfriend thing out of the nun and kid's mind."

"I can't do that. You're the first girl I took here. I can't just tell them that 'this is just a friend and my girlfriend's not with me'. What will they think? That I'm fooling around with my girlfriend. I can't say that in front of the kids. They idolize me. What if they do that when the time comes? Then I'll be guilty."

"Oh! Shut up! I'll let it passed but when Aya came on the picture you'll be the one who'll tell her the reason. Got it?" Rei didn't respond, he just shrugged his shoulder. "Rei..." Ran became serious. "This morning, Aya said that she missed you a lot. And you're always saying that you're too busy to hang out with her. Why?"

Rei said nothing. "Oh come on Rei."

Rei turned to her and said in an irritated voice. "It's not your business Ran. I told you I have too many things to do. I have a job and everything. If I want to go out with her I will. But there are some limitations in every relationship." Ran became silent. She feels guilty. She's always thinking about Aya's side and feelings and not on Rei. She's always putting the blame on Rei whenever Aya cried. She looked down and whispered. "I'm sorry."

Rei took a deep breath. "It's okay. I understand. You're her friend. It's just natural for you to get worried." They became silent again when…

"Hey Brother and Ms. Ran, come over here. It's time for dinner." The girl said. Ran calmed, turned to him and changed the topic "You'll have to tell them when the time comes." She squinted and walked towards the girl. Rei smirked and followed her.

They ate their dinner with the children and Ms. Nakashima. Everyone is very happy. Rei and Ran sat together. Ran finds it hard to reason out whenever the children asked them about the 'girlfriend' thing. 'This should be Aya's job not mine.' Then he turned to Rei. Rei's just chuckling while eating. He turned to her and smirked sarcastically. She squinted. Everyone enjoyed the dinner. They light the candle on the cake for Eien's birthday. Eien blew the candle. Everyone took pictures; Ran is always beside Rei.

After dinner, everyone, including Ran and Rei, sat on the living room. The kids are singing with the radio. Ran enjoyed the sight of them. They are singing happily. Eien put a tape on the cassette. The girl, whose name is Chiharu, stood and used a fan as a mike. Everyone clapped their hands. Eien approached Ran and Rei who's next to each other. "You know what sister Ran, Chiharu is the best singer in the world. She has the loveliest voice in the world."

"Okay! Then I have to find out." Ran smiled at Eien. Eien sat beside her. "Here it goes."

_I don't know why  
But when I look in your eyes  
I felt something that seems so right_

"Wow!" Ran said. Chiharu sings together with the voice on the tape.

"See I told you." Eien crawled to the other kids. Ran listened to the song… the song's meaning is like happening to her by now. She turned to Rei and saw him resting his back on the wall with his eyes closed. She leaned closer. He's like a sleeping baby.

_You've got yours I've got mine  
I think I'm losing my mind  
Cause I shouldn't feel this way _

She smiled. Then she heard two kids' who seems like running. They passed on Rei. The other kid tripped off. He cried. She was about to help the kid when Rei approached him. "What's the matter?" he said. "I tripped off." the kid cried again. "You shouldn't be crying. All man shouldn't be crying. It's just a scratch after all…" Rei continue talking to the child while Ran's watching beside him. She was fascinated by the scene. Rei's getting calm whenever a child is in front of him. His face looks cool. His like a hero to them. And he's also her He….ro… she smiled._  
_

_Catch me...I'm falling for you  
And I don't know what to do_

"He's very kind, isn't he?" the nun said behind her. "Ms. Nakashima." She said. "Can I sit beside you?" Ran nodded. They sat next to each other. "You know, Ms. Ran. Rei's always been like that. Did he tell you that he's spending most of his time here in the orphanage?" she shook his head. "I think I'm right, because he wouldn't want to be a bothersome to others. You're his girlfriend so he won't tell. He's always donating money here to support each and every child here. The children like him so much." Ran looked at Rei. He's talking to the children. "He's like a hero to them. The children followed every word he commanded. They love him and so as Rei. That's why I'm not surprised if you fall for him. You can love him easily because of his kindness." Ran blinked. '_Fall? Me?...Fall for him' _

_How can something so wrong  
Feel so right all along  
Catch me…I'm falling for you  
How can time be so wrong?  
For love to come along  
Catch me…I'm falling for you_

The nun keeps on talking about him but Ran's mind is not with the nun anymore. It's on Rei. She's staring at him. He's laughing with them. 'Is the nun right? Am I really falling for him?' she smiled, without even realizing why, still watching Rei. After the party they went home.

**The next day…**

Ran didn't change her clothes. She hurried to Rei. She doesn't know why, but she feels excited. Ran started cooking, Rei's her guide. "Is this right?" Ran dipped the spoon and lifted it up to Rei. "Taste it?" Ran smiled. Rei, without complains, took the spoon in his mouth. He savored it first and gave her two thumbs up. She giggled. "Alright." She continued cooking. He smiled as he watched her.

_How can love let it go?  
When it has no place to go  
and I can't go along…pretending  
That love isn't here to stay  
Catch me I'm falling for you_

The next day…

"Hey, I brought a cake." Ran put the cake on top of the center table. "What was that for?" Rei uttered. "I passed by on a cake store and decided to buy." She grinned. "Go and get some plates and spoons so we can enjoy it." He smiled and did what he was told.

They were eating the mocha cake while the tutorial is going on. Ran took a bite and handed him the notebook "Rei is this right?" Rei took the notebook and observed it. "No!" he said. He leaned closer to her and said. "This should be like this…" As Rei moved closer, Ran, without thinking, she turned to her and their faces are an inch apart. Their eyes widened. Ran swallowed. She can feel her heart pumping. Rei was, although surprised but finds a way to interrupt the scene. He took an icing on the cake and wipe it on her face. He pulled herself back and chuckled. Ran blinked and glared at him. "Oh you…" she took an icing and smear it across his face. She grinned. They laughed. Rei took an icing again and before he could wipe it on her, she quickly stood and ran behind the sofa. Rei stood "You can't run, crazy." Ran said confidently. "Try to catch me, Nerdy." Rei chased him all over the house, and vice versa.

_If I could just walk away  
Without you from day to day  
I would die just thinking of you  
I think that we'll never be  
More than friends, you and me  
But why do I feel this way  
_

The next day on Rei's apartment…

"Hey Rei, I'm finish." Ran gave the questions that Rei made for her, like a simple test actually. Rei examined her answers. Ran swallowed deeply, staring at Rei, waiting for his reactions. He looked at her; his face is filled with sadness. Ran frowned. "I didn't get it? But I'm one hundred percent sure that I-" She was cut off by Rei's laugh. "You're so funny. You got it." he gave a thumbs-up. Ran can't believe it, she got it all correct. She feels delighted. And because of the gaiety she felt, she hugged Rei without thinking. Rei lost his balance and they tripped off. Rei's lying on the ground, shocked. Ran's on top of him, arms are still hugging him. When Ran realized that she was on top of him and hugging him, she rose her head up and was face to face with Rei.

_Catch me…I'm falling for you  
And I don't know what to do_

They looked at each other. They can feel each other's heart beat. They blushed. Ran tries to find a way. She quickly let go of him and sat, facing the other side where she can't see Rei. Rei rose and stood. "I'll just go and make some juices." Then he went to the kitchen. Ran was left alone. She turned to where Rei's was sitting a while ago. She remembered the moment. She giggled. She can't help hiding the smile she wanted to let go since she let go of him. She smiled and giggled again. Without knowing, Rei's watching her behind the kitchen's door. The moment that she's giggling, he feels overwhelmed. He smiled with satisfaction all over.

_How can something so wrong  
Feel so right all along  
Catch me…I'm falling for you  
How can time be so wrong?  
For love to come along  
Catch me…I'm falling for you_

**The next day…**

Ran and Rei went to the orphanage again. Ran asked him to go there and see the kids. She became fond of them after Eien's birthday. They are playing in the backyard. Rei has the blindfold. He has to find another one to pass the blindfold and he/she will be the one who'll find another person. He's walking with his hand helping him to find the next player. Ran and the others are avoiding Rei. In some corner, Eien whispered a plan to Chiharu and they agreed to it. They told everything to the other kids. All the kids are divided in to two. The first group is behind Ran and the others behind Rei. The first group pushed Ran. Ran looked down. "Hey!!..." she was force to go along because she can't protest. There are too many of them. And at the same time, Rei was also forced to go along too "What the?"… Ran and Rei's body are pressed together. Rei took off the blindfold and saw Ran in front of her. Ran blushed and tried to smile. She looked down again on the kids. "Hey stop it…" but they are still pushing them with full force. Rei smiled. They looked everywhere, avoiding each other's eyes. They are trying to stop the kids but can't. The kids became naughtier "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss….." They swallowed and blushed even more. Whenever their eyes met, they just smile and looked down on the kids while the kids are playing tricks on them and yelling… "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Chiharu came on the picture. "Look! They are all red." They jeered. Ran and Rei are speechless. "They are blushing." Eien cheered. The two looked at each other for a moment and then cackled. _  
_

_Maybe someday I'll see  
Why love did this to me  
Cause I can't go along…pretending  
That love isn't here to stay  
Catch me I'm falling for you  
Catch me…I'm falling for you  
_

They spent the following days together; for the tutorial in his apartment and in the orphanage for fun. She feels happy and so as he. Ran felt like its good to be with Rei everyday. She thought that Rei's not a quiet type after all. He's fun to be with. She feels so much happiness in her heart. She never felt like this before. She feels… complete… whenever they are together.

Ran is already home… she went to her bedroom and lay on the bed. She's lying on her back. She reminisced the moments she had… with Rei. She smiled. Her cell phone interrupts her imagination. She took it and saw a new message alert. She opened it and it's from Rei. She blushed. She touched her reddened cheek and then turned to her cell phone. She opened the message and it says "**Are you home, crazy?**" she blushed even more. She pressed a few buttons to reply "**Yes, I'm home. Why?**" she sent it and waited for his reply. Then it rang again. She opened the message. "**Nothing, just checking**." Then she sent a teasing message. "**Worried?**" she smiled. Then he replied unexpectedly. "**Yes**." Her mouth opened automatically. She blushed even more and more. She inhaled a deep breath. She looked at her cell again and saw that there's a follow up message and pressed down. "**I'm just worried that you've been captured by the mental hospital.**"

"What!?" she yelled. Then she replied.

**Ran: "Asshole."**

_And if wrong for me to feel this way  
Cause I don't know what to do without you_

_  
_**Rei: "Just kidding" he replied again.**

**Ran: "You always have a way to ruin a moment." **

_I'M FALLING FOR YOU  
Catch me…I'm falling for you_

**Rei: "Hehehe. Sleep now."**

**Ran: "I'll sleep if I wanted to… why don't you sleep first?"**

_How can something so wrong  
Feel so right all along_

**Rei: "I'll just sleep if you've already fallen asleep."**

**Ran giggled at his reply. Blushing never leaves her face.  
**

_Catch me…I'm falling for you  
How can time be so wrong?  
_

**Ran: "Alright then… I'll sleep now… for you to sleep… gudnyt…" **

**Rei: "Its better that way… okay then… gudnyt! Sweet dreams… Ran." **

_For love to come along  
_

Ran threw herself on the bed. She smiled and giggled. Rei never left her mind… she read again the last message. After reading she put it to her chest. She closed her eyes and fallen asleep while smiling.

_Catch me…I'm falling for you_

* * *

**On the other hand…**

Aya's talking to Miyu on the phone.

**Aya: "I miss Ran. She's been busy these days…" **

**Miyu: "Let's just don't mind her, okay. I missed her too but she needs to review so I guess let's not bother her."**

**Aya: "You're right…. You know what Miyu… it's been seven days already and I never had the chance to see Rei…" **

**Miyu: "What? You didn't see each other for about a week…?"**

**Aya: "Yes. I'm starting to get worry, Miyu. Does he have someone else?"**

**Miyu: "That's very impossible. We all know whom he love… and it is Ra…" **Miyu stopped. A moment of silence appeared/

**Aya: "It's okay Miyu… I already knew that…"**

**Miyu: "Oh Aya! I'm very sorry…"**

**Aya: "It's okay… I don't mind at all… because I know that he loves Ran… he'll never had the chance to look for another girl… so I guess its fine… and I won't lose… I'll try my best for him to love me… I know that I'm on my way…"**

**Miyu: "Oh Aya…" **she smiled. She really loved Rei. She believes in Aya.** "… Good luck then. That's the spirit Aya… go for it… you have all the chance…" **and they laughed.

**Aya: "Very well then… I'll go to sleep now… goodbye and goodnight."**

_**

* * *

**__**Hello there guys… if you really want to feel the romantic scene… try to imagine it with the song entitled "Catch me…I'm falling" by Toni Gonzaga… or might as well, listen to it while reading…**_

_**I really like to update everyday… but I also have to study… Studies is my first priority by now… so I guess it'll take a long time before I make the next chapter… but I'll try to submit every weekend… I'll just try… and please… please and please… submit a review… I need some encouragement… I need to know if you really are interested in the story… they are only few who are sending reviews and I feel anxious about it… and to tell you the truth… this is my favorite in all the stories I've made in my mind… so please kindly submit reviews for some encouragement… so that I can have the will to continue this in a short time… thanks for reading… **_


	8. what a great day it is

Ran is combing her hair in front of a mirror while humming a tune. Sayo and Yamato are watching her behind her room's door.

"Hey brother, what happen? She's acting weird and happy this past few days." Sayo mumbled to his brother. Yamato shrugged his shoulder, still staring at the happy Ran. "I don't know. I have no idea about it. This is the first time that I saw her being happy and peaceful like that." They are still looking at her.

They are very confused about Ran's behavior. Usually, every morning, Ran will wake up late. She's very talkative, noisy and loud. She'll eat breakfast in a hurried manner. She'll complain in every unnecessary thing. Then she'll hurry to school with a toasted bread in her mouth. But now, things suddenly change. She woke up early. She stayed quiet with a smile on her face. She ate breakfast in a well-manner. She let Sayo and Yamato bathe first before her and even washed the dishes after their breakfast. This happens every morning (since the next morning after the 'sending-message-scene").

The two sighed. "I think an alien has possessed her." Sayo chuckled. Yamato smiled, still looking at her sister, "But, isn't it good that we have a new quiet type sister already?" Sayo cackled, "Yes, but I'll still miss the noisy Ran." And they both laughed. Without noticing, Ran opened the door widely. They hit the ground. "Ouch!" they cried. They looked up and saw Ran glaring at them. They smiled widely and stood. They fixed their clothes and smiled at Ran. Ran raised an eyebrow. "What's the meaning of this?"

"What?" they said. Ran pointed at them, "Don't 'what' me you two. I'm talking about the peeping tom thing?" she said. The two looked at each other for a second, when Sayo started to talk. "Well, you know, Sister Ran, we are just curious about your behavior these past few days. You woke up earlier than before. You go to school on time. You even washed the dishes after eating our meals that you never done before. It is just that… we're confused. What happen? Did someone hit you on your head?" she asked.

Yamato looked at Ran, "Even Mom and Dad are confused. You already have changed Ran. Who help you do it? A magic by someone? Well, he really is a good magician if that's the case." He joked.

Ran stared at the two for a minute, and then she laughed. Yamato and Sayo blinked. "No! It's nothing, little sister and… my big brother." She took Yamato's right hand and Sayo's left hand. "It's just that it's always a happy day." Then she walked out of the room and said "I'm going now, see you later." Then she left happily. "Lalalalalalalalala……"

The two are still shocked on what had happened a while ago. They are still staring at the door. And the only word that they uttered is "Weird!"

* * *

"Good Morning everyone!" Ran yelled when she opened their classroom's door. Everyone greeted her back. She sat on her seat and fixed her things, still humming. Miyu suddenly approached her and knock three times on Ran's head. 

"Ouch! Miyu…." Ran complained. Miyu smiled "Just checking… if you really are my bestfriend Ran…"

Ran squinted. "What's the big idea?"

Miyu sat at the next chair beside Ran's table. "Let's say that I'm not used on you going to school on time, everyday." She chuckled. Ran pouted and said. "Why is everyone like that? When I'm late, you'll keep complaining…. And when I got to school on time… you're still complaining… what the hell is wrong with you people…?"

Miyu cackled more. "We're just worried that someone who's very industrious had already possessed your body…." Ran squinted again. "HaHa… Very funny…"

"Good morning…" someone interrupts them; it's Aya, who's panting heavily. Ran laughed at her presence. "Alright! I won!" Then she laughed. Aya smiled and look down at her uniform. It's wrinkled. Miyu wondered "Hey Aya! What's the matter?" Aya waved at them and said, "It's nothing…"

Ran began to tease her, "HeHe… I got to school before the all-knowing princess…" then she laugh again. Aya chuckled, "Yeah!! You really have changed Ran…" Miyu then interrupts. "You're right about that…" The three laughed together. Miyu turned to Ran "Hey Ran our exam will be held on Friday right? Are you ready for it?" Ran stood on the table and said in a loud voice. "Of course… I can… being the number 1 gal in Shibuya… I'm 100 percent that I'll pass…" she gave out two thumbs-up and a proud laugh.

Then, out of the blue, an eraser was thrown on her forehead. She fell on the ground. It's the teacher's work. "You're too loud, Ms. Kotobuki… Now! Let's start the class….." Everyone laughed at her.

_While in the classroom…._

Ran is writing on her notebook for her lectures… Miyu and Aya are looking at her… their eyes are filled with confusions. And because their seats are far from each other, they are sending messages using their cell phone secretly.

Miyu started their secret conversation **"This is weird… Ran is jotting notes?"**

Aya replied, "**Yeah! And look at her…. she's listening attentively… Where did the happy-go-lucky Ran go? Hehehehe…**"

Miyu chuckled silently in Aya's message… "**I think… it's because… she really doesn't want to leave Shibuya yet…. Because if she fails… you know what'll happen… but you know Aya… she looks cute… studying like that… very unbelievable… hehehehehe**"

"**Yeah… but still… I'm not used to it by now… good luck for her… and I think it's all because of this Rea girl… a big thank for her… she made Ran became serious… hehehehehe**" Aya replied.

"**I guess, we should ask Ran if we can meet this Rea… I really want to see her…**"

"**Me too…**"

* * *

"That's all for today… and now that there will be no classes tomorrow… try to study hard. The day after tomorrow will be our final exam… good luck to you everyone…. I hope that all of you could pass, especially you Ms. Kotobuki." The teacher pointed at Ran. Ran just nodded. "Study hard. Class dismissed." The teacher said and left the classroom. 

Ran is already fixing her things when Miyu and Aya approached her. "Hey Ran… do you have any business today?" Miyu asked. Ran nodded, not looking at Miyu, but focused herself in fixing her things. "Oh! That's bad…"

"Miyu… I need to study tonight and tomorrow…. It will be a busy day for us… We have an exam remember…" she said.

Aya and Miyu blinked. Aya smiled. "You really are dedicated to your studies Ran. Many thanks to this Rea… she has changed you a lot." Upon hearing the name 'Rea', Ran shivered. "Yeah… I think this Rea is a very strict tutor…" Miyu added. Ran is sweating all over. Her two best friends are still talking about Rea or… Rei… but she is not listening… she became nervous just hearing their conversation about Rea (Rei)…

'Oh My Goodness… What am I going to do?' she said to herself.

"Hey Ran… when can we meet this new friend of yours?"

"Yeah Ran… I really am eager to see her at this point… can we meet her today?" Aya pleaded.

Ran swallowed hardly. She turned to them slowly and then smiled widely. "Well?" Miyu said. Ran stood and faced them completely. And when she comes up for a reason, she calmed herself and said to them. "Sorry guys… Rea is a very busy person… she's strict… she never gave time to unnecessary things…" she said. 'Which is really true...' she added in the back of her mind.

"Oh! Is that so…" the two agreed. Ran sighed in relief. "… but we're still looking forward to see her these upcoming days, right Aya?" Aya nodded. Ran just smiled but in the back of her mind. 'They just won't give up…' and before things come to worst… "Girls… I have to go…" she looked at her wristwatch "… see yah!" then she went off.

"I hope Ran is okay…" Aya said. Miyu nodded.

* * *

Ran is walking along the sidewalk. Ran sighed. She doesn't want to tell lies on her best friends but she has no choice. She stopped walking and muttered to herself. "No Ran, don't worry about that… surely they will understand when the time comes… surely… and hopefully…" she nodded and nodded when her cell phone rang. It is Rei. Her heart's beat became faster. She swallowed before pressing the green button. Her thumb is shaking. 

"H-h…hello!" she said in a lower voice.

"Where are you?" Rei asked on the other line.

"I'm almost there…"

"Wait! Buy some foods first … I forgot to buy this morning…"

"Oh! You… you're so mean…"

Rei chuckled. "Sorry… but I have no time to buy too… now please… I'll pay you back later…"

"Oh! Alright!" she grinned.

"Okay then… be careful…" then the line was cut off. Ran blushed after hearing his last words. '_Be Careful'_ she smiled and put the cell phone back to her bag. "Now let's buy those stuffs."

* * *

Rei was cleaning the kitchen when his doorbell rang… and it rang again… and it rang again and again… "Coming… So impatient…" and when he opened the door… Ran is glaring at him… "You're so impatient… can you wait for about 5 seconds?" Ran ignored him instead she just squinted. She stepped inside and threw the bag of foods on him. "Making the girl do all the buying stuff… and now keeping her wait? The nerve…" she squinted again. Rei smirked. "I'm sorry okay… but isn't it the girl's job to buy and prepare the foods for the family?" then he walked towards the kitchen carrying the foods that she bought. Ran was left, her eyes are open widely as well as her mouth. She can't believe what she just heard a while ago from him. '_Food for the family?_' and the thing that comes in to her mind… is that they are like family and he's her husband…. And she's his wife… she blushed deeply… "Oh My" she touched her reddened cheek. "What am I thinking?" then she heard her husband… no it's Rei… calling her. "Need some help here…" 

She found Rei washing the foods in the kitchen. She stared from his back. Her eyes soften. And without realizing, she's moving forward towards him. How she wanted to feel his back by embracing him. How she wanted to be close even more. And when she seems close enough from his back, she leaned her head on his back. Rei gulped. Ran closed her eyes and leaned closer on his back. She even put her arms on it.

Rei can't move. He's too flabbergasted to move. He can't believe it. Ran's leaning closer to his back with her hands resting on it. He tries to calm and said "Hey Ran…" but she didn't move, she just moaned. So he just ignored it, because he likes the feeling of it too. How he dreamed of this to happen. They stayed like that for a minute. Silence surrounds them.

Rei calmed himself and tried to move. He turned around and faced her. Ran opened her eyes and faced him. She now came back to reality. They are an inch apart and her hands are resting on his chest. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Rei smirked at her reactions. "What's the matter, crazy? You're acting weird today." He tries to ignore the feeling he felt a while ago. He likes the feeling but it's too awkward. And if this continues he doesn't know what he can do to her that surely he'll regret. He tries to smile in front of her.

Ran's hands are still on his chest. And when she realized that she can already move she pushed him. "What are you doing?" she asked. Rei blinked. "Huh!?" Ran's panting, holding her left hand. She swallowed. "Uh…uh…" Rei smirked. "You know Ran… You're acting strange. Is something that matters?" he asked.

"What?" Ran muttered. Rei chuckled "I think you're just tired. Why not rest for a minute while I'm cooking. This will be served for about 30 minutes." He smiled. Ran eyes wide opened and before the blushing comes she turned around. "Alright! I… I'll… b…e wa…iting… in… the… ki..tchen…. and prepare it right…" then she ran to the living room. Rei smiled. He feels so good. He felt something is very right.

_At the living room…_

Ran is sitting on the couch… still thinking about the embarrassing moment she had with Rei. She doesn't know how to face him. She wishes that the time will slow down, for her to think. But it's very impossible. She scratched her head, "Oh Ran… you're such a fool. What's wrong with you?" then she reminisced the moment they had a while ago. She looked at her hands. She can still feel his back. Then she smiled. It really feels so right when she's with Rei. How she wished that it could last forever. But wait…. "Nooooo!" she shrieked. She smacked her cheeks "This isn't right…" she shook her head several times. "…Stop it! You shouldn't feel this way… and besides… he's your best friend's boyfriend… and…" she stopped. After saying those words, she felt some pain inside her heart "… yeah… he's Aya's boyfriend…" She looked down. "… Aya's boyfriend… I won't forget about that…" she released a fake smile on her lips. "So that's why… you shouldn't be thinking like that…" She scratched her head once again. Took a deep breath and smiled widely. "Nothing is wrong… now let's get down to some business…"

She grabbed her bag and took the books in it. She sat on the floor and arranged the books on top of the table. One of her notebook fell on the floor. "Huh!? Stupid!" when she was about to grab it, she noticed an algebra book under the center table. "What?" she took it and read the title. "Wow! An Algebra book…" an R.O. was written below it. "It's Rei's book… this might come in handy." She opened it and three pictures fell on her lap. "Pictures?" she took it. "Let me see…" She turned it around and saw a picture of a girl. The girl has a long hair whose color is the same as Rei. She seems like a year younger than her. And she is very pretty. "Who's this girl?" she examined it again. "Another girlfriend? That Rei…. Is he fooling around on Aya? I'm going to smack him if it is true." She took the other picture and saw two kids on it, a girl and a boy. They seem like 5-7 years of age. They look cute. And their eyes are the same as Rei has. Her eyebrows met. "What? They have similar eyes… and they looked alike. Don't tell me…" she shook her head and took the last photo. Rei, the girl and the two kids are sitting together on the floor. Rei's eyes are shining with happiness while holding the little girl. The teenager girl is holding the little boy. They are very happy. They are like a family… a happy family.

Ran's eyes opened wide. The pictures fell on her lap again. "Don't tell me that… Rei… is already a father? No way…" she said. Then she heard Rei's footstep coming near to her. She quickly put the pictures inside the Algebra book and placed it back under the center table. Then she pretends that she is already studying. "This should be like this…" she murmured.

She heard Rei chuckling "Studying alone? That's odd." He teased. She looked up to him "I…i…is t…the… f….f…food a…alre….ady sssserved?" She said in a shaking voice. She tries to calm but can't. Rei frowned. "What's the matter? You're tattering." He asked. She quickly covered her mouth and shook her head. Rei smirked "Crazy! Come on let's eat. Dinner's served." He turned and walked to the dining.

When he disappeared, she let out a big sigh. She is still shaking. "That was close." She closed her eyes. "Stay calm Ran. It's just an intuition of yours…" she stood and walked on the dining.

"Wow! Smells good." She said. Rei smiled "Come and get it pig." Ran squinted. "Shut up, SUGAR DADDY!" she quickly covered her mouth. She didn't expect what she had spit out. It just came out because of her temper. 'Fool of me…' she said to herself. Rei smirked. "What? Sugar daddy? Where does that come from?" He shook his head, smiling, and took his seat. Ran wants to vanish at that point in time because of embarrassment. She took her seat, not looking at Rei. She just stayed quiet. Rei cackled at her behavior. He took a bowl of rice and gave it to her. "Here is yours…" She took it. "Enjoy yourself." He said. She just nodded.

While eating their dinner, Ran is looking at Rei from the corner of her eyes. 'Is he really what I'm thinking? A father…' she frowned. '… and that woman… is the mother of his children and his future wife? Then why does he… take Aya as her girlfriend… if he really is the father of those children…?' The chopsticks kept hanging in her mouth with nothing on it. She turned to Rei and stared at him. 'And why am I bothered like this…? Well! He is Aya's boyfriend and I cared about her… but this feeling of worry… is very different… It feels like my heart is torn into pieces whenever I remembered those photos…' She feels like crying "Oh Rei!" she muttered without thinking. Rei stop chewing and turned to her. She's staring at him. "Ran?" Rei said when he noticed her teary eyes but she didn't move. She is still looking at him. Rei's very confused. An hour ago… Ran hugged her from his back and now… She keeps staring at him… with those teary eyes?

Rei tapped her shoulder "Hey Ran… Are you alright?" Ran blinked. "What?" she muttered. "Are you okay?" he asked again. Ran blinked and blinked. "Yeah!" She turned to her food and started eating again. "Of course I am…" she lied.

Rei touched her chin with his one hand and turned her face to him. Ran was shocked. "Are you sure? If you aren't I can walk you home… We can have this tutorial tomorrow 'coz there will be no classes… we can…" Ran smacked his hands away "I said I'm alright…" Rei, shock at first, but decided to just nod. They continue eating. Rei can't help to ignore Ran's sudden 'change of mood'. He kept watching her every now and then until their dinner is finished. Rei volunteered that he'll do all the work. Ran waited at the living room again.

After cleaning the dishes, he went to the living room. He found Ran staring at nowhere. He let out a big sigh and sat beside her. "Come on tell me…" Ran turned to him "What?" he sighed again. "What happen? Is there something that's bothering you? Are you really feeling okay?" he touched her forehead "You aren't sick either… Now… Spit it out…" she smacked his hand away. "I said I'm okay…" she said irritably. "Can we start the tutorial already?" she was about to sat on the floor when Rei grabbed her arms and pulled her back to the couch. "We won't unless you tell me the reason…" he said in a threatening voice. He's glaring at her and it makes her feel scared. "Let go of me…" she tries to take her arms back but the more she fight the more his grip tightens. "Tell me… I'm getting impatient Ran." He added. Ran gulped. This is the first time she saw him like this.

Ran looked around to avoid her fiery eyes. She closed her eyes and think of something… 'Come on Ran think… before you melt with those glares….' She calmed herself and looked at him straight into his eyes. She took a deep breath and tries to smile. "It's nothing Rei… I'm just tired." She said, his grip kept holding her. 'Come on… believe me…' He, then, sighed and loosened his grip. She looked up at him. "You don't have to lie Ran…" his eyes softened. "I'm just worried…" he said, now, in a lowered voice. "You can tell me anything that's bothering you… I'll try to listen…"

"I'm sorry if I made you worry like that…" she tries to smile. Then she tapped his back several times. "But don't worry… I'm already okay…" she lifted an arm and showed her muscle on him. "See…?" Rei smiled. Ran laughed. 'I shouldn't think like that… and besides… it's his life… not mine… if he's happy about that… then… I guess… I can be happy too…' she said to herself as she laughed with her anxiousness.

As the tutorial goes on…

"Wow Ran… you're doing fine…" he said as he checked the test paper he made. "I have the feeling that you can really pass…" Ran shrieked "Really? Oh! I can't wait for Friday… I'm too excited."

"But it's not yet finished, I still have to practice you." He said. Ran raise her chin and muttered. "It's okay Rei… I know I can do it." then she gave out a devilish laugh. Rei smiled on her. Ran stopped laughing as she felt his stare. And their eyes met. But some interruptions came, the phone rang. Ran looked down. Rei stood and took the phone. "Otohata Rei speaking…" she heard him say while she fixed her things. "…I know… don't worry about it…" and without saying goodbye he slammed the phone back to its holder.

Ran turned to him "Is something wrong Rei?"'

"Just some freaking bastard…" but she can sense anger in his voice. Rei took the apartment's key. "There'll be no classes tomorrow right?" she nodded. "If you want we can study tomorrow for the whole day so I can practice your mind." He said. "You sure?" Ran asked in glee. "Of course in fa-" Rei was interrupt. "Yahooo! Alright! What time?"

He smiled. "The Decision is yours…"

Ran thought for a second "Hmmm… How about 10:00 a.m.?"

"That's too early but it'll be fine…"

"Yes!" she walked towards Rei and took his hands. "Thanks Rei… you really are a great help." Then let go of him and hurried to the door. "But…" she heard him say. "… You'll do all the cooking…lunch and dinner…"

She turned and "What?" yelled. "I thought…."

"Sorry! But it's my rule…"

"You really are cruel… screw you…"

Rei chuckled and walked to the door. He opened it "Come on… it's getting late." Ran pouted. "You're very unbelievable…"

* * *

Ran's on her room and…. reading a cook book? Imposibble... 

"Hey! What's that?" someone said. Ran quickly turned and saw Sayo behind. "Sayo? What are you doing here?" Sayo grinned. She leaned on the table and read the cooking book "Wow! Reading a cook book? That's odd. For what?" Ran punched her sister on her head. "Ouch!" she cried. "It's none of your business brat… get out!" she yelled. "Ooooh! So rude!" Sayo squinted. "I'm here to tell you that Tatsuki called you a while ago while you're away and he asked me to tell you to call him back when you got home."

"Alright now… get out!" she yelled again. "But tell me first… why are you readi…" but a book hit her on her forehead. "I said GET OUT!" Sayo cried in pain and walked out of the room, "Brother!!!!"

"What a pain in the ass?" she let out a sigh and took her cell phone. She dialed Tatsuki's cell number "Hello, Machida Black speaking…" said on the other line. "Hey Tatsuki… this is Ran…" she didn't finish what she was about to say because Tatsuki's keeps on shouting. "Oh my lovely Ran… my beautiful sweet Ran… I really do miss you… mwuahhh…. How's my sweetie pie doing?" Ran's getting irritated. And when she can't hold the frustrations she yelled "… WILL YOU STOP SHOUTING…? I CAN HEAR YOU…" she yelled back. "Ooops! Sorry my love… I just missed you a lot. I just wanted to invite you on a date…."

"Oh! Tatsuki… I can't… I have to review tomorrow and…" Tatsuki's crying interrupts her. "Oh… you… I knew it… you don't love me anymore…Aaaah! Screw you Ran…. Huhuhuhuhuhuh!" he cried. "Will you stop that? I have to review and…"

"It's okay Ran… I'm just joking. I understand. But still I miss you. Good luck to your test. And I LOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU… Mwuahh!" then he cut the line. Ran smiled. Tatsuki's always like that. He always makes her smile. Their personalities are very similar to each other. So that's why she likes being with him.

She put her cell phone on the table and continue reading, when her cell phone rang again. She grabbed it "Oh! Tatsuki…" she said. But there's no response. "…Hello?" she asked. Then she heard a sigh. "It's Rei."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I thought you're Tatsuki." Silence came again. She can feel something wrong. "Rei?"

"Yeah… I called because I wanted to remind you that tomorrow's the last day for our tutorial. That's all, goodbye then." then he's gone. "Rei?"

Ran stared at her cell phone. "That's weird! Did I say something wrong?" she put the cell phone back to the table. "…Last tutorial huh!?" she closed her eyes. She reminisced the moments they had… or should be the happy moments she had with him. She smiled but soon it was change into a frown. "…tomorrow will be our last tutorial…" How sad that it would end up tomorrow. She let out a big sigh. She turned to her cook book again and turned the pages. Then she saw something interesting to do… "I know…" She hurried to the door. "Hey mom! Can I have your assistance, please?"

* * *

The next day… 

Ran woke up with a big smile on her face. She stretched her arms for a second and jumped out on her bed. She did some exercise first before she looked for her towel. She looked up to her wall clock and saw that it is already 8:00. She grinned and hurried out of her room.

Yamato was about to open the bathroom door when Ran pushed him aside and stepped inside. Yamato was shocked at first, and then he knocked for her. "Hey Ran, I have a work today… and besides I'm the first who…"

"Sorry brother… first come first serve…" then she laughed.

"Stupid Ran…" he yelled, but then decided to ignore her. He walked disappointedly to the kitchen. "What's wrong Yamato dear?" her mom said. "It's Ran mom…" Her mom smiled. "Let Ran have it her way…" she said. "But Mom…" then he smiled. "Yeah… I can never complain."

"Hey Yamato… Does Ran already have a boyfriend?"

Yamato blinked "Yes! Why?"

"I think he's very special…"

Yamato thought for a minute. 'Special? Tatsuki?' "How can you say that?"

"Last night, she asked me to help her and make something for this young man. While making this something, she kept smiling until we finish everything. And when it is already done, she shrieked with happiness… and I was surprised because she is very focus. And she wanted to make everything perfect." Suddenly, her mom stared at nowhere. "I am so happy to see my sweet daughter smiling like that. If you could only see how her smile and eyes shine at that moment."

Yamato wondered "Happy huh? So that's why she has changed a lot."

Ran is facing in front of the mirror. She's already finished bathing. And now, she's trying to find a nice pair of clothes. "This or this…?" then she picked up an orange turtle-neck. "This will do." After a while, she's doing the make-up thing. She makes sure that all the colors match. Then to her hairdo, she tied it up with a pony tail designed by a flower. After that, she scanned herself in the mirror. She raised her thumb and proudly said "Perfect!!!"

_

* * *

_

Rei opened the door. "You're early! It's just 9:30."

"I just don't want to waste some precious times…" she said. Rei smiled then observed her from toe to head. 'She's very beautiful…' he can feel his heart pumping. Ran snapped her fingers in front of him. "What's with the stare? I know… I know… I'm stunningly beautiful…" she laughed. Rei smiled and hide his blushing face. She walked in and when she's back to back with Rei, she smiled and giggled secretly.

They spent the day with happiness. Ran started cooking all by herself. Rei taught her everything that he knows that can help. They, sometimes, do stupid things. They played cards, watch comedy shows, played indoor games, and eat and eat. Rei kept watching her, every move, every smile, every laugh and everything that she makes. Ran giggled in every stare of him, in every smile, in every laugh and everything that he makes. Everything seems happy for them.

It's already afternoon, they decided to study again. Rei's scanning her notes. He keeps on talking and talking, but when she turned to Ran… she is already sleeping. She is sleeping above the table, her arms are supporting her head but, fortunately for him, her face was uncovered. He chuckled. He stared at her for a moment. 'She is very beautiful.' He examined her face, her beautiful hair as her bangs covered her forehead slightly, her closed but surely and still beautiful eyes, and her inviting red lips, which are half-opened. He blushed but stayed staring there for a moment. And when he was fully mesmerized by it and can't hold the eagerness he felt, he smiled, bent his head towards her and kissed those inviting lips. It lasted for about 5-10 seconds but it was like forever to him. How he love this woman… so much…

Ran woke up, it's already dark outside. She rubbed her eyes. She looked around and saw Rei sleeping on the couch. She glared at the sleeping man, "So rude, he didn't even bother to let me sleep in the couch." She leaned closer to him and watched her sleeping. 'He is very cute… sleeping like an angel' she smiled. "I know…!" She took her cell phone in her bag and took pictures of him. "So cute…" She captured several angles of him. She chuckled softly. Then she saw him moving. She quickly sat up and hid her cell phone on her bag. She calmed herself and leaned on the table while chuckling secretly.

When he sat up, she turned to him. "Stupid! Why did you sleep on me?" He stretched his arms and sat on the floor. "Sorry about that… and besides I'm not the first one who fell asleep."

"So much excuses…" she pouted. Rei looked up to the wall clock. It's already 7:00 and he feels hungry. "Cook now,…" he commanded.

Ran squinted "I won't…say please first."

"What the hell was that for?" he said irritably.

"Say please or no dinner…"

He let out a sigh and rubbed his nape "Okay then please…"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease… that's a better way." She teased.

"It's not necessary, you know." But then, "Okay then, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease gorgeous. Now satisfied? " He smiled. Ran smiled back "That's okay… but not enough." She teased.

He growled "Just cook okay?" and tried to grab Ran but she stood quickly and run towards the kitchen.

After dinner, they went back to the living room and study again. After 2 hours, they finished their business. "Oh! It's already done." Ran slammed her back on the couch. "Yeah! And that means tomorrow's your test, so you better passed or else…."

"Or else what?" she asked. "I will never forgive you." He teased. "Oows…" she said. And they laughed. "Oh! Before I forgot…." Ran moved towards the table and opened her bag. Rei blinked. She took out a box with a blue wrap covering it. "Here's for you…"

Rei took it and asked, "What is this?"

"You'll never know unless you open It." she said.

He smirked. He was about to open but Ran stopped him. "Smile before you open…" she chuckled. He smiled, "Super childish…" and opened the box. It's a box of chocolate with her and his face carved on it. "Chocolates? For what?" (anyone wondering if her mom knows the carving of Rei's face on the chocolates... well, Ran carved it at midnight, when everyone already falls asleep... you know... so no one can see and notice...)

"Hmmmm… Just a simple gift… because this will be the last day of our tutorial… take it as a gift… and a way of saying thank you… See? I carved your face in it… see how cute…" she smiled.

"And yours too." And they laughed. "Do you made it yourself?" she nodded. He smiled. "But why chocolates? Usually people who give gifts, buy material things or anything but chocolates…"

"Because… you rejected my chocolates back then… remember? The last valentine day… I thought that it's all because you don't like my way of cooking… so I try to read cook books and every magazine about chocolates last night… Mom helped me… but I promise you… I did everything… she is just a guide…" when she noticed that he's staring completely at the chocolates, she frowned. "…but if you don't like it… I ca--" and before she could finished what she was about to say, Rei had kissed her on her forehead. She was shocked.

Rei smiled. "Thanks… and sorry for rejecting your chocolates back then… now I really appreciate it… I'll put it in the fridge…" he stood.

Ran watched him disappeared from the living room. She blinked and blinked and blinked. She can feel her hot reddened cheeks. "Oh My!" she sat straightly. She can still feel Rei's lips on her forehead. She blushed and smiled as she fixed her things. And in the back of her mind 'What a great day it is…'

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for the people who send reviews and comments… thanks to them because I feel overwhelmed that's why I really looked for ways on how I can make this chapter without interrupting my studies… but I hope that there could be more reviews…I need to know your comments please… **

**And please… Can you ignore the grammar thing… really, I'm not good at English… thanks for those who are concern… but I'll try my best… **

**Please send more reviews… I just want to have more readers than before… And for those people whom I can't send replies…**

**Iswakgirl: I'm glad that you like my story… I really want to reply with you… but how? So this is the last option I had… thanks for the encouragement… you're a great help… and what is OOC means? I'm sorry but I really don't know that… hehehehe… hope that you'll keep falling in love with my story… hehehehe….**

**Megu-megumi: Thanks for the review… Hope you'll find this chapter interesting too… So many questions that I should avoid answering… Sorry… but I need to be quiet… I'll leave you hanging for now… thanks for reading… hope you'll send review again…**

**Kalo: Don't worry I won't end this up yet… This really is my favorite story… sorry for the grammars… hope you'll ignore it… but I'll try my best really… thanks for the review.**

**Angelsere: thanks for being a number 1 fan… I appreciate it… Thanks for the review…**


	9. how can i make things right?

The Kotobuki family is eating their breakfast…

"Now Ran… today is your final exam for this school year…"

"Yes Dad and I promise you that I can pass…" she grinned. "I'm 100 percent sure about that…"

Her dad cried and prayed for her… "Oh please… help my daughter… guide her please… let her pass… let her PAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS!!!"

"Oh Dad… you're over reacting…" she said.

Then her mom suddenly spoke "Remember Ran… if you failed this exam and you didn't graduate… you'll never see Shibuya again…"

She smiled and raised her thumb, "I will never leave Shibuya… I'll pass the exam…"

"But why are you too confident that you'll pass?" Sayo said. Ran pinched her cheek, "Because I know… I can…"

"Ouch!!!" Sayo cried. "With that pee-brain of yours?" she added. Ran pinched her both cheeks. "Stop it brat…"

"Will you two knock it off?" Yamato interrupts. "When can we have a peaceful breakfast?" he murmured.

Ran looked at her wristwatch "Oops gotta go!" she stood. She was about to leave when her mom grabbed her. She turned around and saw her mom holding a lunch box, "What is it mom?" Her mom smiled and gave her the lunch box, "I made this lunch for you… In case you get hungry…"

Ran smiled. She took the lunch box "Thanks mom…" Her dad walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders "I'm counting on you Ran…"

"I know you can do it…" Yamato added. Sayo spoke after him "Yes… because you're the number 1 gal in Shibuya…"

Ran's eyes softened. She feels so touch "Everyone….!" Then she said courageously… "I can do it…" then they laughed together.

* * *

Ran is heading towards her school when someone called for her. "Ran!!!!!" It's Tatsuki, on his brother's skateboard. "Tatsuki?" she shrieked. "Oh my sweetie lovely and oh so beautiful Ran…." He was about to hug her when a punch stopped him. "Don't you dare…" she growled. 

"Ran… Are you ready for today's exam?" Tatsuki asked worryingly. Ran smiled and said proudly. "Of course I am…" Tatsuki jumped with glee. "That's the spirit… Now here's your good luck kiss…" a fist hit him again "Try again and you'll regret it…"

She smiled. "Thanks Tatsuki… thanks for the encouragement… gotta go… bye now…" then she went off. Tatsuki watched her leave then he yelled "I love you… good luck…"

She was running towards the school when her cell phone beeps. She took it while running "Hello!" she said. "Hey Ran! It's Yuuya… I heard that today's your final exam… Good luck… I know you can do it…" he said. She smiled. "Thanks Yuuya…" Suddenly she heard Mami's voice. "Can I have that sweetie?" Yuuya's with her again. She chuckled, still running. "Kotobuki… this is Mami…" she said. "I know…"

"I'm not good at this… and you're my no. 1 enemy but still… Good Luck…" Mami muttered. She smiled, still running "Of course… and thanks Mami… I appreciate it… I'm running towards the school… I'll call you two later… Thanks again… bye…"

She feels special. Everyone's cheering for her. It feels good to have many friends by your side. They will always there to support you. And she loves each and every one of them. And SHE'LL DO ANYTHING TO MAKE THEM _HAPPY_!!!

She's running towards the gate. She paused and faced the school. "Here I am… I feel so excited…" she giggled. "Wait for me stupid test papers… Ran Kotobuki's here to give you a hundred percent score…" she laughed.

Then she felt a sudden silence. That is because everyone's looking at her… and she didn't even notice. She grinned at them. "Good morning! Good luck for our exam."

Suddenly, her cell phone beeps. "Huh!? Who's the last caller for today…? Hello?" she said. "Ran?" the man on the other line said. She knew the owner of the voice… how can she forget…? "Wait!" she said. She looked from side to side then hid on the nearest tree.

"Hello again…" she said. He chuckled. "Hiding?" Ran pouted. "Shut up! It's all because of your stupid conditions. You shouldn't ruin my day…" He stopped chuckling "I know! I know!" he said. Ran smiled, she can feel her heart racing, but she didn't mind. She is immune to it, especially when they are together. Rei began to speak again "I'm just here to say good luck to you… but I guess you don't need it… I'm sure that everyone has already greeted you…"

"Yeah…" she chuckled. "But still… I hope you'll pass… and I know you can…" Rei added. Ran blushed. "Of course I can… because I had the best teacher in the world." She said in a lowered voice, still blushing. He laughed on the other line. "You think so? Well good luck then… I think it's about time." Ran glanced at her wrist watch. "Rei…"

"What is it?" he asked. "Thank you very much…" she said. "No problem… just passed this test… Go now… before you get late…" She blushed deeply. "Alright… Bye…" Then the line was cut off. She stared at her cell phone for a while… when…

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Why are you still here?" someone said behind her. She turned around and saw Miyu. She gulped. Did she hear their conversation? "H-h-ho-ow long have you been s-ss-st-ta-anding there?" she asked nervously and tattering. Miyu shook her head. "No! I've just arrived. What are you doing here?" then she noticed Ran holding her cell phone tightly. "And who are you talking to, huh? And why are you so nervous?" Miyu chuckled.

Ran stood straight and pouted. "Why would I be nervous?" she hid her cell in her bag. Miyu rolled her eyes "Well! You seem nervous to me." she chuckled again. Ran squinted and turned her back to her. "Let's go… before we get late…"

"Heeyyy!!" someone yelled from behind. They turned around and saw Aya approaching them. "Aya! You're late again." Miyu said. Aya's catching her breath. She stood straightly and smiled at them "I thought I really am late… that's why I ran as fast as I could…"

Ran laughed. "Hey! The omniscient princess is late again…" she teased. Aya cackled. "And the number one gal is very dedicated to her study…" she teased her back. Miyu then added, "You two have changed… I think your personalities have switched…" and they laughed together.

"Come on let's go… It's time for some brain games…" Miyu said. Aya beamed at her two best friends. "Hope that we all passed…" she said. Ran jumped with glee and raised one arm "Here we go…" and they all walked towards the school.

* * *

As the exam started…. 

All are very concentrate in answering their test papers, including Ran, Miyu and Aya. 'No sweat!' Ran said in the back of her mind. She's answering her test paper with no stop and no confusions. Miyu's looking at her from behind. She was shocked. Ran is answering the test paper with no sweat and no hesitations. 'Very unbelievable' she said to herself.

Even Aya is amazed. It was the first time she saw Ran smiling like that while answering the test paper. She feels happy for her. 'Hope I can see this Rea and thank her a million times.' She thought.

* * *

After the exam… 

"That's all for today. Class dismissed!" then the teacher left the classroom… holding all their papers.

"Yahoo!" Ran yelled. She stretched her arms. "... It's finally over." She started fixing her things. Miyu and Aya approached her. "Very impressive Ran… You did a great job…" Miyu said. Aya smiled. "I hope that we all pass."

Ran stood, "Of course we will…" she hugged her best friends then whispered. "…because we are the super Gals…" and they laughed.

"I know! Why not celebrate this successful day?" Aya suggested. "Yeah! This is the best time for celebrations! Let's invite everyone…" Miyu added.

"Tsk tsk tsk…But guys, we all have tomorrow. This successful day should be celebrated by a whole day. Why not planned for an outing… a swimming on the beach… or camping... or anything that will make us feel good." The two shrieked. "Yeah! That's a better idea… Let's buy new bathing suit today."

"Sorry girls… but I have an important thing to do for now…" Ran suddenly implied.

The two stared at her for a second. They feel confused. Usually, whenever an outing was planned, Ran will be the first one who'll ask them to buy girly stuffs and everything. But now… things suddenly changed. Miyu's eyes are filled with confusions "Kindly repeat that? You're actually… rejecting the shopping thing?" Ran nodded. The two girls laughed. Ran's eyebrows met "Hey! What's the matter? Did I say something stupid?"

"No Ran… It's nothing… we're just not used on you saying no to 'shopping'…" Aya reasoned out.

Ran squinted. "You know girls… sometimes… I need to spend times on other things…" Then she laughed with them. Ran took her bag "Got to go now… I have to meet someone… See you tomorrow for our outing… I'll call you later... Bye…" then she went off.

They are still staring at the door where Ran had left. Aya then asked Miyu "Meet someone?" Miyu turned to her and think for a second "Hmmmmm I think… It's Tatsuki... You know… to tell her this successful day…" Aya smiled. "So sweet!!!" Miyu then jumped with glee "Oooooh! I can't wait to tell my Yamato what I had today…" Aya smiled at her. "Yeah!!"

"What about you Aya? Aren't you gonna tell Rei about it?" Miyu asked.

Aya looked down and blushed. "He… he sent a message to me this morning… and he said good luck to me…" she turned to Miyu "But he's at work today… maybe I should call and tell him tonight…" Miyu smiled at her best friend. Every time they talked about Rei, she can sense happiness and satisfaction in her voice.

Miyu noticed something "Hey Aya! What's in that paper bag?" she pointed at the blue paper bag she's holding. "Oh this?" Aya put the bag on Ran's table. She blushed before she opened. Miyu saw her smile 'I think I know of whom it is for…' she said to herself. Aya took a blue scarf with Rei's animated happy face at the end of it. "Wow! That is so cute!!!" Miyu commented. Aya smiled. "You think so? I hope he'll like it."

"So that's why you're always late… you're doing this every night right? And you sleep late at night. And then you wake up late also…" Miyu stated.

Aya nodded shyly.

"So sweet! Rei's very lucky to have you as her girlfriend." Miyu said. Aya blushed even more. She's staring at the blue scarf she made just for him. 'Because I love him more than anything else…' she said in the back of her mind.

* * *

Ran stepped inside a CD store. She looked side by side. She found a man in the counter. "Good Afternoon ma'am, how can I help you?" the man said. Ran smiled at him "I'm looking for…" she was about to say Rei's name but the man had said it first. "…Otohata?" he guessed. She blinked at first then nodded. "You're Ran Kotobuki right?" She nodded again. 'What's with this man?' she thought. The man chuckled "I heard great things about you from him… Wait! I'll call him…" he said and then went inside a door behind him. Ran blinked. "From him? Great things about me?" she pouted. "How come?" 

Then she heard the door opened. She saw the person that she's been looking for. Her heart races again. She waved at him. Rei smiled and walked towards her. The man cleared his throat from behind. They both turned to him. "Otohata, I'll leave you all the work here… I don't want to interrupt such a nice couple." He chuckled and stepped back inside the door.

Rei turned to her "What are you doing here?" he asked. She smiled "I finished the test!" she said. "How was it?" he asked again. She grinned. "Fine! Fine! Fine! It's all fine…" she said proudly. "I'm expecting that already…" he leaned his face closer to her. "…. From the very start." She blushed at their closeness. She smiled at him "Thanks. And by the way… we're having a celebration tomorrow… wanna join?" Rei thought for a second. "Oh come on Rei… pleeeeeeeeeeeease…" she pleaded. Rei smiled at her and nodded. She jumped with glee.

Suddenly someone spoke. "Rei!" They turned to the voice where it came from. "Rei?" a man said (No it's not Aya!!!! Hehehehe!!! Not yet!!!). He's wearing formal attire, a businessman's attire (coat and tie). Ran thought that he is a high ranked business man. Rei's eyebrows met. The man walked towards him. He scanned him for a second. "Yeah! I'm right! You really are Rei Otohata!" the man said. He took Rei's hand and shook it. "I'm grateful to have met you."

Rei feels confused. He examined the man's face and he was sure that he never saw that man before. "Excuse me sir? Have we met?" he asked. Ran stayed quite staring at the two.

The man let go of his hand "Uhm! Sorry for my rudeness. I'm Ryuji Satoshiba. It's so nice to finally meet you Mr. Otohata." He looked around the area. "What are you doing in a place like this?" Then he looked at Rei's uniform. His eyes narrowed "Wo-w-orking?"

Rei nodded. Mr. Satoshiba blinked, like he can't believe what he had just found out. Ran noticed it. Then the man laughed "You're such a funny person…" the man continued laughing.

'What is he talking about? Rei's really working here… this man's crazy…' she thought. "Excuse me Sir?" she heard Rei. "If you don't mind, how did you know me?" Mr. Satoshiba looked at him. "Of course I know you… I'm one of your workers in your company. And your father and I are really good friends."

Ran shrieked "Company? Father?" She turned to Rei and saw his wide open eyes and mouth. The man stared confusedly at Ran, "Didn't he tell you? He's an heir of their compa-"

"Enough." Rei interrupted and glared at the man. "I know nothing about that company… and that father you're talking about… I think you got the wrong person… If you'll excuse me I have a work to do…" he turned to Ran. "I'll see you tomorrow…" then he went back to the room.

"Rei!?" she murmured. "Did I say something wrong?" Mr. Satoshiba asked. She turned to him. "Oh! I'm going… Sorry for the interruptions…" Then he went off with confusion and disappointment in his eyes.

She watched the man leave. Even if she wanted to asked many questions on that man, she can't do it, because she is also shock at that moment. She was too flabbergasted to speak. They've been friends for a long time but she never heard about Rei's family. "Company? Rei? What does that means?"

* * *

At the shopping mall… 

"Look at this Aya! This one is very pretty!" Miyu asked, holding a yellow two piece bathing suit. Aya turned to her and nodded. "If Ran is here… she'll surely buy that at any cost." They both laughed. Miyu wondered. "I hope Ran is with us… I missed our happy times together…" Aya smiled at her. "Yeah, me too… but still we have to consider Tatsuki. They are surely having a great time today." She said. Miyu added "Yeah! Singing at the karaoke or maybe dancing ParaPara (did I spelled it right?) dance." And they laughed.

Suddenly, Aya saw Tatsuki outside the shop's window. "Hey! Is that Tatsuki?" she asked. Miyu turned and saw Tatsuki. "Yeah! That's him alright! Come on let's go."

"Hey Tatsuki!" Aya called. Tatsuki turned and waved at them "Hello there!" he yelled. "What are you doing here Tatsuki? And where's Ran?" Miyu asked. Tatsuki stares at them for a second "I thought she's with you girls." Aya and Miyu looked at each other. "We thought that you're celebrating with her by now…" Aya said. Tatsuki shook his head "I never met her this afternoon. And what makes you say that?" he asked. "That's odd… she told us that she'll be meeting someone today and we thought that you are that someone."

Suddenly, they heard Tatsuki crying. "But I never saw her this afternoon… Is it because she'll be meeting a new boyfriend…?" he hugged the nearest post and banged his head on it. "…Oh Ran how could you do this to me… you know how much I cared for you…. Ah-ah-hah-ahahh" he cried louder than before.

"Oh Tatsuki… we're not sure about that. And besides, Ran wouldn't do that…" Miyu muttered. He turned to them with teary eyes. "You think so?" They nodded. Then he jumped out and yelled. "I LOVE YOU RAN… YOU'RE MY SWEETEST GAL IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE…" The two girls cackled. "Oh Tatsuki!" they said. Aya turned to Miyu "If it isn't Tatsuki then whom she will meet today?" Miyu mulled for a second. "Hmmm… I think it's Rea…" she said. Tatsuki heard it. "Rea?" They turned to him. "Yeah Rea… her new friend and her private tutor… didn't she tell you?" Miyu said. Tatsuki shook his head and cry again "Rea? Is that her new boyfriend?" he banged his head again. "Rea's a girl Tatsuki." Aya stated. He stopped banging his head and shouted his love for Ran again. Aya laughed at him. "You're so funny Tatsuki!"

Miyu stayed quiet and wondered 'If it is just Rea then why didn't she tell us… I have this feeling that something is very wrong here…I hope this is nothing Ran!'

* * *

She's lying on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. She's still thinking about the moment she had with Rei and the man; the company; the father that Mr. Satoshiba is talking about and Rei being an heir of the company of this so called father of him. She feels confused. She never asked anything about his family and relatives. And he never tell story about it. 

She took her cell phone lying beside her. She lifted it up and stared on it. How she wanted to ask Rei about it. How she wanted to call him at this moment. But how? If Rei didn't tell anything about them, then he really never wanted to talk about them from the very start. But why? She imagined Rei's shocking face when the man said the 'company' and the 'father'. She was sure that he's very shocked at that moment.

She sighed and put her cell beside her. She stared at the ceiling again. Suddenly, her cell rang. She sat up quickly and pressed the green button. "Hello!" she asked. She was expecting that it is Rei but it's Aya who's calling her. "Hello Ran!" She sighed. She thought that it's already Rei. "Yes?"

"Ran… I'm with Miyu at this moment… here in our house." Aya said on the other line. "We're preparing foods for tomorrow's outing. Do you want to request something?" she asked. Ran smiled "I want many kinds of food… sweet foods and everything that will make my stomach full…" she said. She suddenly forgot her brainstorming a while ago. How funny she is. Aya laughed. "Okay! We'll cook great foods for you…" She nodded. "Have you invited our friends?" Ran asked. "I have invited Mami and Yuuya… as well as Tatsuki … and Rei also." Then she tensed. "… It's very unbelievable Ran… Rei didn't say no… and I feel great about it…" Aya continued speaking about him but Ran's mind is not with her. Rei's occupying it. They'll be together tomorrow again. How can she face him if her head was filled with questions for him? What will she do?

"Ran!?" Aya asked when she noticed Ran's sudden silence. "Huh!?" she said. "Are you listening?" Aya asked. "Hmm!" she agreed. Aya chuckled. "I hope we'll have a great time tomorrow… bye!" she said and cut off the line.

"Yeah! I hope we'll have…" Ran said, staring at her cell phone. After a second, she scratched her head hardly. "Oooooh!" she stood "This is not the right time for that… You have to forget about him… if he doesn't want to tell everything about it… then it's his problem not mine…" she stretched her arms. "I can forget about that stupid nerd… tomorrow should be a happy one… Now I need to prepare my things…" then she walked towards her closet.

* * *

"YAHOOO!" she yelled. "Outing again… what a great day it is…" she said. "Oh Ran, don't shout! Everyone's looking at us…" Yamato scolded her. Miyu cuddled his arms "Honey! Stop scolding her… you shouldn't waste your energy on Ran… you can never stop her when she's happy…" she said in a sweet voice. "I know Miyu but it's very embarrassing…" he murmured. Miyu just smiled. 

"Darling RAN!!!" someone yelled. They turned to where the voice came from and saw Tatsuki running towards her. "Ran!!! I'm so happy to see you again… give me a kiss…" he pouted his lips towards her but Ran had smacked it. "You never learn…" she said. Tatsuki cried in front of her "I'm so happy that I can spend time with you again… my love…" he said. "Yeah! I'm missed having an outing everyday!!! It's good to be back…"she said. "You got it Ran…" Tatsuki added. Then they both cheered. "Outing! Outing! Outing!" Yamato sighed.

Suddenly, a limousine parked in front of them. The door opened and spit the lovers out. "Mami! Yuuya!" Ran said. Yuuya smiled at them "Sorry if we're late!" Mami cuddled Yuuya's arms. Ran suddenly spoke "I'm happy that you're coming with us Mami." she said. "Shut up Kotobuki! I'm here because of Yuuya… I want to be with him… and not because of you…" she squinted. "Mami…" Yuuya sighed.

Ran laughed "Alright! Let's go and have some fun." she said. Suddenly, Miyu tapped her shoulder. She turned to her "What is it?" Miyu put her hands on her hips "Are you forgetting someone?" she asked. Ran thought for a second "Is there someone?" she said to her. Miyu glared at her "Someone like Aya…" she yelled at her. Ran grinned "Sorry!"

"Yeah! And Rei too…" Yuuya added. She paused after hearing his name 'Oh! I almost forgot…' she thought. Mami spoke "Those two are always late…" she complained.

"Hey!!!" they heard Aya. They turned to where her voice came. She's waving at them. Ran looked for Rei and saw him behind Aya. They are together. Her heart beat races again but something's different from before. She can feel pain in some corner of her heart but she can't picture it out. She doesn't have any idea about it.

Within a few seconds, Aya was already in front of her "Sorry, if we're late." she said. Miyu interrupted, "It is okay Aya, and we have just arrived also." Aya smiled. She turned to Ran "Ran, I'm sorry!" she said. Ran tried to smile. She tapped Aya's shoulder "It's okay Aya, I know that it's not your fault…" she said sarcastically. She tried to ignore her heart beat and the 'undefined' pain she felt as Rei approaches her. "Are you talking about me?" he asked. She turned to him….

She swallowed. He's wearing his usual green polo and a t-shirt inside with a panda's face on it but there's something that makes her heart races that is very unlikely to happen. She found him so handsome.

She gulped at her thoughts. Why is she thinking like that? She count from one to ten and looked straightly into his eyes. She pointed at his face with a shaky fingers "Yes! I'm talking about you…" she said. When she noticed that her hand is still shaking, she hid it behind her. And their eyes met. Usually, after their fight with words, they'll glare at each other. But things suddenly change, they are not glaring, in fact, they are staring at each other.

Aya thought that it was a glare between them, and a fight will follow up. She interrupted the two before anything happens. "Ran! I'm the one who's late. Actually, he came first before me…" she stated. Ran stared at Aya. Thanks to her, because if she didn't interrupt them, she should be melting by now. "Yo-yo-you don't have to defend him, t-th-tha-hat nerd will never learn." she said. She turned around to avoid Rei's eyes. She count from one to ten again and yelled "Okay! Let's go!!!!" Everyone followed.

Miyu noticed everything about Rei and Ran. They act and talked differently from before. She shook her head. 'I think… I'm just hungry…' she said to herself. "Honey let's go!" Yamato called. "Coming!" And they went off.

* * *

"Wow! This beach is cool!" Ran yelled happily staring at the beach. "Ran, let's arrange our things first." Miyu said. She turned around, but instead on catching Miyu's glimpse, she saw Aya and Rei talking to each other. She stared at them. Aya's talking to him with a very contented smile. Rei's just staring at her, listening on every word she's saying. She usually sees them together whenever the group has an outing or something, but the feeling's different from the usual. She felt…. sad. 

She quickly turned around. She touched her chest. Her heart is acting strange. It feels like it will explode in any minute. She inhaled a deep breath. What is this feeling? It is very painful… so painful… that she can't breathe.

"Ran?" Miyu whispered. She feels confused at Ran's sudden silence. She turned to where Ran's eyes were focused a while ago. She saw Aya and Rei talking to each other and no other suspicious thing. She thought for a second. She walked towards Ran and tapped her shoulder. "Ran, what's wrong?" she asked. Ran didn't move. Her head is still looking at the ground. "Ran?" she asked again. Suddenly, Ran lifted her head and yelled. "Alright! Let's go and have some party…." Miyu blinked. "Come on Tatsuki… Let's go!!!" Tatsuki ran towards her and joined her happy cheer.

She smiled. 'I thought something bad happened….' she said to herself. She turned to Aya and Rei again. Aya's already fixing her things while Rei's looking at their side… or is it Ran? She rubbed her eyes. Suddenly, she saw Rei looking at the beach. Her face frowned. She tapped her head "Am I hallucinating? What's wrong with me?" she said.

"Honey? Are you alright?" Yamato spoke behind her. She turned and smiled "Yeah! I'm just hungry. Why don't we eat already honey pie?"

After their preparations, they started celebrating their outing. Ran, Aya and Miyu swam on the beach. They splashed water on each other. Mami and Ran did their 'no. 1 gal competition' again. They are very happy at their outing.

On the other hand, while everyone is enjoying their selves, Rei, 'the-kill-joy-nerd' watched them only. He sometimes spent his time alone whenever there's an outing. He never joined them. He distanced his self far enough from them. But even so, they all stayed friends.

After swimming and playing, they went back to their cottage and started eating their lunch. "I'm starving and everything…" Ran muttered. Tatsuki pouted again "Then let me filled you with my kisses…" he said. Ran hit his head again. "Jerk off!!!" she yelled.

Then she turned around and saw Rei staring at her. Their eyes met again. It seems like his eyes are full of questions. But why? She was about to say something to him when, suddenly, Aya approached Rei, holding a plate filled with foods. Her heart aches again. She looked down and closed her eyes. She hated feeling this way. And why does it always happen whenever she saw Rei and Aya together? She clenched her fist. Then she lifted her head and turned to another direction where she can't see them. She saw Miyu looking at her confusedly.

'Why is she looking at me like that?' she thought. To stop her stares, she grinned. "Come on let's eat." she said. Then walked towards the table to get her food "I really am hungry… Hey Tatsuki… It's time to eat…" she yelled.

Miyu frowned. After staring at Ran and Rei a while ago, she finally realized what was going on between them. And she didn't want to take it true to herself 'I just hope that my intuition is incorrect… coz… if it isn't… something awful will surely happen…'she pleaded. "… and I don't like it…"

They spend the day happily… except for Ran and Miyu.

Ran spent her time enjoying… but at the same time following Aya and Rei's togetherness. She feels bothered but she can't just ignore it. She doesn't want to see them but how? Her eyes are automatically looking at them. There's so much pain inside and she can't tell what that feeling is. She wanted to disappear at the sight of their togetherness, Aya's smile and Rei's guidance. It bothers her a lot. She was supposed to be happy… but… why can't she be? Before… she feels happy just by seeing Aya's smile when she's with Rei. But now, she hated how things worked out and changed. She has no idea on what is happening to her, especially to her feelings. She never felt like this before… and she never wanted to…

There is a time when Aya was walking towards Rei. She watched them, although, she never wanted too. Then suddenly and unexpectedly, she tripped off… towards him. Rei, automatically, catch her. They were so close. It seems like, to her, they are hugging… like a very sweet couple.

Ran felt lonely. Her heart was suffering from pains and hurts, but why? What's the meaning of this pain she felt inside?

**Ran's POV**

_Every time Rei and Aya walked… eat… chat… having a little conversation… her smile… his looks… her unexplainable happy eyes… Everything… _

_It feels like my heart was torn into pieces… _

_I felt something inside… _

_Something that is more painful than sadness that I never felt before…_

_Is it hate…? _

_Anger…? _

_Or… something called…. Jealousy…………? _

_But wait NO WAY!!! I was supposed to be happy now that Aya is already with the one she love who is Rei… _

_And besides… _

_How can I be jealous when I don't have any feelings for him… _

_But do I really felt nothing for him…?_

_Is it just companionship or something like friendship…? _

_Is that the final relationship we had for each other...? _

_Just friendship?_

**End of Ran's POV**

And at the same time…

**Miyu's POV**

_Ran, Aya and I are very close to each other. We've been friends for a very long time. We are fond being together. And I'm happy when I'm with them…._

_But why am I acting like this? Why am I thinking like this? Why am I feeling this way?_

_I know for a long time that Rei is in love with Ran… but he gave Aya a chance… but why? _

_I thought that things have change… that Rei finally developed feelings for Aya… but is my intuition correct…? Had he really forgotten his feelings for Ran…? _

_The way I saw Ran and Rei looked at each other… _

_They stare with something in their eyes that is filled with… I don't know…_

_They usually fight with each other… And, before, I never saw those stares… but things suddenly changed… Their glares are very different… It feels like it's a glance or something…_

_Then, as our happiness continues… I noticed something that makes my heart even more confused and, somehow, nervous. I, sometimes, saw Ran looking secretly on Rei and Aya's closeness. I can sense anxiety… sadness… and even pains… But why?_

_Does… she… already develop a feeling… for him? Did Ran finally fall for Rei…? NO WAY!!!! That is very impossible. First and foremost… they are never that closed enough to be together… or to spend time together… they, also, never talk to each other… they always argue whenever they saw each other… they're exchanging words that are very bad for them… Moreover, Ran will never fall for a good-boy-and nerdy-type like Rei… And I know that Ran will never hurt any friends of her… including and especially Aya…_

_So I think my intuition is incorrect… but somehow… it's true… AAAAAAAHHHH!!!! I feel confused…_

_There's only one way that I can make things clearer… To observe more… But I still pray that things will work out… especially if my intuition is really happening…_

**End of Miyu's POV**

The night came…

The girls shared on one cottage while the boys shared on the cottage beside the girl's cottage. They enjoyed their outing very much. But it's already night time and it's time to rest. Everyone had already fallen asleep except for Ran.

She can't sleep. She's still thinking about her feelings again… her undefined feelings specifically. She kept on staring at the ceiling. She stayed like that. She wanted to sleep but she was bothered by her feelings. How can she forget about that?

She closed her eyes again to try, but the picture of them together is bothering again. She sat up and scratched her head several times. 'This was getting even worse' she thought. Then she looked at Aya who is sleeping beside her. Her eyes soften. 'You are very lucky… I hope that I can be on your place someday.' she thought. Suddenly, her eyes widened. She scratched her head hardly again. 'Why am I thinking like that…? This has to stop…'

Then she stood and decided to walk for a while. She went out on the cottage.

She stretched her arms and walked towards the seashore. She inhaled the fresh air. She walked to her left, still near the seashore where the seawater is almost touching her feet. Then, suddenly, she heard someone singing…

_I can't believe that I feel this way  
There is so much that I want to say  
I wanna touch you, hold you,  
feel you, please you  
_

She followed the voice where it came from. Then, after a bit of walking, she saw Rei. Her heart pumps again. He was facing the beach, sitting on the sand and playing a guitar.

It seems like Rei had sensed her presence. He stopped singing and playing the guitar. He turned around and saw Ran behind him. Their eyes stared on each other. They stayed like that for a while, when Rei's smile broke it. "Still up?" Rei said. Ran came back to reality, then nodded. "Yes! Can't sleep?" she asked. "Not really." he replied.

Ran walked towards him. "Playing a guitar huh?" she asked again. She sat beside him "I didn't know that you are good at that."

"I'm a DJ, remember? I like music and everything that's related to it." He said. "And besides my famil-…" he paused.

She gulped. She knew that the word is 'family' but she can sense that Rei really never like talking about them. So she changed the topic, "Wow! That's very unbelievable of you… You're so talented…" she commented, but no reply.

She thought for another way. "I heard you singing a while ago… You're good at it also… very nice voice… Did you compose that?"

Rei turned to her. She smiled. Rei smiled back "No! It's just one of my favorite songs. A woman sang it. His name is Tamia."

"And what is the title?" she asked. "'Who do you tell?' is the title." he replied. "It talks about a person who can't tell his/her feelings to his/her loved one."

Suddenly, he heard her laugh. His eyes narrowed. Ran stopped laughing. "Sorry! I never thought that a stoic type boy like you would love to hear a love song…" she chuckled.

"Well! Now you know…" he said.

"I know, Sing it for me." She commanded.

"What? Why would I wanna do that?" he asked.

Ran pleaded. "Oh! Please Rei… I want to hear it…"

Rei looked at her for a second... then he let out a big sigh. 'Why can't I say no to you…?' he said in the back of his mind. He lifted his head and nodded. Ran grinned "Alright! Why don't you start?" she asked. Rei sighed again. "Wait! But only a little stanza ok?" he said. Ran nodded several times as she grins.

Then, suddenly, she heard Rei strumming the guitar. She listened carefully. She makes sure that she can hear every word he'll sang. Then…

_Who do you tell when you love someone_

He started singing. She turned to see him singing, and to her surprise, he was looking straightly into her eyes. She was mesmerized by his eyes. It seems like there was something that Rei wanted to tell her about.

_Hoping that someone's in love with you_

She feels confused. Why is he staring at her? And his song is like the words that his eyes wanted to tell…

_  
Who do you tell when you love someone _

As she looked straightly into his eyes, he was becoming closer and closer.

_  
I think I might as well tell you_

He's already an inch away. His face, his eyes… and his lips are very, very close… Her eyes are getting weak as well as his. She parted her lips. And she wanted to… and to be… ki…

They were about to do what they heart wanted when the seawater touched Ran's feet. She shrieked. She looked down and saw the seawater on her feet. And it was cold. They were interrupted.

She turned to Rei again. He was looking at her with wide eyes. Their closeness was gone. She remembered the moment they had 10 seconds ago. And before he noticed her blushing, she looked down again to her feet. Silence surrounds them.

The atmosphere is different form before. Ran has to think a way before the silence swallowed them completely. "Aaa—aaa—aah… that wa---was… a nice song." she said.

"Thank you!" was all he can say. Ran lifted her head and faced him courageously. She smiled "It really is a good song… Are you dedicating it to someone?" she asked foolishly. 'Oh! No! I can't believe I've said that? How foolish of me?' She needs to think of a way to change the topic again. "Aaa…aaah….ah…. you…u … don't ha…ave to answer that… and…"

"I am…" she heard him said. He turned to her "…I am dedicating it to someone…" he added. "Someone… who's very stupid… very insensitive… but very beautiful…" he smiled.

Ran tries to smile. Somehow, she feels lonely… or something like envious… envy to this girl whom he dedicate the song. "I--- is--- is it for Aya?" she asked courageously. Rei frowned. His eyes narrowed. He turned to the sea again.

After a while, she heard his big sigh. "It's time to sleep Ran." He placed the guitar on its holder or bag. He stood and looked down. He offered a hand. "Come on, let's go." He said. Ran looked at his hand and took it. 'It's soft and cold' she thought as she placed her hand to his. "Thank you…" she said after she stood completely.

They smiled to each other and started walking towards their cottage. They didn't utter a word until they reached their cottage.

"Good night!" Ran said. And before she could open the door's cottage, Rei turned her around. Ran was shocked. Then a moment later, Rei bent his head down and kissed her on her cheek. She can't utter a word. Her lips are just parted.

Rei smiled. "Goodnight!" then he went inside the boy's cottage.

Rei was already gone but Ran is still standing there. She touched her cheek where Rei had kissed her. She can feel her hot and reddened cheek. "Rei…" she uttered. Then she smiled. "Goodnight!" she said. Then she opened the door and get back to sleep. This time, she really has fallen asleep… a real good sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

As Ran sleeping soundly, Miyu was awake. After Ran had left the cottage, she was also awake. She can't sleep because of her intuitions. She followed Ran to walk with her. But to her surprise, she saw Ran and Rei together. They are sitting next to each other on the sand. She was a few miles away. And she made sure that they wouldn't see her.

After a while, she saw them leaning closer to each other. And it seems like they will gonna kiss. But it didn't happen. Because there was an interruption came. And she doesn't know what it is 'coz she was too far enough to see closer.

Then she went back to the cottage. She wanted to sleep but can't.

A moment later, Ran and Rei was already in front of the cottages. She looked through the window. And to her surprise, as Ran tried to open the door, Rei turned her and kissed her in her cheek. Miyu's eyes widened. She hid under the window. "That can't be!" she placed a hand on her chest. She can't breathe normally.

Why is this happening? Rei and Ran are in love with each other? Is it really true? She knew already that Rei loved Ran… but Ran? How can that happen? Are they seeing each other secretly? BUT NO!!! Ran will never do that!!! She was sure that Ran is happy whenever she saw Aya happy with Rei. And also, she will never betray her friends… not in a million years.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted, the doorknob move. She quickly crawled towards her bed and lay. She closed her eyes and pretended that she's already asleep. Ran was already in her bed and sleeping soundly. She opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at her two friends with lonely eyes. "I love the two of you really… I'm happy when we are together… but how can I make things right… if the two of you… are in love… with the same guy… and I don't know... what to do…" tears fell down to her cheeks. She cried silently…

_**  
**_**Oh! It's been a while… sorry for making you wait… hehehehehe… Sorry for the wrong grammars again… foolishness… I don't know… if I really am improving… but let's leave that for now… I'll find a way… well! This will be my birthday treat to each and every one of you… hope you'll enjoy…**

**I just hope that there could be more who'll send reviews… I'll really appreciate it… promise you that… **

**We're already approaching the drama scenes guys…**

**Yuki-Sakura****: Wow thanks for being a number one fan… and no… sorry to disappoint you but the confession thing will happen on the next chapter… or maybe the next next chapter… Sorry… but it's a secret… hehehehe... hope you'll send reviews again…**

**Anon-azure****: Yeah! Ran x Rei forever… hehehehe…**

**Iswakgirl****: Thanks for the review… Sorry for updating late than you had expected… I just want to have more reviews than before… hehehehe… Sorry for having a different Ran… I'm just thinking that she might be acting like that in front of someone she cares about… **

**Rosette: I love you too… hehehehehe… thanks for idolizing me… I'll try to make this story even better… because, me too, this is one of my favorite pairing… you know… opposite attracts… hehehehe… hope u'll send reviews again… and hope u'll keep loving my story… mwuaxckz**


	10. What's happening?

The morning came…

"WOHOOOOOO" Ran yelled as she went outside the cottage. "This will surely be a nice day…" she screamed. "Ran!!! Kindly keep quiet please… you'll wake everyone up…" Aya politely said. Ran turned to her, "Don't worry about the others… we're here to celebrate this special day… now is our last day for celebration…" Aya smiled "… Oh Ran… you'll never change…"

"You're very noisy you know… can't you keep quiet for just one minute?" Mami, who had just stepped out on the cottage, said. Ran's eyebrow arched "Then why don't you just cover your ears so that you can't hear me…" Ran said sarcastically. "Is that a challenge?" Mami said while positioning herself for a fight.

"Calm down Mami…" Yuuya said behind her. "… Why don't we eat first? I'm very hungry…" Mami's eyes softened. She hugged Yuuya's arm. "Good Morning, sweetie pie… Alright then… let's have our breakfast… ALONE." She glared at Ran. "Alright… let's eat…" Yuuya said and they walked to a cottage where they held their meal time. "They are very sweet, aren't they?" Aya stated. "Yes, indeed." Ran replied.

Suddenly, Miyu went out of the cottage. The two turned to her. "Good morning Miyu." Ran greeted. Miyu faced them and smiled softly. Aya noticed her eye bags and paled face. "Miyu are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

She stared at her two best friends. Before, she feels happy when they are together, but now, something feels different. It makes her feel sad. Sadness that pushes her tears off from her eyes. She turned her back hurriedly before she could cry "Of course, I'm okay… I'm just hungry… you know… longing for breakfast… I'll just call my honey so that I can already eat." She ran towards the male's cottage. She didn't want them to see her sad face every time she saw her two best friends together. She didn't want them to get worried about her. But still… she'll never feel relax about everything that's going on…

"Did you see that?" Aya suddenly asked. "I can sense that she has a problem." Ran tapped her shoulder. "I think she is…" she rubbed her chin and thought "It's probably a fight with my brother…" Ran lifted a thumbs-up "But don't worry about her. Miyu is a strong gal… she can handle everything… especially my brother." Aya smiled. "Oh Ran…"

"My darling Ran… Good morning…" Tatsuki screamed from behind. Ran turned to her "Good Mor-" before she could finished her greetings for him, she realized that he's pouting his lips on her again, so, knowing Ran, she smacked his face. "Why are you kept doing that?" she said. Tatsuki stood "Sorry! But every time that we're not together, I'm missing you…" he grinned. "How sweet of you Tatsuki…" Aya interrupted.

"Oh! Good Morning Aya…" Tatsuki greeted. "Good Morning Tatsuki…" she greeted back. "I'm very hungry… let's go and eat Tatsuki…" Ran said. "Wait!!!" Aya called. They turned to her and saw that she's already blushing. "Uhmm… Tatsuki… can I ask if Rei's still sleeping?" she said. Ran shivered, she remembered the moment last night.

Tatsuki smiled at Aya "He's already there." He pointed at their 'canteen cottage'(sorry about the term… I don't know what term should I use about this). "He woke up before me… then I saw him cooking for breakfast…" he said. Aya's eyes widened a bit "Cooking for breakfast?" she said softly. "You know… he's a good cook… every cuisine is very delicious…" his eyes are sparkling. "I didn't know that he's a good cook… I have never taste any food he made…" Aya said while blushing deeper. "Oh! Tatsuki, you're over reacting…" suddenly, they heard Ran spoke. "But Ran, I'm just implying the truth… he really is a good cook…" he stated.

"Yeah! Yeah! I know… So what? Let's go now and eat…" she said and walked towards their canteen cottage. Tatsuki and Aya are still looking at her. "She knew?" they muttered in chorus. They can't believe that Ran knew that Rei's a good cook. They looked at each other. They blinked and blinked. "Hey! What are you two doing there? Come on let's go!!!" she yelled at them.

They turned to each other and laugh. "Ran knew everything when it comes to food…" Aya said. "Yeah!!!" Tatsuki replied. "Come on let's go…" and they walked towards the cottage. But even so, it bothers Tatsuki a lot, 'How did she know?' he asked his self.

* * *

"Yamato? Honey? Are you there?" Miyu knocked on the male's cottage. Yamato opened the door. He's still rubbing his eyes. "Wha-what is it, honey?" he yawned. Miyu tapped her foot on the floor. "Do you know what time is it?" she asked. Yamato looked from side to side to search for a clock. He turned to Miyu again. "Sorry! I didn't realize that it's already morning…" he smiled. Miyu pushed him inside. "Why don't you fix yourself first so that we could already eat breakfast." she commanded. "Alright ma'am…" he said and hurried to his room. Miyu smiled. Even if they are just a minute apart, it seems like a year for her. She really loved her Yamato. And she'll do anything to please him.

After a moment, Yamato has already changed his clothes. "Come on honey! Let's go…" he said. Miyu walked towards him and hugged him. She stared into his eyes "Just for a moment, please… give me a kiss…" she asked. Yamato, shocked at first, and then he bent down his head and gave her a kiss. He cupped her cheeks and felt tears on it. He let go of her lips and stared at the crying Miyu. "What is it honey? Why are you crying?" he caressed her cheeks and wipe the tears on her face. "Miyu please… tell me…" he pleaded. Miyu closed her eyes and shook his head. "It's nothing… I just missed you…" she said between sobbed. She buried her face into his chest. "Please Yamato… don't leave me okay… I love you… I'll do anything for you… just don't' go okay?" she muttered. Yamato held her chin and lifted her face. Their eyes met. He wiped her tears. He smiled and said. "You know that I won't… and I will never leave you…" she took her hand and kissed the ring he gave her. "… This is the proof of my love to you Miyu…" he looked into her eyes again. "I promise you that… so please don't you cry anymore okay?" He hugged her again "I will always be here for you… I pledge my life on that…" Miyu put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you so much Yamato…"

Suddenly, Yamato's stomach growled. They looked to each other and laughed. "See I told you… I'm very hungry…" he held her hand. "Let's go now and join everyone…" she smiled at him and they went off.

* * *

"Wow!!! Smells great!!!" Ran said as she opened the door. She looked around and saw Yuuya and Mami eating already. "Hey! Come on now… join us… let's eat…" he said to them. Ran approached them and sniffed their foods "Hmmmm!!! That's smells delicious…" she commented. "Move pig!!!" someone said from behind. She looked over her shoulder and saw Rei staring at her. Suddenly, she remembered the moment they had last night, the interrupted kiss and the kiss on her cheek. She tried not to blush and faced him courageously. "So y-yo-you're the one wh-wh-who cooked breakfast huh?" she asked in a tattered voice. Rei smirked. He noticed her tattering voice and he knew the reason why. "So?" he said. He placed the plate that he's holding on the table. "Hey! I'm asking nicely here…" she smelled again the food. "Hmmmm!!! So delicious…" Tatsuki walked towards her. "See!!! I told you that it smells good." he said. "Yeah!!! You're right…" she replied. They sat down and took a plate "Let's eat… thanks for the food…" they cheered.

Rei sighed and went back to the kitchen. Aya walked towards him "Uhmmm… Re-rei…" Rei turned to her "Oh Aya! Good morning…" he said and turned to his cooking again. "Is there any problem?" he added. Aya watched her back. It's always like this. Rei is always quiet, only short words came from his mouth whenever they talked to each other. But she didn't mind, for as long as they are together, she can take all the pain she feels. And she's still hoping that someday, Rei will learn to love her the way she loves him. She moved closer to him. "Do you need help?" she asked. Rei turned to her. "It's okay Aya… I can handle everything here." He took a plate and gave it to her. "Here… eat now before those two eat all the foods." Aya laughed. Rei faced his cooking again. A moment later he realized that Aya is still standing beside him. "What's wrong Aya? Aren't you hungry?" he asked. Aya looked down and blushed "I-I-I-i… would like to eat together with you… if you don't mind?" she looked at him. "Can't you eat alone?" he asked politely. Aya's eyes became sad. Rei noticed it. He let out a big sigh, "Okay! I'll just finish this so you could eat…" he said. Aya blushed deeply and nodded. "Sure!!"

After the cooking is done, Rei and Aya went to the table and joined everyone. After a while, Miyu and Yamato came in too. They sat beside Mami and Yuuya while Aya and Rei sat in front of Ran and Tatsuki. "Wow!!! Rei, did you really cook this?" Yamato said while inhaling the foods served on the table. Yuuya interrupted "I, as his best friend, never knew that Rei is a good cook… and this is actually the first time that I'll taste his cuisines." he said. "Here you go honey." Mami offered a spoon and put it into his mouth. Yuuya smiled at her, "But Mami… you don't have to do that…" he muttered. "But I like doing it honey…" she said as she touched his cheek. "How sweet!!!" everyone laughed and started eating.

"Here you go Rei!!!" Aya put a plate in front of Rei. "Oh thanks…" he said. "What do you want to eat?" she asked. Rei looked at her, "It's okay Aya… I can handle myself… you don't have to worry about me…" Aya looked down "Yeah right… I'm sorry…" she said. Rei sensed her disappointed voice. He let out a deep breath again and said "I want rice Aya." he said and gave her a bowl. Aya, shocked at first, smiled at him. "Yes…" she took the bowl and put rice on it. Rei just watched her. Then he sensed someone's stare. He turned and saw Ran staring at him. She quickly turned to her food again and eat in a hurried manner. Then she choked. "What happen Ran?" Tatsuki asked. Ran tapped her chest several times. Tatsuki handed her a glass of water. She drank it "AAAAHHH!!! I thought I'll die…" she said. Tatsuki leaned closer "Of course Ran, I won't let that happen… not in a million years…" he said. "Shut it Tatsuki…" and they all laugh. Rei's still looking at Ran. He sensed eyes again staring at him. He turned and saw Miyu, giving him narrowed eyes. Yamato interrupted her. "Hey honey, do you like this?" Miyu smiled at Yamato. Rei feels confused. 'What's with the stare?' he asked his self.

* * *

After their breakfast, they swam again and enjoyed their last day of celebration. Ran and the others are enjoying the beach but two persons are missing, Aya and Rei. "By the way, where is Aya? And Rei too?" Tatsuki asked in the middle of their happenings. Ran noticed it too. She acted that she didn't care, but she can't ignore the feelings of worry she had by now. Miyu looked at Ran. She can sense jealousy in her eyes. She closed her eyes. "Don't worry about them Tatsuki." Yuuya suddenly spoke. "They might be having their own moment right? So let's just ignore them." he said. Tatsuki thought for a second "Hmmm… yes because they are a couple… so that means…" he turned to Ran "…let's have our own moment Ran…" he tried to hug her again when Ran stood from the sea and throw a punch on him. "… Don't you dare…" she sighed. "I'll be back later okay? I'm going to get something…" then she went to the cottage.

Miyu watched her leave. Her eyes are filled with anxiety. "Miyu?" Yamato suddenly approached her. She gave him a smile "Yamato? Can we talk for a moment?" she said. Yamato smiled back "I've been waiting to hear that…"

* * *

At the veranda of the male's cottage, Rei and Aya are sitting on a bench. "Why don't you join them Aya?" he asked suddenly. "It's okay… I want to spend this last day with you…" she turned to him with a reddened face and smiled at him. Rei nodded and stared at the sea. "But still… you should be enjoying yourself with them…" he added. "… I am enjoying myself right now…" she said and blushed deeply. Rei looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She didn't tell it straightly but he knew the meaning of those words. Silence surrounds them

Ran's walking towards their cottage, still thinking about Rei and Aya. "Where have they gone to…" she muttered. Then she paused as her eyes get widened. "Oh! No! Why am I thinking like this? Why am I worry about them?" she grabbed her hair and rubbed it. "Stop this nonsense Ran… you shouldn't be thinking like this… Darn it!!" then she calmed herself. "Why is it always happening?" she started walking again. "… For all I care…" She was an inch away to their cottage when she saw Aya and Rei together sitting at the bench. She hid behind their cottage. She rests her head on the wall. She closed her eyes. "What is it with me? Why am I hiding like this? And why do I feel nervous?" then she heard Aya spoke. She peeked and watched them.

"Rei… there's something that I want you to have?" Aya said. Rei turned to her. She grabbed the paper bag beside her and took the blue scarf in it. "Here." she said. Rei took the scarf "What's this?" he said. Aya looked down as her cheek reddened "It's a scarf. I want you to have it…" she lifted her face and courageously looked at him "… so you can remember me in cold weather…" she smiled at him. "Thanks…" was all she heard from him. Aya's eyes widened. 'That's it?' she said to herself. "Do-do you like it?" she asked. "Of course!" he said with an unemotional voice. Then he put it on his lap. Aya never expected the cold treatment she got. "O-o-okay…" she said. Rei turned to her and saw that her eyes are lonely. He sighed again.

Ran heard everything. She feels pain inside. She feels something strange towards her best friend. But why? She stopped peeking and rests her head on the wall. She touched her chest. 'What's happening to me?' she said to herself. Then she heard Aya's voice again. She started peeking again, even if she doesn't want to.

"Rei, are you happy being with me?" she suddenly asked. Rei's eyebrows met and looked at Aya "What?" Aya turned to him "Are you still happy?" she asked again. "What are you talking about Aya?" he asked in an irritating voice. "Why are you always like this?" he heard her say. Aya's face looked down and started crying. "I did everything I could to please you… but why are you always treating me this way?" she clenched her fist. "Are you tired already?" he asked suddenly. Aya turned to him in a shocked manner. She didn't expect his insensitive response. Rei rested his back on the bench again. "If you are already tired we can have it done." he said. "No!" she said. "Then what is it?" He held the scarf she gave "Is it all because of this?" Aya stared at the scarf, then to his eyes. "I told you thanks, didn't I? Is there anything you want me to say?" She can sense madness and irritation in his voice and she feels scared and nervous. "Rei… I just want to be with you all the time… but why are you always acting strange towards me… I just want to know…" Rei clenched his fist and stood. "You know Aya… I'm trying my best to act the way you want me to but... it's too difficult for me too…" Aya stood. "How come? What is it that makes things harder for you? Tell me… please Rei… tell me…" Rei looked at her with a pale face and said "… You…"

Aya's tears streamed down. It seems like her heart had exploded at that moment. She can't believe what she had heard. She can't take it anymore. She run and run and left Rei standing there.

Rei sighed as he watched Aya run. "… and that stupid friend of yours…" he whispered. He rubbed his head and was about to sit again when a punched reached his face. He was about to fall when a hand grabbed his collar and pinned him to the wall. "What is it with you?" He knew the person. 'Coz she's the only one who can do that to him. "Why are you very insensitive?" she asked in an angry voice. Rei rubbed his cheek that took the punch. "She did everything for you… Why?" she added. She feels strange before but when she saw her friend crying, she feels like punching him forever. When it comes to her friends, she'll do anything for their happiness even if it hurt her.

She pushed Rei again to the wall. "Speak Rei… before I did things that I might regret later…" Suddenly, Rei's eyes stared at her. "I told you, didn't I? It's none of your darn business… now get away from me…" he smacked her hands away and fixed his clothes. "That's it? That's all you can say after making her cry like that?" Ran said as she clenched her fist. "Are you really happy when a girl cries over you? Is that the only thing that makes you happy…?" she said. Rei turned to her with angry eyes "You don't know anything about me Ran… or anything that's happening around here… so get lost" Ran's getting impatient. "Then why are you making her cry like that?"

Rei suddenly turned to her. "Do you think this is my idea? Who told me that I should give Aya a chance huh? Who told me that I should do anything to please her?" Ran suddenly feels nervous as Rei continues "… Isn't that you? Aren't you the one who told me that?" he added. "Yeah! I told you that… so? What does it all care about this?" she said in a nervous voice. "It doesn't mean that you should make her suffer… act your age Rei… act as a man…" Rei walked towards her and pushed her on the wall. "Ouch!" Rei pinned her shoulder "… Let go of me…" Ran said as she tried to get away. But the more she struggle the more he tighten his grip. "Rei… Let go of me…" she said. "Not until I'm finished with you…" he said. Ran looked straightly to his eyes. He's really mad. She clenched her shaking fist. She feels scared but tries to speak "Then tell me… why are you making her suffe-"

"Suffer? Don't act as if you know anything about sufferings… 'Coz you only think about the things that'll make you happy… you never suffer… you only see things that is visible to your eyes…" Ran feels confused "I didn't get it…"

"Of course you can't… let me ask you Ran… Has anyone asked me about the feelings I had when I'm with Aya… did anyone cared about the sufferings I felt… and do you even asked of whom I wanted to be with…?" Ran gulped. He's right… she always cared about Aya… she never considered his feelings… they never considered him… "… Cat got your tongue? Now tell me… who suffers a lot about this? And do you really even care about my sufferings… so don't you dare tell something about sufferings coz you know nothing about it…" then he walked away, leaving the shocked Ran.

"Hey! Ran hasn't come back yet…" Tatsuki muttered. "Why don't you look for her? Maybe a monster ate her…" Mami said. Tatsuki grinned "No way!!! 'Coz she's more powerful than the monster. Bye!!!" then he went off.

* * *

Yamato and Miyu are sitting on a rock. "So what is it that you want to tell me?" Yamato asked. Miyu's face became sad again "Did I tell you about Rei's feelings towards Aya?" Yamato stayed quiet. "To tell you the truth… he doesn't love Aya…" Yamato eyes widened after hearing her last statement.

(Uhmm!!! I can't remember if Miyu told Yamato about the situation in the series… let's just pretend that she hadn't told him before… hehehe…)

"What?" he asked. Miyu continued "He has no feelings for her. He told Aya about it."

"How come? I never noticed that…"

Miyu hugged her knees and rest her chin above it. "I thought also at first. I thought that they are having a nice time… but I'm wrong… he likes someone else…" Yamato watched Miyu as she speaks. "Then who's this person that Rei likes…" Miyu turned to him…

* * *

"Darling Ran, where are you?" he yelled as he reached their cottage. But no one respond. "Ran?" he muttered. No one is there. "I thought she said that she'll be going here." As he walks, he stepped onto something. "Huh?" he looked down and saw a cell phone with a paper bag beside it. He picked it up and realized that it's Ran cell phone. "Ran's cell? But why is it here?"

(Flashback)

Before they started swimming, Ran gave Aya her cell phone. "Hold this Aya… it might get wet when I swam…" she said. Aya smiled and put the cell phone on the paper bag she's holding. "Alright!" she said. Ran waved goodbye to her and swam again.

At Rei and Aya's conversation…

When Aya stood, the paper bag fell as well as Ran's cell…

(End of Flashback…)

"Oh Ran! You're very careless…" he said. He stood and wiped the sands on the cell. He stared at it for a second then he looked from side to side. He stared to the cell again and gave a devilish grin. "This is the first time that I hold this one and I'm about to explore you…" When he started scanning the cell phone, his eyes get widened. As he pressed the scroll up and down, his eyes became wider and wider. "What's the meaning of this?"

* * *

"Ran?" Yamato gulped. Miyu closed her eyes and nodded. Yamato looked down "But why?" Miyu shook her head. "I don't know also. I don't have any idea about it and I feel scared of what might happen…" Yamato turned to her. "What do you mean? Is there something that I must know?" Miyu held Yamato's arm "I don't know what to do Yamato… I can't think of anyways…"

"Sssshhhh!!! Calm down honey!!! Tell me… What is it that bothers you?" he asked worryingly. "Yesterday, before we arrive here… I noticed that Ran and Rei act differently from each other... but I didn't mind at first… then as time goes by… the whole picture becomes clearer… and it's getting even worse… I found out that … your sister had already fallen for him…"

Yamato looked at her girl friend and smiled. "That's impossible honey… I know my sister very well… you know how she hates Rei… and surely, she'll never fall for him…

"Then tell me… why are they going to kiss last night?" she uttered. "What?" Yamato's eyes widened. "Ran went outside… I followed her… then I saw her with Rei and they were about to kiss when something interrupted them… I'm not sure… but I know that they were going to kiss…"

"Are you sure about that? Or are you just hallucinating?"

"No I'm not… if that's so… then why Rei kissed her last night on her cheek… and she never complained, like what she does to Tatsuki, instead she smiled about it."

Yamato can't speak. He can't believe what he had just heard. "Oh! Yamato… I feel afraid on what might happen… I don't know what to do…" Miyu started crying. Yamato held her cheek and wiped the tears "Miyu… if that is the real case… we can do nothing about it…"

"What? But they are my friends… and I don't want them to fight over one man…"

"That's right… we are their friends… but friends are only guidance… we'll be their guide. I know that you really love them both… but you can't stop their feelings… we just have to support their decisions in life… that's all we can do for now Miyu…" Yamato smiled at her. "… and don't worry… things will work out right…"

Miyu hugged Yamato. "Oh Yamato… I don't know what to do if you're not here with me… I love you so much…" she cried and cried. "Alright now… stop crying…" Yamato said as he tapped her back. He had the feeling that those words are just for encouragement because it will get worse when things started to revealed. 'And I hope not' he said to himself.

* * *

Aya is walking along the seashore. She's still thinking about the moment she had with Rei. _"You…"_ that one word from him never left her mind and it tear her heart into pieces. Tears fell again from her eyes. She ran again. Suddenly, she bumped onto someone. "Oh! Uhm! I'm sorry!" when she lifted her face. The man is already glaring at her. Aya feels scared all of a sudden. The man is big, ugly and scary. "I-i-I'm sorry again mister… I didn't mean to…"

"Oh Woman you made a big mess." said the other man behind the big guy. "Do you know who had you bumped into?" the other man said. Aya's already shaking. "But I really am sorry… I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up!!!" the big guy yelled at her. "This is not your lucky day woman… I'm not in a good day…" he said. Aya looked anywhere for help but the people there are just looking. 'Oh My! Please help me… Someone… help!!" she prayed.

Ran feels very down. She can't forget about Rei. She feels guilty. She wanted to see him again to apologize… but how? She was still thinking when a commotion from somewhere interrupted her. She looked around and saw Aya with a big guy. "Oh! No! Aya…" The guy lifted a hand to punch Aya. She quickly stood and ran towards them but it's already too late "Aya!!!!" she called out.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, somebody stopped the man's punch. "What the!?" The big guy looked at the owner of the hand who stopped him. "Let go of her!!!" he said. Aya's eyes widened and saw that it's actually "Rei!!!"

Ran stopped running and saw Rei. "Rei!?" she whispered.

Yamato, Miyu and the others saw the situation from somewhere. "Isn't that Rei?" Miyu asked, pointing into Rei. "Yes!" Yamato replied. "Come on let's help him…" Yuuya interrupted "Stop Yamato!!!" they all turned to Yuuya. "You shouldn't… look at Rei's eyes…" They looked at Rei and saw his angry eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" the big guy asked him. Rei's still holding the big guy's right arm. "Shut it!!!" he said. The big guy looked at his eyes. They are really angry. Aya saw it too. This is the first time he saw him being mad like that. "Step aside Aya…" she heard him say. She followed him and stepped a mile away. "You little twerp… I'm not in a good mood today…" the big guy said. "Yeah… Boss… kicked his ass off… don't let him live." The man from behind said. "As if I will…" the big guy struggle to free his arms from Rei but Rei didn't let go of him instead he tightened his grip. The big guy felt pain. "Aaah!!! Darn you…" he let go of his left arm to punched Rei but before he could reached his face, Rei had kicked him on his stomach. The moment Rei let go of his arm, the big guy struggle from pain holding his stomach. "Is that all you've got?" Rei looked down on the big guy.

"Damn you!!! What did you do to him?" The other man from behind attempted to punch Rei but Rei stopped it first by his right arm and punched him right on his face. His fist is very strong that the man fell on the ground unconsciously. Then the other man picked a wood and smacked it on Rei's head.

"No!!!" Ran, Aya and the others screamed. Ran was about to help when Rei moved. Rei took the wood on the man and throw it aside. The man helplessly and shakingly sat on the ground "No please…" the man cried. But Rei had lifted him through his collar and did what his mind says. He let go when the man is already unconscious. Rei turned to the big guy and glared at him. The man cried for help "Stop!!! I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt her… I promise…"

"Too late…" Rei was about to punched him when "STOP!!!" he heard Aya screamed. "Stop it Rei… enough!!!" Rei watched the man in front of him. "Run!!!" he said in a threatened voice. The big guy nodded and run hurriedly.

The place became quiet. Yamato and the others can't believe what they saw. Rei is actually scary. They can't even speak. They can't even utter a word.

Ran watched Rei from afar. Rei is really mad and it's all because of her. They should be dead by now if Aya didn't stop him. And she felt guilty about it.

Aya approached Rei slowly. "Rei???" she uttered. "I'm going." he said and went off. Aya tried to stop him "Hey Rei wait! Where are you going?" but he didn't looked back, instead he just continue his walking. "Rei?" she called out again. Someone tapped her on her shoulder. She looked and saw Ran. Ran shook her head telling her to give up. They watched him leave.

Tatsuki watched the scene from afar. He's still holding Ran's cell phone. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes. "Why Ran? Why?" he whispered.

The night came and no one has ever spoken after the incident. Rei had gone home alone. They arrange their things and went home quietly.

* * *

Ran lay on her bed after she reached her room. She's still thinking about Rei. She imagined his mad eyes again. She feels scared. It's all because of her. She's the reason that Rei's mad. She wanted to apologize to him. She sat on her bed and think for a way. Suddenly, "My cell phone… I can reach him by my cell…" she grabbed her bag and search for her cell. "Where is it now?" But she can't find it. She asked for her family's help but they can't find it also. They try to contact it but no one's answering.

"Oh! No! I lost my cell… of all times…" she lay again on her bed. She closed her eyes and think of Rei again. "Oh! Rei, I hope that you're okay…"

* * *

On Tatsuki's room…

He's holding Ran's cell. Whenever her family calls, he just watched it. He didn't answer, not a single call. He searched for the pictures again. He saw Rei's sleeping images. "How come? What are these pictures doing here?" He clenched his fist and closed his eyes. "What's happening?" he turned to the pictures again. "Darn it!!!" Every pictures of Rei is like a knife that shattered his heart. And when he can't hold it anymore… he cried.

**

* * *

Hey guys!!! It's been a long time… sorry if I made you wait that long... hehehe… **

**Does it look okay? The drama scene is up… Sorry for the wrong grammars… hehehehe… as always**…

**Iswakgirl: I miss your reviews… hope to see one again… hehehe…**

**Animatrixgirl: thanks for the review… I know that it's not good when someone knows a hidden something… but Miyu is a different one… she's a good person… and she'll do anything to bide their friendship together… hehehe… but great imagination anyway… hope you'll send reviews again… mwuackz…**

**J.M.: Thanks for the review… Me too… I want them to be together in the end… you know… opposite attracts… heheheh… hope u'l send reviews again… mwackz…**

**Masato****ー正登****: Yes I'm a Filipina… happy to meet you… hehehhe… me too… I would like them to end up together… that's why I make this fic… And Rei like Ran… he told Aya about it… I think he loved Ran… hehehehe.. well anyway… thanks for the review… mwackz…**

**Rosette: thanks for the nice review… I feel sorry for your internet connection… but it's good that you have it again… 'coz I'll make tampo… heheheh… jokes… anyway… hope you like this chapter even if it's full of drama… hehehhe… mwackz…**

**Hope all you readers will send reviews… I would really appreciate it… very much… thanks again for those who send reviews… lav ya ol… mwackz…**


	11. failed love

After the vacation and the unexpected behavior of Rei, everything became different. It's already class hour but their minds are filled with the event happened at the beach where they held their last vacation.

Ran and Aya are thinking about Rei. They can't believe that Rei can be angry like that. And they felt guilty about it especially Ran because she knew that she was the real reason.

'Will he ever talk to me again?' she asked herself, playing a pencil on her mouth and rocking her chair.

Aya, at the same time, is thinking the same. He reminisced the moment when Rei rescued her from the 3 big guys. "Oh Rei…" she sighed, staring blankly through the window.

On the other hand, Miyu is still thinking about her best friends' affairs with Rei. She still felt lonely, imagining the things that will happen when things started to reveal themselves.

Those things are still occupying their minds. They have been bothered by it each and every second. Will things ever work out for them? Or will things be worst than they are now.

However, in the midst of their daydreaming, suddenly, a loud noise was heard and it they were distracted. And when they turned to the cause of the disturbances, it was actually Ran who fell on her chair because of clumsiness. And they all laugh including the three of them.

Miyu and Aya stared happily at Ran… thinking that… _'If Ran is not with us… then each and everyday will probably be lonely…' _

* * *

After dismissal time…

"Aaahhhh…" Ran moaned loudly. Then swallowed her hamburger "This is very delicious… it's been a while since I tasted a hamburger… that is when…" she frowned, staring at the hamburger she was holding. She remembered the moment she had with Rei at his apartment when they are trying to make hamburger for their afternoon meal.

"_What's cooking Rei…?" She said. She saw a round brown formed meat in a plate. "Hmmm… What's this?" she was about to touch it when Rei slapped her hands. _

"_Ouch!!!" Ran cried holding her hand that Rei had slapped. She glared at him but there's no guiltiness on his eyes. He even smirked. "Why you….? Why did you do that?" she asked angrily. _

"_Idiot… Don't you realize that you are about to mess those hamburgers with your dirty hands…." He said then turned to his cooking again. Ran squinted "But you don't have to slap my hand… it hurts so much, can't you see…" she said making him guilty for what he had done. _

_Suddenly, she felt his hand on hers. She turned to Rei whose eyes are focused on her aching hand. She blushed. Then she felt him rubbing the part where he had slapped. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you like that... I never thought that that would be painful for you… I'm sorry…" he said as he caressed her hand gently. _

_Ran blushed even more. She can't believe it. His soft hand rubbing hers… and it's very gentle. Although, it isn't very painful at all… in fact she never felt any pain when he slapped her hands… she acted only. However, she didn't expect that Rei will care for her this much, so much that her heart is pumping while her hand was being caressed. And it feels good… so good…_

'_What?' she gulped at her thinking. Rei turned to her, still holding her hand. Their eyes met. They stayed like that for a moment when Ran looked down. "I---i---m gonna make juice okay…" she said then she walked towards the refrigerator. Rei watched her confusedly. _

'_I must calm myself…' she said as she tightened his grip on the refrigerator's handle. 'Go Ran…' she said to herself. She turned around and met his stare. "Make that hamburger taste good or else… I will pour salt on your juice… got that?" she muttered._

_Rei, in confusion, began to smile. "Oh yes… why not?" he said. _

Ran smiled as she remembered that moment. She stared at the hamburger. Those moments with him makes her feel happy. She feels happy when she's with Rei. But then, something flashed in her mind. The event happened yesterday at their vacation. She sighed. 'I hope he's alright… I wonder what's he doing by now…'

She rubbed her head. "Oh stop it Ran…" she said to herself then frowned. "… You know that he's mad at you…" then she remembered…

_Has anyone asked me about the feelings I had when I'm with Aya… did anyone cared about the sufferings I felt… and do you even asked of whom I wanted to be with…?_

Those words are the words that Rei told her back in the beach. They keep on bothering her. '_… and do you even asked of whom I wanted to be with…?'_

"Oh Rei… what's the meaning of that...?" she said. "I really do want to talk to you… if only I have my cell phone… Aaah… anyway… I need to get back to the classroom before the teacher comes…"

She hurried to the stairway when, suddenly, she heard Aya and Miyu talking. She hid on the wall and eavesdropped on them. She doesn't know why… but there is a feeling that she should know this.

"Miyu…" she heard Aya said. "… Back there in the beach… I realize that Rei really do care about me…" Ran startled. She touched her chest because her heart is like aching or something. She listened even more.

"I never thought that Rei will be mad like that when I got hurt or something. That warmth my heart…" Aya added. Miyu stared at her and listened to her best friend.

Ran wandered on herself 'Is that true...? Is that the real reason on why he is very mad at that time…? Is it because someone's hurting Aya?'

She can't bear it anymore. She feels like crying at that moment. But why? Is she really jealous…?

"That's why I won't give up… because I'm almost there Miyu… and I think Rei had already fallen for me…" she heard Aya said. Miyu gave Aya a forced smile. She can't be sure if that is the real reason because she knew that Rei is in love with Ran and the worst part is… Ran had fallen for him too…

Suddenly, Miyu felt someone's presence. She looked around as her eyes stopped on the stairway, the place where Ran is at the moment. "Miyu?" Aya said when she noticed that Miyu isn't listening. Miyu walked towards the staircase. She followed her. "What's the matter Miyu?" she asked. When Miyu was already in the staircase, she saw nobody.

"Miyu? Is there something wrong?" Aya asked. "No—no—thing…" she replied, but not so sure. "Okay!!! Then let's get going…" and they went off. "… Anyway where is Ran?"

"I don't know… maybe she's already home… she told me that she won't come along with us today because she got important things to do…" Miyu said, she took a glimpse on the staircase where she sensed someone's presence. She feels bothered because she was sure that someone is there, watching and listening to them.

* * *

Ran is sitting at a staircase near the park (You know where they usually held their meeting place… I don't know if it is near the park… but anyway… let's get going…).

"_I never thought that Rei will be mad like that when I got hurt or something. That warmth my heart…_ _and I think Rei had already fallen for me…"_

Ran sighed. "… Is that really true Rei?" She shook her head several times. "Stop it Ran… stop this nonsense… what's happening to you? You shouldn't be thinking like that… you really are very stupid… what do you really care if it is true or not…" she stood. "… I think I should be going and have some fun… Speaking of fun… I haven't seen Tatsuki around… where does that monkey gone to…?" she asked herself.

Then she heard someone calling her. "Sister Ran…" She turned and saw Naoki, Tatsuki's brother.

"Yow!!! Naoki…" she was cut off when she caught him opening his arms to hug him. "Sister Ran…" he shouted. And like his brother, he was stopped by a big punch on his face that sends him to the trash can.

"You two are very alike… and speaking of… where's your brother?" she asked him. Naoki fixed his self and turned to her. "Well… you know Sister Ran… my brother is acting strange this morning. He didn't come down for breakfast and he never came out on his room…"

"Huh!? What's his reason?" she asked.

Naoki looked at her with confusion "Huh!? I thought that you had an argue with him…"

"What? But I haven't spoke to him this morning… and I didn't remember that we argued yesterday… is he sick or something?"

"I don't know… maybe he is… Why don't you call him Sister Ran…"

"Sorry… but I lost my cellphone… Why don't you come with me and see what's your brother doing?" she said.

"Wow… good thinking Sister Ran… come on let's go…"

At Tatsuki's house…

"Well… it's good to have you here future-daughter-in-law…" Tatsuki's mom said. "You know, Tatsuki hasn't come down from his room since morning… why don't you go and check for him…"

"Okay…" she replied.

As she reached Tatsuki's door, she knocked on it. "Hey Tatsuki… open up…" she yelled three times but there is no response. "Tatsuki, you know how impatient I am…" she said as she clenched her fist. And when there is no response again, she kicked the door. The door fell on the ground.

"Wow… that's cool Sister Ran…" Naoki said as he shivered from fear.

They scanned the room but no one is there. "Huh? But he's not here…"

"Huh!? But we never saw him coming down the stair." Naoki implied. They saw the window open. Ran walked towards and looked outside. "I think he climbed down through the window…"

"But why?"

"I think he doesn't want to help in the restaurant for now…" Ran said and laughed.

"But he would never do such thing… my brother is very hardworking… and he always helped mom and dad…" Naoki defended.

Ran thought for a second. _'Yeah… I know Tatsuki… he will never do such thing…'_ she said to herself. "Let's just say that he's up to something… okay… let's leave your brother… he can take care of himself…" she said and they went out of the room. Not noticing that Tatsuki is hiding behind a large tree. When he heard Ran's voice, he quickly came out of the window and rushed to hide behind the tree. He's not ready to see her yet. He doesn't know how to deal with his feelings for now. And the only thing he could do is to watch her silently with the eyes of a failed love.

* * *

"Aaaah… So boring… I can't have fun when I'm all alone… so stupid." Ran said. It's already in the evening. She got home after she went to Tatsuki's house. She never enjoyed anything or had fun today. "Oh yeah… tomorrow's the release of the result for our exam… aah…" She stood from her seat and threw herself on the bed.

"I hope that tomorrow will be a fine day for all of us… especially for me." Then she slept silently.

* * *

The morning came and everybody is very excited for the result of the exam. After the dismissal, Ran saw plenty of her classmates in front of the bulletin board where the results are posted. She ran and pushed herself through. "Excuse me… move or I'll kick all your butts…" she yelled. She saw Aya and Miyu in front of the bulletin. "Aya… Miyu…"

The two girls turned to her "Oh Ran… Come here…" they greeted her with a wide grin.

Ran approached her friends. Miyu smiled at her "Look what you've got…" she pointed on where Ran's name is and she got the 7th place. "You got it Ran… you got the 7th place… good job… we can really graduate together…" but before they ended the sentence, Ran is already running away from them.

"Huh! Ran wait…" Miyu shouted but Ran didn't even turn back. "What's up with her?" she asked. "Dunno…" Aya shrugged in reply.

* * *

Ran is running at the street and it is very fast as if she was chasing for someone. "I've got to tell him… I've got to tell Rei about it…" she said repeatedly while running towards his apartment. In all of a sudden, she had forgotten about their argument at the beach. She just wanted to see him and tell him all about the exam's result. And she is really excited to see him.

Ran had reached Rei's apartment. She paused for a moment to catch her breath then knocked on the door. She knocked for about three times as the door opened. "Huh!?" but no one did, it is really open. "Stupid Rei… he didn't even lock his door. How careless…" She stepped in. "Rei…" she called but no one answered. "That's odd…" She stepped even more and reached the living room. Then something made her eyes widened. It was Rei on the ground, panting for breath.

* * *

"Where in the hell did that Ran go?" Miyu asked as they walk away from their school.

"Yeah… I'm wondering too…" Aya wondered. "… I think she'll tell her family about it… you know… because she'll never leave Shibuya ever again…" she giggled.

Miyu smiled. "Yeah… So now, I'll be heading this way… I'm going to see my Yamato…" she said waving goodbye to Aya.

"Ah… okay. Take care…"

Miyu is very excited to see Yamato again. "I can't wait to tell him that I got the 5th place. I'm sure he'll be happy…" she giggled as she imagined Yamato giving him a kiss. Suddenly, "Huh!?" she gulped when she saw someone familiar sitting on a bench. She moved closer and realized that the man is…

"Tatsuki?"

Ran helped Rei to sit on the sofa. "Rei… lie down… you need to rest." she commanded. She put a hand on his forehead "Oh My! You're so hot. Your fever is very high." She gently pushed the panting Rei on the sofa and helped him lie on it. "I'm going to get hot water and towel. Wait here okay?" she said and went to the kitchen.

Tatsuki turned to Miyu. Miyu saw his anxious face 'What's with the awful face?' she thought in confusion. She approached him "Hey! Tatsuki, what happen? Is there something that matters?" she asked. She heard him sigh. "Tatsuki…" she said with a worried voice.

Tatsuki gave her an unconvincing smile. "Miyu… can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. Miyu nodded and sat beside him. A moment of silence came when Tatsuki began to speak "You're intelligent Miyu… I know you are."

Miyu looked at him confusedly "What do you mean?"

Tatsuki smiled and bowed his head. "You notice everything, didn't you?" he asked.

Miyu's eyebrows met as her heart races with nervousness because she has the feeling that the thing he's talking about is…

"… Rei and Ran?" he added. Miyu's eyes widened.

* * *

Ran hurried to the living room with hot water and a towel. She kneeled before the sofa and put the now-wet-towel on Rei's forehead. Rei opened his eyes and stared at Ran. Her eyes are very worried and he doesn't want to see her like that.

He took the towel on his forehead and tried to sit up.

Ran tried to stopped him "Oh Rei, don't… you need to rest. Lie down please…" she said.

Rei shook his head and forced himself to sit. "Oh! Rei…" she uttered and sat beside him. "You need to rest… you're very hot…"

"I know…" he said, staring at her lustfully.

Ran realized what his mind is thinking. "Hey! That's not what I mean…"

Rei smiled, rest his back and closed his eyes. He tried not to pant so that she won't get worried. "It's okay Ran… it's nothing. It's just a fever." he said and forced a smile on his lips.

"Shut up! You're sick and you need to re---" she was cut off when the door bell rang. "Someone's at the door…" she heard him say "… wait here…" he tried to stand but can't, because every move he makes, he pants even more. "No! I'll open the door… wait here okay?"

Ran walked towards the door and slowly opened it. She saw a middle-aged man with an American suit and another two beside him in black American suit. It seems like the one in the middle is their boss and he's very handsome but he looked very familiar to him. 'The other two should be his bodyguards… but why are they here?' she said to herself. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

The man in the middle narrowed his eyes on her "Who are you?" he asked.

"Excuse me… I'm the one who should ask that…" but they stepped in, passing by her without permission to get through. "He---hey!!" she tried to stop them but they just ignored her. The boss stopped at the living room when he saw Rei sitting on the couch. Rei sensed his presence and looked at him. They both exchange glares. Ran noticed it 'What's with them?'

"What are you doing here?" Rei said in a threatening voice. He coughed. Ran hurried to him "Oh Rei! You have to rest now… I can handle them…" But Rei ignored her too, still glaring at the man in front of him.

"Look at you!!! What are you doing in your life?" the man said, staring at the sick helpless boy in front of him.

"So!?" he replied "What is it with you?"

"Don't you dare talk to your father like that!!!" the man shouted. Ran gulped, supporting Rei to stand. 'Father? This guy is his father? So that's why he looks familiar. They are very alike.' she thought. 'But why is he glaring at his father?'

"Father?" he chuckled. "You abandoned me right? You forced me to live on my own and now, you're telling me that I have a father? Aren't you bluffing?"

His father clenched a fist and loosened after a while "Yeah right! I don't have a son like you, a careless, stupid and bastard son."

"Then why are you here?"

"Didn't I tell you to stop getting in my way and never show your face again?"

"I did what I was told because I don't want to see you too, even your shadow." He said.

"Really? Then why did one of my entrusted employees saw you in a stupid and a murky CD store?"

'CD store?' Ran thought and remembered the man in the CD store that approached Rei.

"So!? I never thought that I would be famous like that…" he laughed, even if sweats are dripping through his face. The man is starting to get irritated "Shut up! You're a disgrace to our family. Don't you ever show your face to any of my employees again? You're not my son anymore, because I don't have a son who killed his own little brother."

"What?" Ran shrieked unintentionally.

The man turned to her. He gave a mischievous grin and said, "Why? You didn't tell your girlfriend about it?"

"Stop! She got nothing to do with this!" he growled but was stopped by his cough.

"Oh Rei! Stop it… it might even get worse…" she said and turned to the man. Then, unexpectedly, he saw the man's worried eyes, staring at the coughing Rei. It seems like the man wanted to hug him all of a sudden. Rei can't see this because his busy from coughing. 'But why? Isn't he mad at Rei? What's with the worried face?'

The man turned to her and saw her stares. He suddenly turned his eyes into glare again. "Who are you?" he asked her. "Ran. I'm Ran Kotobuki." She answered.

"Kotobuki?" he thought for a second. "Aaah!!! So you're a daughter of the married police named Kotobuki?" She nodded. The man smiled "I know them… they are good friends of mine… so if I were you… I will stop hanging around with this bastard."

Ran turned to Rei. 'What is happening here?' She's confused about all the things but she will never forgive anyone who'll say something bad about her friends, especially on him.

"Stop it! I may not know anything that happens in the past between you and Rei but you're not the one who'll tell me on whom I wanted to be with…" she said courageously.

The man narrowed his eyes as Ran glared back at him. Rei smiled secretly when he heard her say '_whom I wanted to be with…' _but he got to do something before anything happen.

"I never thought that they will have a daughter with a dirty mouth…" the man said.

"Shut up! Don't you ever insult Ran like that…" he said. Ran turned to him. "Rei…"

"… and I promised you that I won't come in your way again, you have my word." he said.

The man is silenced by Rei's words and dignity on his eyes. He turned to Ran and smirked. "Very well…" the only thing he said and they went off.

The two sighed in relief. Ran supported Rei and helped him sit in the couch. And when she turned to him, she saw him smiling. "What's with the smile?" she asked.

"You really are brave aren't you? You don't know what will happen if you get against that old man." He said.

"It's all because…" she looked down, shy " …he insulted you…"

Rei cupped her cheek "Is that true?" he asked. Ran blushed. She can't speak. She was startled. His eyes on hers and his warm hand on her cheek. And before anything comes, she faced one side, making Rei's hand leave her cheek and to avoid his eyes also. "Of course, you're my friend… and I don't want any of my friends to be called murde---"

She gulped. She never thought that she will say that. But even so, she is curious about it. Although, she knew that he will never do such thing.

"Don't mind what I'd said. Just rest, okay?"

"No! You need to know everything… and besides, I want somebody to lean on by now…"

Ran can't argue with him anymore. She can sense that he's eager to tell him everything.

"Back then, when I was with my family, we live in a very peaceful home. We are always together. Happy, contented and bond together as one. There is my mom, Riku Otohata, who is very beautiful, my father, Ryuji Otahata, who is very responsible with everything."

"And handsome like you too…" she whispered. Rei heard it and make him smile. And she blushed.

"Then there's my sister, Reika, younger than me, so beautiful like my mom."

Ran remembered the picture she saw in Rei's book. 'I think the girl with the long hair is his sister…' Then she shrieked at her thoughts at that time, that Rei is his sister's husband. 'Ah! Foolish of me…then what about the two kids?'

Rei continued "Then there's my twin sibling, a boy and a girl, so cute and bubbly, Rayven and Rayver."

"We are very happy back those days…"

Ran noticed the sweat from sickness in Rei's forehead. Now that she knew that Rei won't stop even if she told him, she just grabbed the towel and wiped the sweat off on his face. Rei smiled at her "Thank you!!!" Ran nodded.

"Then suddenly, a big crisis happened in my father's company, the 'R's company' as my father named it. One of his factories fired up that cost a million. And this took our father away from us. He worked and worked, everyday, every night and even every minute."

Ran kept on wiping his face. He saw his lonely eyes and it makes her sad too.

"We hadn't had a meal with him since then. We never saw him smile again. And this makes my Rayven and Rayver missed him. They love my father very much. They are too young to understand everything so we can't blame them or tell them what to do."

"I felt lonely and pitied the twins. So I tried my best to take my father's place, as all eldest brother should do." Rei rest his head on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "Then one day, I made a plan. I took the twins and Reika to a park, without my father's permission. This somehow, made the twins happy but I know that I can never replace my father's great love for us."

"We are about to go home when Rayven asked for an ice cream. I told Reika to take care of them for a minute so that I can buy ice cream but there's too many people back then. I saw an ice cream store across the street. Reika carried Rayven and one hand on Rayver. They waited for me."

"I turned around to see if they are safe. Rayven had her shoe fall on the ground. Reika took the shoe that made her loose Rayver's hand. Then, Rayver saw a man whose back is just like our father. He thought that he is our father so he followed him. But the man was crossing. I ran towards Rayver and Reika did too, but she can't run faster than I can 'coz she's holding Rayven. And then things come to worst. I'm too late."

Ran already guessed of what had happened. She placed a hand on her mouth. She feels like crying.

"He—he---he got hit by a car." Rei said in a low and shivering tone. He's sobbing.

Rei closed his eyes. "Time stopped there. I ran to his side. I saw him full of blood but even so… the only thing he said at the last breath he had is… "I love you father and I missed you…""

Rei bend over and tapped his hand on his forehead. "I'm so stupid Ran. I killed my brother. I killed my poor little young brother. If only I ran faster… if only I can turn the hands of time… if only I can do everything… and if only I was good as my father back then… then he would still be alive…" he said, not knowing that tears streamed down his face. He touched his cheek to see if it is really is his tears. And when he's sure that he really is crying he turned to Ran. She's staring at him, staring at him while his tears fell down. But he doesn't want her to see him crying like that. So covered his face with one hand and turned on the other side, where he won't see Ran. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't be crying like this…"

But Ran hugged him before he could even turn to the other side. "No it's okay Rei… it's okay…" That's the time when Rei burst into tears at Ran shoulder. Ran didn't notice that she is also crying for him.

Ran felt pity on him. It's the first time she saw him crying like that and it tears her heart apart.

* * *

"So you've found out…" Miyu said. Tatsuki nodded and show her Ran's cellphone. "Hey that's Ran's phone… So you took it…"

Tatsuki forced a smile. Miyu took it. "But why?" she asked but was answered when she looked down on the phone she was holding. And all she could see is Rei's sleeping images (aside from the other pics). He turned to Tatsuki who's looking down at the ground.

"Oh Tatsuki…" she whispered.

"What's going on Miyu…? I don't know what to do already. I love her very much… but those pictures… what are they doing in Ran's phone? I kept on thinking for possible reasons but the only result I had is that… maybe… I lost the battle… with Rei…" he said as he sobbed from tears. "I love her… I love her so much…"

Miyu tapped Tatsuki's shoulder "Oh Tatsuki…" she said. She doesn't know what to say; she wanted to encourage him… but how… when they have the same conclusion…?

"Tatsuki…" finally she said after Tatsuki calmed. "… I know it's hard but things will surely going to be alright… okay?" Tatsuki rests his head on the bench. "Yeah… I hope you're right… 'coz by now… I'm starting to think… on how I can… let… her… go… and if I really can…"

* * *

After several minutes, Ran is still holding Rei. They stayed like that. Rei's head on Ran's shoulder as Ran's arm are hugging him tight for comfort.

Rei broke the silence. "Ran… am I a bad person…?" he said as he freed his self on her arms and look straightly onto her eyes.

"No… of course not…"

Rei smiled at her and leaned his back on the couch. "I hope… I really am…"

"Rei…"

"After that… my father abandoned me… I left home and never came back. My mother and sisters cried and try to convince my father, but there's nothing that they can't do. I learned to live alone for three years. I never had a decent life after I left home. I worked for myself. And that incident became my nightmare each and everyday. I blamed myself for everything. I never knew that there's something good that will happen in my life. I distanced myself to everybody 'coz I don't want to make the same mistake ever again."

And then he turned to Ran "Until you…"

Ran's eyes widened.

"You… you have the most beautiful life that I've ever met… you have a great family… you have great friends… happy person… worry free… that's why I envied you so much…"

"You can do anything you want… you can protect every one…" Rei placed a hand on her cheek and leaned forward on her. Ran can't move, still fascinated by his eyes. "I never thought that my life will ever change…" he leaned forward. "…you're the only one who made me complete…" he slid his hand and took her chin. "…who showed me that there is a great life waiting for me…" he moved closer. "… who showed me everything that my life needed…" They are already an inch apart. Ran, still can't move. She is stunned and very confused. She can't even understand of what he actually means.

"And I never thought that I will love again…" he said and closed the gap between them as he put his lips on hers. But it only lasted for a second because he fell down to Ran's lap. He was still sick and his fever became very high than before.

But still, Ran can't move. She can't believe it, Rei did kiss her. But why? And what does he mean by _'And I never thought that I will love again…'_? She looked down on Rei and touched her lips. "What's the meaning of that?"

* * *

Miyu reached the police station where Yamato is.

Yamato greeted her with a wide smile "Oh hi my honey how is it going?" he approached and kissed her, but she didn't move. "Honey! What's wrong?"

Miyu turned to him and burst into tears. She hugged him. "Miyu?"

"Yamato… I can't take it anymore…Oh please Yamato… please…"

* * *

Ran watched Rei as he sleeps in his bed. After he fell on her lap, she tried and put him into his bed. He's still asleep. She took care of him. She wiped every sweat that will fall on his face.

"Mom! I'll be sleeping at my friend's house." She said on the phone talking to her mother. "… Rea… Yes… Yamato know her… I'll take care of myself… Yeah… I got the 7th place mom… Okay… thanks… goodnight…" and she ended the conversation.

She sighed. She walked inside Rei's room. She watched him. He's fever cooled down. He's breathing is okay now. He sleeps in his bed comfortably. She walked towards the bed and kneeled down beside it. She removed Rei's hair that's covering his face. She smiled. She scanned his face. He really is cute. Then she took a glimpse on his lips. She remembered the moment he kissed her. She touched her lips.

'_And I never thought that I will love again…'_

"What's the meaning of that Rei?" she whispered. Then she remembered….

'_I think Rei had already fallen for me…'_

Ran's eyes narrowed. "I'm the one who told you to love Aya right? Is Aya right? Have you already fallen for her…?" Tears streamed down on her face. "But why am I crying like this? Why do I feel so lonely when I think about that? Why do I feel this way towards you?"

She took Rei's hand and gently caressed it by her cheeks. "Oh Rei…" she whispered as she cried silently beside him…

* * *

**Hello there guys… Merry Christmas… Sorry for updating late… hekhekhek… **

**Hope you like this one… Rei's family crisis is up… **

**Sorry to disappoint some readers out there… this is not the confession time… hekhek…**

**Guys… there something that I want you to do before anything else… **

**Download the song 'Who Do You Tell?' by Tamia… You need it for some romantic scene for the next chapter… but I won't tell if it's the next chapter or not… heheh… sorry about this… I don't have a link… just search for it… okay?... promise you this… you really need that… ehehehe… but it won't be on the next chapter… hehehe… just for preaparations… it's just optional… just to add some sensations while reading the dramatic scene… hehehe… **

**I'm so sleepy guys… so I didn't double checked it… if there's some confusion or questions just send review and I'll clear things up… sorry about this,…**

**For the readers whom I can't reply with…**

**Iswakgirl: Sorry to update late… I feel so touched because you send two reviews just to tell me that you want to see the next chapter… so happy about it… I feel so overwhelmed… hope this is a good gift for you… and hope you aren't disappointed… thanks for the review,... mwuackz…**

**Rosette: Is it like that? Hehehe.. I'm sorry… but no! She is just worried on what might happen… but still… good observation… hope you'll like this one… eheheh… and thanks for the comments you send to me.,.. I really appreciate and like it… you're a good friend… mwuackz…**

**Anonazure: Me too! I miss you… hope you'll like this chapter… you're a good reader… and a good friend… keep in touch and sending reviews… thanks for the comments also…thanks… mwuackz…**

**Love you all readers… enjoy… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year… mwuackz… mwuackz… **


	12. united again

Rei woked up as the sunshine from the window hit his eyes

Rei woke up as the sunlight hits his eyes. He sat up and search for his clock and saw that it is already 9:00 in the morning. He tried to relax himself for a bit. Then he remembered that Ran is with him last night. This make his sense woke completely. He searched the room and found no one. He stood and leave the room, still searching for Ran.

"Ran?!" he called but no one answered. He searched the living room and saw no one, as well as in the kitchen. "Where did she go?" he said as he searched the dining area. He found a note on top of a cooking pot. He took it and read _"Sorry… I didn't wake you up before I leave… I saw you sleeping like a stone… so it's hard to wake you up… eat this porridge… Don't worry… I didn't put anything into it… hehehe… enjoy your meal… get well… -Ran…" _He smiled after he read Ran's note. "Thank you Ran…" he whispered. He opened the pot and saw the hot porridge. 'It smells great' he said in the back of his mind.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. "Huh?" It rang again. "Still worried about me Ran?" He smiled at his thoughts. "Coming…" he said. But to his surprise, it isn't Ran.

"Rei? Are you alright?" Aya said.

"Aya? Why are you here? And how did you…?" He realized something before he could even finished his question. His eyes narrowed 'Ran' he cleared to himself.

Aya cupped his cheek "What are you talking about? You sent me a message, right? You said that you have a fever and asking me to come. Anyway, are you feeling fine now?"

Rei took her hands off on his cheeks. "I'm fine Aya… I really am…"

Aya sighed in relief. "Oh! I'm glad."

"Come inside…" Rei said and escorted Aya to step inside. Then he closed the door.

Ran watched Aya stepped inside Rei's apartment. She is hiding behind the gate where she can see Rei's apartment clearly. Early this morning, she used Rei's cell to send Aya a message, telling her to come over and he is sick.

'_And I never thought that I will love again…'_

Those Rei's words are the reason why she called Aya. She knew that Rei is in love with her and she can do nothing about it. She knew that it will be painful but there's no way she can interrupt her friends relationships, especially when it will make them cry. She'll do anything for her friends, even if she sacrificed everything.

She stretched her arms and moaned. "Oh! I haven't got enough sleep. I think I should head home before mom threw lightning bolts on me…"

"Take a seat." Rei pointed at the sofa. "Make yourself comfortable… I'll make something for you…"

Aya grabbed his arm. "No! I'll do it … You should take some rest Rei… we aren't sure if you are healthy enough… so please let me do it…" she pleaded. Rei nodded. "If that's what you want… I'll just change…" he said and walked to his room.

Aya smiled as he watched Rei. "Okay Aya… this is your chance to express your feelings…" then she headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Ran is already home "I'm home…" she yelled. "… Oh I'm so tired." She said as she took her shoes off.

"Good morning Ran…" someone said. Ran turned to where the voice came from and saw Miyu. She gulped. "Miyu? But why are you here?"

"I sleep here last night… actually, in your room…" she cackled. Ran crossed her arms "Aahh.. That's not a good thing to do Miyu… you should ask permission first…" She beamed at her. "… but still… if it's you… it's fine…" Miyu smiled at her "Of course… I knew you would say that…"

"Where's mom?" she asked as they approach the living room.

Yamato walked towards them "They left for work…"

"Oh is that so?" Ran threw herself on the sofa and rest. "Ah… I get tired…"

"Say, Ran…" Miyu suddenly spoke. "Eh?"

Miyu looked down "Have you and Tatsuki talked?"

Ran rubbed her head "Speaking of that monkey… I haven't seen him… he never showed up… I went to his house yesterday but he's not there… Naoki told me that he didn't come out on his room… I wonder why…" she said as she rubbed her chin. She turned to Miyu and saw his anxious face "Why Miyu? Do you know something?"

"Huh?" she gave a fake smile "Of course not… why would I ask you if I know…" she defended. Sweats are coming out on her face. Ran stood and leaned closer to her. She noticed that she's sweating. "Then why are you sweating…?"

"Oh that? It's because it is hot…" and before anything else, she ran to Yamato and cling to his arms.

"Well…" Ran threw herself back on the sofa. "I should talk to him and ask if there's something wrong… if only I had my cell I can reach him anytime…" She rested her head on the sofa and closed her eyes to relax.

Miyu frowned. 'Tatsuki took Ran's cell…' Yamato lightly bumped her by his shoulder. He smiled at her, implying 'Don't worry'. Miyu smiled back. Yamato is a very great help. If he is not beside Miyu, she should be freaking already.

"Hey Ran… Aya called me this morning and said that she's with Rei today. Rei asked her to come over because he is sick." Miyu said. Ran slowly opened her eyes and reminisced the moment when Aya went to Rei's apartment. "Yeah…" she murmured.

"Don't you feel odd about it?" Miyu asked but Ran didn't respond, she is staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Yeah Ran, we all know that Rei has no serious feelings for Aya, so why would he ask her to come to his apartment?" Yamato added. This time, Ran stood. She limbered her shoulder and started walking. "Simple, Rei is already in love with her… Oh! I'm too sleepy…" and then she left and headed to her room. Miyu and Yamato looked at each other.

* * *

Aya saw a pot of porridge on the table. (Good thing… Rei took Ran's note with him before worst things happen.) "A porridge?"

"I cooked already…" said Rei behind her. He has already changed his clothes. "You can eat with me if you want. But you wouldn't want to eat porridge because…" he said.

"It's okay… it's very okay…" she said. 'As long as we're together…' she thought

"Of course… I'll arrange the table…" She hurried at the kitchen. Somehow, she feels disappointed. She wanted to take care of Rei, to cook for him, just for once. 'But I guess it isn't necessary…'

While eating, Aya, even if disappointed, feels contented because she ate with Rei and moreover, they are alone together. She talks about lots of things. Rei listens and responds a bit. After the meal, Aya did all the chores. Rei refused but she insisted, so he just let her.

After Aya is done, she headed to the living room. Rei is in his room. He told her that he'll fix some thing. Aya examined the area. It is very neat. She sat at the sofa. She noticed that she sat into something. She looked at it and saw a yellow handkerchief. It is very feminine. "Huh? A woman's hanky? But why is it here, in Rei's apartment?'She sniffed. 'This smell looks familiar… I knew this perfume… I smell this often times…' She tried to remember but Rei stepped outside his room. Aya hid the handkerchief behind her.

"Hi!!"

Rei's eyes narrowed. "Hi? Hi for what?"

"Uh… nothing…"

"You sure?" he asked to make sure. "Of course…" she replied.

"Okay… Aya, I'll be going for work…"

"Huh? Work? But…"

"I told you I'm fine. I'm okay now… and I should get back to work." He said. "Come with me… I'll take you home…"

"No it's fine… I can take care of myself. You sure you're fine to work?" she asked worriedly. Rei nodded. "Let's go…" Without him noticing, Aya hid the yellow handkerchief inside her bag. She doesn't know why, but she has the feeling that… that belongs to someone she knew…

* * *

After taking a nap, Ran decided to stroll in Shibuya. She missed doing this. She missed Shibuya. She loves this place so much. This is because of the tutorial and her strict tutor. "Haaay…" she sighed. Speaking of her tutor, 'What is he doing right now?' she asked to herself. Suddenly, she gets irritated. She rubbed her hair hardly. "What do you think you're doing right now?" she said irritably. Then she calmed herself "I should be having some fun. And speaking of fun, where is Tatsuki?" She turned side to side to search for Tatsuki. She sat helplessly on the near bench. "Oh that stupid Tatsuki, what is he up to? I haven't seen him since yesterday… I'll beat that monkey when he showed up for sure…" she said.

She rested her head on the bench and watched the clouds above. She wanted to rest for a bit, especially her mind. But someone's scream interrupted her. She turned to where the voice came from. She saw a girl surrounded by goons. "Oh these stupid men…"

"Come on miss… come with us… we're going to take you in a nice place…" one of the men said.

The girl is shaking in fear. "I'm sorry but I have no time… I'm looking for someone…"

The other man leaned closer to her. She's freaking now. She doesn't know what to do. "You're going to enjoy it… so come on" he grabbed her arm. And because she is so afraid, she accidentally slapped the man's face. She gulped. She can't believe that she actually did that.

The man got mad. "Why you freaking…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"You'll pay for this woman…" he grabbed her by her collar.

"Oh please stop… someone help…" she yelled.

"Let go of her you morons…" Ran said. The man turned around "Who the fu--" He was silenced by her flying boots. They hit his face. He fell on the ground. The other men shook in fear when they realized who the woman is. And it is Ran, the no.1 gal in Shibuya. She exercised her fist and glared at the other men. "Let go of that girl or I'll kick those butts out of you…"

"That's Ran… we have to go now… we can't win against her…" and they ran carrying the unconscious man with them.

"You call yourselves men…" she yelled. She sighed "I haven't done anything yet… freaking bastards…" Then she turned to the girl. She smiled at her "You okay?"

"Oh my goodness…" the girl murmured. She's staring at Ran. "Is something that matters? Did they hurt you?" Ran asked but there's no response. She's looking at her intensely. 'What's with this girl?' she said to herself. Ran saw her bag on the floor. She didn't even notice it. She took it and handed to her but instead of taking the bag, the girl took her hand and shook it. "Oh my goodness… I've finally met you Ms. Ran…"

"What?" she asked. She looked at her. Her eyes are sparkling.

"Hey… calm down miss…." Ran said as she distanced the girl from her. Her eyes are still focused on her. 'This girl's crazy.' She examined her face 'But she looks familiar to me… I thought I've seen her before…'

"Miss Ran?" the girl said.

Ran asked her "You know my name huh? Have we met already? Sorry! But I don't know you…"

The girl shook her head "No… But I know you… Even though, I haven't met you… I already know you…"

'Maybe a fan…' she said to herself.

"Miss Ran… you know… I've waited for this moment to finally meet my idol…" she said and giggled.

"Idol?" 'Just what I thought… she's a fan… but still…

"We haven't met yet… how can you…"

"From my brother…."

"Brother?"

"Yeah! My brother talks a lot about you… she said you're crazy but wonderful… strong and brave… especially… you're very cheerful…"

'Crazy?' she examined the girl's face. She is the girl from that picture. 'So this girl is…' "Reika?" she gulped.

The girl stop talking "… you know me?" she asked.

"You're Rei's sister?" Ran asked. Reika nodded.

* * *

"Hmmmm… this is delicious…" Reika mumbled after drinking the juice that Ran gave her. "… I'm very thirsty… thank you so much Miss Ran… you're very kind…" she smiled at Ran.

Ran smiled back. 'She's very cheerful… very different from that nerd…' she laughed at her thoughts. She noticed that Reika is wearing her school uniform. 'Wow… that uniform belongs to a university… that only rich people can afford. So they are really rich like what Rei said…'

"Reika… you're wearing your uniform… does that mean that you cut classes today…"

"Yup!!" Reika said in glee. Ran cackled. 'She's happy… even though she cut classes…'

"You're so funny Reika…" Ran said.

"… I know… everyone's telling me that… especially my brother…"

"You two are very opposite… your brother is a silent type…"

"Yeah… and such a nerd." and they laughed.

Ran stopped laughing and asked "If you don't mind, what are you doing here?"

"I cut classes to look for my brother…" she frowned.

"Look for your brother? You don't know where he lives…?"

Reika nodded. "He never told us… and he doesn't want to… We missed him so much… I miss my brother…"

Ran pitied Reika. Her eyes can tell that she's longing for his brother. She wants to comfort her but how? She took a deep breath. She doesn't like this kind of atmosphere.

"If we want to see him or if he wants to see us...we'll arrange a meeting place. That's the only time that we can hang out with my brother. My mother, Rayven and me…"

Ran nodded. She doesn't have to ask why she didn't include his father because she knew everything.

"Did my brother told you?" she asked. Ran nodded. "Just yesterday…" she smiled. "Reika, does your father know that you and Rei are seeing each other?"

"Yes… he knew… he let us have our way… for all he wanted is to never see his face again. He hated my brother for the accident. "

Then she remembered his father's expression back to Rei's apartment. She was sure at that time when Rei is suffering from fever, her father wanted to hug him. She saw it in his eyes. And she can't be wrong about that.

"Do you ever try to convince your father…?"

She shook her head. "Because we're afraid to make all things worst than before… My father let us see him even though he hate him so much… so I guess… that's fine enough…"

Ran clenched her fist and stood. She turned around and faced her "But still… you should have done something… you should at least try… Don't you realize that having a great and complete family is much better than a broken one? Eventhough you can see your brother everyday, it isn't enough… you should make a move… you should have done something…" She paused. She shouldn't act like this. It isn't her concern anyway.

Ran slumped back at the bench. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay…" she said. A moment of silence came. Reika took a deep look at Ran. "Miss Ran… you know, my brother talked a lot about you…" Ran gulped. "What?"

"He told me that Miss Ran is very loud, funny, crazy, kind, strong, brave… and what else…hmmmm…" she thought as she rubbed her chin. "… oh yeah… and most of all… beautiful… he's always telling us that… that you're beautiful…"

Ran blushed as she touched her right cheek. She can't speak.

"Even though this is the first time that we've met, it seems like we're long time friends because my brother keeps on talking about you."

"Aah… but why?"

"Why? I think because he likes you…"

Ran's eyes open wide. 'Me? Rei likes me? That can't be…' Ran laughed, laugh louder that everyone turned to them. "Miss Ran?"

"Sorry about this… I can't stop laughing…" she said between her laughs.

"Is there something funny on what I've said?"

"Of course… you know… you're brother is always making me mad. We fight like cats and dogs. He's always making a face like this." Ran acted Rei's favorite expression. "He keeps on telling me that I'm crazy and everything that will make me angry… He keep on telling that I'm not his type and everything…" she laughed. "… So there's no reason that he'll like me…"

Reika feels confused. It's very different from what her brother said. He's always praising her, everytime that they'll meet. "Huh? Is that so? I thought you are his girlfriend…"

"No… you got it all wrong… actually your brother's girlfriend is…" then she paused. Reika waited. She saw Ran's sudden anxiety. "Miss Ran?"

"Oh yeah… Aya is his girlfriend. My bestfriend…" she added. They became silent for a moment.

"Come on…" Ran offered her hand to her. "I'll take you to your brother…" she winked at her.

"Really?"

"Of course… I wouldn't let your energy wasted in coming all the way here just for nothing… so come on…"

"Oh Miss Ran…" she took her hand. "… you're very kind… thank you so much…"

"Hmmm... I guess your brother is at work today… you know he's stubborn… even if he's sick he'll work… because you're brother is a stupid nerd." She said. "You're right…" Reika agreed. They laughed and they'd gone to see Rei.

* * *

"Miyu…"

"Aya over here…" Miyu waved at her. They are at a cafeteria. "Huh? Where's Ran?" Aya asked. Miyu shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know either… she left their house without saying anything…"

"Oh is that so?" Aya sat in front of Miyu. "Miyu… I'd like to tell you about this morning… I'm so happy… really…" she said as her eyes are sparkling with joy.

"I can see that… I can see that you are really happy…" Miyu said.

"I didn't expect that Rei will ask me to come in his apartment…" Aya said as she daydreamed the moments in his apartment. Miyu can see that she is really happy but, somehow, she still feels confuse. It isn't Rei's personality to ask help on someone, so it's kinda hard to believe that Rei actually did that.

"Oh! I bought a cake on my way..." she placed the paper bag on top of the table. She took the cake out of the paper bag but she didn't notice that the yellow handkerchief came out too. Miyu grabbed it "This is…"

"Oh that! I saw that in Rei's apartment this morning…"

'What?' Miyu's eyes widened.

Aya took the hanky on her hand. "I don't know why I took it… don't get me wrong Miyu… I didn't steal it…" she laughed. "… It's just that it looks familiar to me…" Aya noticed Miyu's sudden silence. "Miyu? Anything that matters?"

Miyu came back to reality. "No… nothing…. Th--th--at lo0--looks familiar too.." she said in a tattered voice. Good thing that Aya didn't notice it. "Anyway… it doesn't matter… the important thing is that… I think my relationship with Rei is working…"

Miyu can't feel at ease. 'That hanky is Ran's handkerchief. I can't be wrong because that smell is the same as Ran's… But why is it in Rei's apartment? Why?' she thought.

* * *

"This is it…" Ran said when they are standing in front of the music store where Rei is working.

"This is where brother is working?"

"Yup! This is where he is working… Let's go inside…" and they went inside. Reika looked around the store. 'So this is where brother is working…' She touched some of the CD. She smiled "So it's still about music huh?" she whispered.

Ran approached the manager of the shop. "Excuse me sir… I'm looking for Otohata…Can I talk to him?"

"Okay! Just wait here for a minute…" the manager said and went inside.

Rei came out and saw her. Ran waved at him. "Hello… How are you now? Feeling well already?" she smiled even though she's feeling awkward just looking at him. Rei's eyes narrowed. "Why did you do that?" he asked suddenly. "What did I do?" she said and pretended that she didn't remember anything. (Rei's talking about Aya's came over at his house.)

She can sense that he's feeling confuse on her actions. But she has to pretend that she doesn't know anything because she too, can't understand on why she's feeling pain inside her heart. Rei let out a deep breath. "Ran I…"

"Brother…?"

Rei's eyes suddenly widened upon hearing the voice who called him. 'That voice…' He turned to where the voice came from. "Reika?"

Reika run towards him and hugged him. "Oh brother… I miss you so much… you haven't call since yesterday and I feel worried…"

Rei can't speak. He's too flabbergasted. Then suddenly, he heard the door closed. 'Ran?' he thought. "Brother?" He heard her said. Rei looked down on her. Reika smiled. Rei broke the hug. "Why are you here?" he said blankly. Reika wiped the tears of joy on her eyes. "Because… I'm looking for you… you haven't call since yesterday and I…"

Rei smacked the counter. "I'll call if I want to Reika… you don't have to come all the way here just to see me… it's very pointless…" he yelled at her. Reika can see his glaring eyes. "But brother… I was just…"

"Go home…" he said.

"But--"

"I said go home…" he shouted.

Reika's tears came down. The tears of joy became tears of sorrow.

"I hope they are having a nice conversation…" She imagined Rei crying for his longing to embrace his little sister. She chuckled. "I hope I can see his crying face."

"But brother… I just wanted to see you..."

"Listen Reika… I can't be the brother that you like me to be… I'm not a part of you anymore… You see… there's no brother that will kill his own innocent little brother… so just forget that you have a brother… and go home…"

"No way!! You're my only brother… Whoever you are or whatever you maybe… you're still my brother… you're still part of the Otohata…"

"Go home miss…" he said. Reika looked up and faced him "… your brother is not working here… so please go home…"

She couldn't help it so she ran away. She went outside the music store.

Ran sense her presence. She was about to greet her but hesitated when she realized that she is crying. "Reika? Why are you--" Reika hugged her and cried. "My brother… he doesn't want to see us anymore…"

"What?" Ran clenched her fist. 'This girl came all the way here just to see him and this was all she got. It's unforgivable.' "Wait here okay?"

"Huh? What are you going to do Ran?"

"I'll talk to your brother… just wait here…"

* * *

"Damn it!" Rei growled when she left. He can't let anyone suffer just for his own sake. His family suffered enough for him especially his mother, so he thought that it's better if he's out of the Otohata's shadow.

"Darn you Rei…" Ran said behind him. Rei calmed himself and faced her with his calmed expression. He met her glaring eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"It's not your business Ran… it has nothing to do with you…"

"Your being unfair Rei. She came all the way here just to see you… She even cut her class just to be with you… And this was all she got from you… Isn't being too much?"

"Too much? Why don't you look at yourself first before you say that…?"

Ran is silenced but her glaring eyes are still there. "I think that you're getting on my business… too much…" He emphasizes the word 'too much'. "You see… it isn't your concern… but you keep on bugging everything… Isn't that too much?"

"That's because you're being unreasonable... You think that no one cares for you…"

"I'm not worthy of their care…"

"Of course you are… You are Reika and Rayven's brother… You're still Mrs. Otohata's son and you are still a part of the Otohata…"

"Can't you see…? I killed my own brother… my own little brother… Now, do you think that I can live happy like that? Do you think I can call myself a part of the Otohata? And do you think that I can live happily when I took a precious someone from them? "

Ran can't speak. He can see Rei's tears in the corner of his eyes. Rei turned his back on her. "Just like what my father said, I'm a disgrace to our family…You see… if they live without me… they will never suffer… they will never remember the pain I brought to them… They will live happy… So I should be gone in their shadows… forever…"

"But you're not helping at all…" Ran replied, this time her voice soften. Rei turned to her slowly "… you're still making them suffer… not because of the accident… but because you're letting go of them… you're letting them go…" and then she left.

Reika hurried to Ran. "Miss Ran?" she can see Ran's anxious face. It seems like her tears will explode in a minute. "Miss Ran?" she called again. Suddenly, Ran grabbed her arm. Reika gulped. "Take me to your father!!" Ran said.

Reika's eyes widened "What?" But Ran pulled her, "Take me to him… now!!" she repeated. Reika, still confuse, just nod.

* * *

Rei is still standing there, staring at the door. He can't forget what Ran said. His mind is struggling. 'What am I going to do? What should I do?' He sat helplessly on the floor. He leaned his back on the counter and covered his face by both hands.

* * *

Reika and Ran are standing in front of the Otahata's residence. Their house is like a mansion. It's very big. The gate is very large that no one can probably enter just by climbing on it. This is a proof that this family is very rich. But Ran didn't notice it. She has no time for admiring this house because she has a purpose on why she is standing in front of this mansion.

"Are you sure Miss Ran? You know… my father has changed a lot… he's not the same accommodating person back then…"

"I don't care… just take me to him… You have to talk to each other… You have to fix this problem… if your brother can't do it… surely… you can…"

Reika looked down. "That's… that's very impossible… I don't have the guts to--" Ran grabbed her arm before she can even finish. "…How can you be satisfied enough if you didn't try even once…? How can you live your life by just seeing your brother once in a week or so…? Aren't you longing for the happiness you've been sharing even before your little brother died? And do you think also that Rayver is happy on what is happening in your family? Do you really think that he's happy because of what happen?"

Suddenly, Reika's tears came down. She's right. She never even try for once. Then she reminisce the laughter and joys they shared for the past few years. "I don't know… I don't know…" Reika hugged herself. She's very confused. She can't even decide. Of course, she wanted her family to be together again but what if it will make everything worse than ever. She doesn't know what she should do.

Ran tapped her shoulder. She turned to her and saw her smiling. "Don't worry, everything will be alright. I'll be here for you. I'll never leave your side." She winked at her and gave her thumbs-up. Reika smiled and wiped her tears. "Alright! Let's do this…."

"Of course!" Ran said and faced the mansion. "Wow! You're house is pretty big. Awesome. You really are rich. I hope I can live here someday."

"I hope too!! I'll be glad if you became a part of our family…" she said and walked inside the gate. Ran pouted. "What's the meaning of that?"

They are now in front of his father's study room. "This is where my father stays. He's always here… When he gets home… he went straight here. This is like his home… his own home…"

Ran pitied the girl. She can sense that she's still longing for his father's warmth. Ran can't help this kind of situation, especially when her friends are involved. She'll do something about it even if it kills her. "Come on let's go…" She already knocked three times before Reika complained.

"Come in…" she heard her father. Reika let out a big sigh, smiled at Ran and turned the doorknob. She saw her father reading papers. "Father… I"

"Didn't I tell you Reika that I shouldn't be disturbed? You know that I'm very busy…"

"But father, just a minute please…"

This time her father turned to her. He put the papers on top of the table and looked at her. "Okay then… Just make sure that this is very important and has nothing to do with your brother…"

Reika didn't reply. Her father realized that the conversation will be Rei's.

"Get out…" he said without hesitation.

"But father…"

"I said get out!!" This time her father get irritated. Reika sighed. She nodded and about to get out when Ran opened the door. Reika and her father gulped. "Why don't you let your daughter speak first?"

"Who in the hell do you think you are? Ahhh… now I remember… you're that Mr. and Mrs. Kotobuki's daughter with a foul mouth…" he smirked. Ran clenched her fist but decided to control herself. She wants to make this conversation good enough. "So what brings you here? To defend that stupid boyfriend of yours?"

Ran closed her eyes and slowly took a breath before she faced Rei's dad. "Rei told me everything…"

"So he told you already…" he said. This time her mother and Rayven came. "What's happening Reika?"

Reika approached her mom and said. "Please mom… just let me do this…" she said.

Her mom smiled at her "Are you talking about your brother?"

Reika was surprised. "Yes mom… we're trying to get him back… Miss Ran is helping us…"

"He told you that he killed his own brother, right? So what's the point in coming here? Don't tell me that you'll still fight for him even though--"

"Rei will never do such thing!!" she shouted. Everyone gulped. Mr. Otohata's eyes narrowed. "What's that?"

"I know Rei… At first, I thought that all he can do is to make someone cry… but when I get to know him better… I'd realized that he's a good person… gentle… warmhearted… so he will never do such thing…"

"Stop it!! So you didn't know him after all… then I'll tell you now… he's not worthy of anything… because he's a waste…"

"Can't you realize that it's an accident that causes your son's death?"

"No!! Because all of it is his fault… I regret that he's part of my blood…"

"You're lying to yourself…"

Mr. Otohata is silenced.

"You're lying… I know that you still love Rei… back there in the apartment I can see in your eyes that you missed him… that you still want to be with your son… your first son…"

"Stop it!! If he didn't take her siblings for some stupid strolling then his brother should be alive until now. This is his entire fault… I did everything to bind this family together but that stupid idiot ruined everything… I loved Rayver so much… and I can't take that one of my children will take someone precious to me and moreover… his own little brother…" Mr. Otohata is clenching his fist. Rayven hugged her mother tight. She's very scared. "It was all his fault… so why should I take him back…"

"No Dad!! You're very wrong…"

Everyone was surprised when Reika shouted.

"You're very wrong… when the company is at its bad state… we lost you… you've been taking away from us…"

Mr. Otohata feels confused. Mrs. Otohata's tears streamed down.

"Your always at work… you can't even eat with us… because you're always busy…"

"… Rayven and Rayver wants to see you… they cried for you… they cried every night for your warmth and love… because they love you very much…" Reika started crying. "… They are too young to understand everything… So brother took the twins for a stroll to forget about the loneliness they felt… Partly, they became happy… but still, brother can never replace you… even though he knew that… he tried to be like you… so that even if you're not with us… he can pretend to be like you… for us…"

Her father sat helplessly on his swivel chair as he listens to his daughter.

"But it isn't enough… Rayver still miss you… even before he died… he called for you… he called for your name… up to his last breath…" Reika stopped. She cried and cried.

"What have I done?" and without even realizing, Mr. Otohata's tears fell from his eyes.

Rayven let go of his mother and run to his father. "Father, don't cry… Rayver and I love you so much…" she hugged her father's arm. "Rayver said that he feels lonely… he's looking for brother every night… Dad, can you talk to brother… and tell him to come back because Rayven and I really miss him…" Mr. Otohata cried and hugged his daughter. "Oh My! What have I done?" he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"I love you too honey… I'm sorry for being a bad father to you…"

"No Dad… you're not a bad Dad because we love you… all of us…"

"Oooh!! Please tell Rayver to forgive me…"

"Dad… Rayven is very happy… he told me to tell you that he loves you very much and you are the best Dad in the whole world…" Rayven acted a big circle. Mr. Otohata laughed and hugged her loving daughter.

Reika and Mrs. Otohata smiled and hurried to Mr. Otohata and hugged each other.

"I still hope that your brother can forgive me…"

"Of course he will… you're his father…" her mom said. And they smiled at each other as Mr. Otohata asks for forgiveness. "… AAhh… of course… I want to talk to Mrs. Kotobuki and ask for forgiveness…" but when they turned, Ran was not there already. Reika wondered for a second, then smiled and whispered. "Thank you Ms. Kotobuki…"

"Ahhh… I hope it will be a good tomorrow for Rei… I just hope…" Suddenly, her stomach growled. "Ooops… that makes me hungry… gotta go home and hugged my parents for a nice supper… heheheh…"

* * *

Rei is watching his cell phone for about an hour. He's thinking if he should call Ran to ask for forgiveness or not. (By the way, Ran hasn't told Rei that she lost her cell… so he didn't know…) He took a deep breath. Also he wants to call her sister for a talk. He hurt her deeply so he wanted to talk to her and apologize. He dialed Ran's cell number but was forced not to click the call button. (The green button…) "Darn it!! Why do I feel nervous!! He slapped his forehead. Then he decided to call his sister first but hold back. "Oh Damn…" He threw his cell on the other side of the sofa. He stared at the ceiling. "What should I do?"

Suddenly, his cell beeps. He quickly grabbed it and thought that it might be Ran… but it isn't. Still, he saw his sister's name. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Brother? Hello brother…"

"Uhmmm… Reika… about the…"

"Let's meet at Rayver's grave tomorrow… 10 pm onwards…" and then the line was cut. Rei feels confuse. Even though they had a quarrel, Reika's voice sounded happy. "What's happening?"

* * *

Ran is moving side to side on her bed. She can't sleep. She feels excited on what will happen tomorrow. "Ahhh… I can't wait to see their happy family… and to see Rei's smile…" She closed her eyes and imagined his smiling and contented face. And at that moment, she didn't notice that she fell asleep.

* * *

The morning came…

Rei's walking towards Rayver's grave. He saw a man standing in front of it. He watched closer and realized that that man is actually his father. Rei sighed. His father turned to her. They looked at each other.

"I'll visit next time… sorry to bother you…" he was about to turned around when his father speak. "Can we talk?" Rei's eyebrows met. This is very unusual. He nodded and stood beside him facing Rayver's grave. Silence surrounds them for a minute when his father began to speak. "Your brother is very cute and loving…"

"And I'll take him away from you… is that what you wanted to say?" Rei said and waited for a reply. He's expecting that it might be a cruel word but instead.

"I'm sorry son…"

Rei's eyes widened. "I'm very sorry…" his Dad repeated. "I've been blinded by my pride… I never thought that you just wanted to make things right… I'm very sorry…" his father eyes were filled with tears. "Please forgive me son for being a bad father… forgive me for making you suffer for everything… I hope that you can still forgive me…"

Rei kept silent.

"I'll wait for the time that you can forgive me… and when that time comes… please come back to us…" Rei's father bowed to him and turned his back.

"Father!" Rei called out. His father stopped walking and faced him. "I'm very sorry for taking him away from you… it's my fault and…" Mr. Otohata hurried to him and hugged him. "It's not your fault son… It's okay…"

This time, our killed-joy-nerd-guy cried into his father's shoulder. "I love you Dad… I'm sorry for everything…"

"I know son… I love you too… so much…" and they cried. They didn't even notice that at that point in time… Rayver is looking at them with a contented and happy smile. The smile when their family is enjoying each others presence.

* * *

**Hello people… sorry to cut the chapter at that scene… Is it cliff hanging? Heheheh…**

**Do you like the story? I'm very sorry for the wrong grammars… again and again… just ignore it please… if there is something that you didn't understand… just send a review and I'll explain it to you… ok? Or if a wrong grammar confuses you… I'll change it…**

**Sorry, also for updating late… I know that you've waited long enough… I really am sorry… there are two stories that I should update… this and the other one… I decided to update the other first… that's why I update this late… so please forgive me… and also… I've been working on my grades and now that I passed the current level… this is a treat for each and every one of you… Hope that you like it… sorry again… mwuackz…**

**Iswakgirl: Sorry for the late update…and you're right… I'm busy… sorry… hehehe… hope that this chapter will help you to forgive me… hehehe… just hoping… tnx… mwuackz…**

**Orange: thanks for the compliment… heheh… I promise you that I'll make every chapter a good one for the Super Gals' series leaves you hanging… hope that this one is nice for you… thanks… mwuackz…**

**animegirlsana4eva: You like that scene… it's funny isn't it?... hehehe… Yeah… it's been four months… hope that you can forgive me… heheh… Sorry for the wrong tenses… I'll make something about it… Yeah… they are very perfect… I like them very much… tnx for the review… mwuackz…**

**STOOPID PEEPILL: Hope you'll like this one… tnx for the review… mwuackz….**

**bye... mwuackz everyone...**


	13. What should I tell them?

"Oh!! I feel so bored..." Ran moaned as she stretched her arms. She looked for the clock and saw that it's already 6:00 in the evening. She sighed. She recalled Rei's family reunion in Mr. Otohata's office. Ran smiled. 'I hope they are doing better by now... What a troublesome family..." she chuckled. 'But I wonder... I haven't seen Rei since that time...it's been two days..." She smiled "...I hope he already forgive his father...'

"Oh well!!" Ran jumped off from her bed. "...4 days from now our graduation will be held... What should I do so it will be memorable...?"

Suddenly, someone knocked. "Sister Ran?" Sayo called. "Aya's on the phone..."

Ran snatched the wireless phone from Sayo as she opened the door. "Thank you!!" Then she slammed it right into Sayo's face. Sayo cried as she rubbed her aching nose. "Oh you're a monster."

"Hello Aya... What's up?" she said as she sat in front of her study table.

"Hi Ran... Am I bothering you for something?" Aya asked on the other line.

"Nope! Not at all..." she replied as she open a pack of potato chips.

A moment of silence before Aya speaks "Hmm... Ran? There's just one thing I want to ask..."

Ran already figured it out... It will be Rei... coz he's the only one that Aya wants to talk about... ALWAYS...

'BUT WAIT??' Ran shrieked at her thoughts. 'Did Aya knew Rei and I's secret? About the tutorial?' she thought. She suddenly feel nervous that made her body covered with sweats. She will be dead when Aya found out. And the fact that Rei hasn't been seen for the past two days, there's no one to help her for an explanation. Her heart is pumping nervously. 'Oh Rei... I'm gonna kill you for sure...' she cried to herself. "Yee--ye--s??" she replied with a tattering voice. She crossed her fingers.

"Have you seen Rei these past few days?" Aya suddenly asked. She swallowed. 'Oh my... this is it!!'

"Ah... No! I haven't seen him..." she answered. Then she heard Aya sighed on the other line "Oh Ran... I can't remember that I did something bad to him... I never remember that we argued... and I'm just wondering of why is he not showing up??"

Ran sighed with relief. Aya still doesn't know. 'Good thing...' she thought.

Ran scratched the back of her head. "You know Aya..." then she remembered back in his apartment _'And I never thought that I will love again…' _Those Rei's words made her face frown. She was sure that Rei's talking about Aya at that time.

She sighed before speaking "Rei will never hate you..." she looked down."...Just think tha--tha--at he was just on a trip... or reunion... or something..." saying those words are hurting her. She doesn't know why... but she feels pain inside.

"Huh? What makes you say that...?" Aya asked.

Ran pouted. "Well... I think... because... he likes you..."

"You think so?"

Ran nodded to agree even if Aya can't see her.

"I hope he is..." Aya took a deep breath on the other line. She feels happy when she hears something like that, even if it's true or not. It just makes thing easier for her.

Aya is very important for Ran. She'll do anything to make her best friends happy. Even if she's hurt. Not a clue, but she knew that she's hurting. Just thinking that Aya is happy because of what she says, the pain she felt eases but not completely because she is sure that she's in pain. And she accepted it.

"Aya..." she said."Don't think something that will make you sad... because if ever that guy makes you cry again... I'll punch him and let him fly to Mt. Fuji ok?" she laughed.

Aya chuckled on the other line. "Ran... you're such a great friend. You're always there to make me happy..."

"Of course... I'll do anything for you..." then she smiled bitterly. "Even if it kills me..."

Aya cackled again "Don't worry... It won't kill you... anyway... I have to go now... Mom and Dad already arrived... I should greet them... So bye now..." then she hung up.

Ran helplessly pressed the off button. She stared at the phone. "Yeah... I won't do anything that will make you sad... even if... it kills me..." she whispered.

Silence surrounds her room when the phone rang. "Hmmm... who is it this time??" she muttered. "Hello?"

"Hello Sister Ran..."

'Sister Ran?' she wonders. It's a girl's voice. And only Sayo and her two friends called her that. "Who's this?"

"It's me Reika..."

"Reika?" she thought for a second. "... Oh yeah Rei's sister..."

"Yeah Sister Ran... I'm glad that you still remember me..."

"Of course... but stop calling me sister ok? I feel old when I was addressed like that..." she said.

Reika laughed "But I want to...you know... Just hoping..."

'Hoping' she wondered. "Anyway, what's up? It's been two days... And how's your family??" she asked continuously.

Reika didn't respond immediately, as if waiting for another question. "Hmmm? That's all?"

Ran's eyebrows met. "What do you mean that's all?"

"I mean that's all you wanted to ask? About my family? Nothing else?"

"Yeah? So?..."

"How about asking for my brother?" she teased. "I know that you two haven't seen for the past two days so I hope that you're... kinda... missed him..." Reika giggled.

"What?" Ran shrieked and blushed. "Miss him?? Why would I?"

Reika laughed. "Nothing... just asking... and hoping..."

Ran let out a deep breath. "Anyway... Where are you?" she looked down, blushed and uttered. "And Rei?"

Reika giggled. "I thought so... You missed him..."

"NO I'M NOT!!" Ran yelled.

"Ok... If that's what you say..." she laughed. "Anyway, we're on a trip... here in America..."

"America?" she repeated.

"Yeah... just for a family trip... you know... It's been a long long time since we had this... That's why I'm very happy... We're united again... Thanks to you Miss Ran... you really are a big help... And on behalf of my family... we really want to thank you... especially my dad..."

"Yeah, yeah... you don't have to mention it... And I feel so irritated just being thank like that... So cut it out... Just don't do stupid things again ok? And enjoy the trip..."

"Alright!" Reika said. "And about my brother..." Ran's heart suddenly pumped. She can feel her hot reddened cheeks. "Ah..." she can't even utter a word.

"He's with us... And he said that he'll be living with us next week... Isn't that nice?"

Ran smiled. "Yeah..." She feels happy now that Rei's family is together again. Rei won't feel alone...not anymore...

"But I'm wondering on why he didn't tell you about this trip..."

Somehow, her heart's pumping stop as her blood boiled.

"You see... We left yesterday... I thought he already told you but when I ask him he said that 'She doesn't care...'"

'Doesn't care?' Ran thought as her temper rises... to its limit... So she burst it all out "Doesn't care? What did he mean by 'doesn't care'? Tell your stupid brother that he's a super-idiot-stoic-type-nerd and a big-thick-witted-bastard that didn't even care to tell me on where on earth he is... And here I am all so worried to that stupid lunatic that I don't have any idea if he's still alive or not..." She breathed out all of her anger without a pause... and without even thinking... Well, that's Ran when she gets mad.

"Hey brother give that back to me... Sister Ran's telling me something... Give that back..." Then she gulped. So the moment when she's shouting all of her anger, Reika is not on the line... In fact...

"Really?" she heard Rei's one word with a CHUCKLE before he hung up.

Ran's mouth and eyes were wide opened. She can't believe it. She says all those stuff to Rei? And moreover, she didn't even think at that time... She said all weird things to him... and just not that... she even tell stupid and embarrassing things.

"Oh no!! What did I do?" She's very embarrassed. She wants to disappear.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she growled over and over as she hit her head several times by the phone. "Darn you Ran!!"

* * *

Rei's still staring at the phone after he hung up on Ran. He smiled '_And here I am all so worried...'_.

"I said give that back!" Reika grabbed the phone. "Hello! Sister Ran? Oh no! Why did you hung up? I still want to talk to Sister Ran!"

Rei tapped her sister's head and untidy her hair. "Stupid! Mind your own business ok?"

"Stop it! Don't treat me like a kid... And besides you're the one who asked me to check out on her... if she's doing fine..." she argued as she arranged her hair.

"So? What did she tell you?"

Reika gave a teasing look "100 bucks!!"

Rei leaned to her and said "Not in a million years... and beside I'm the one who heard all of it!!"

"Oh You!! Because you snatched the phone... I didn't even hear what she says..." she said. She grabbed Rei's arm "... but I'm curious so tell me..."

"500 million bucks."

"Hey! That's too much you know... So does that mean that you won't tell me?"

"I'm afraid so..."

"Oh you!!" Reika was about to punch her brother but was stopped by Rei's hand on her face.

"What are you two still doing there? Dinner is served..."

"Yes Mom!!" Reika followed her mother and left Rei. He looked up at the sky "I'll be back soon Ran..."

* * *

"Ran!! Over here..." Miyu waved at Ran at the entrance of a cafe.

"Sorry for being late..." she said as she sat beside Aya. "Oooooh... it's so hot!!"

Aya took a fan and waved it to Ran. "Oh thanks Aya..."

"Yeah it's hot!" Miyu said.

"Hn? Where's Yamato? Why is he not with you?" Ran asked.

"He suddenly got work... So I'm alone with Aya for now... and besides… don't you think that this is a great time to have a nice chit-chat with you guys? And also... our graduation is fast approaching so I just want to know some plans..."

"Yeah... I think a trip on a beach suits it..." Ran said.

"You're right Ran..." Aya said and smiled.

"Wait!! Wow Aya... what's with the blooming face...?" Ran asked.

"Yeah, Aya...I've noticed that before too..."

"Oh!" Aya smiled and blushed. "You see? Rei sent me a message this morning... He said that he was on a vacation trip..."

Ran's face flushed. She can feel envy. He sent Aya a message but for her it's just the word 'Really' that she got from him.

Miyu saw Ran's face. She has to say something before the atmosphere change. "A trip? But with whom...?"

"I don't know... maybe friends..." Aya guessed.

"His family..." Ran said without thinking again.

They turned to Ran. They're flabbergasted. "How did you know?"

Ran looked up and saw their stares. She can sense confusion in their eyes then she remembered that no one knows everything about them. "A--aa--ah... Nothing... I just guess... If it isn't with Aya... then to whom... you know... Rei's friends our only we... so I guess..."

"Maybe you're right..." Miyu agreed. 'Phew... that was close.' Ran thought.

"But still... I wonder... Aya! Have you heard anything about his family??"

"Nope! Not a thing. He never told me anything about it..." Then they turned to Ran with a suspicious look.

Ran beamed at them "Hey!! Don't look at me like that... Like I told you I was just guessing... Oh my goodness... It's so hot!!" Ran took a hanky inside her pocket and wiped her face. Aya noticed that Ran's handkerchief is somehow familiar. 'That's...' she wondered as she remembered something.

Ran used the hanky as a fan. She noticed Aya's stares. "Is something wrong?"

"Hey guys... I'll get your order... I'm too hungry... What do you like Ran?" Miyu asked as she stood from her seat.

"The usual please..." said Ran.

"How about you Aya?" Miyu asked but no response. She noticed her focused eyes on Ran "Aya?" Miyu caught her attention as she turned to her "What?"

"Your order?"

"Ah... The usual... I guess..."

"Ok! Just wait here..." Miyu said and left for the counter.

Ran is still wiping her face with a light blue handkerchief "It's really hot isn't it Aya...?"

Aya nodded and gave a fake smile while her eyes are still focused on the light blue handkerchief. She feels bothered. That handkerchief's style is the same as the handkerchief she saw at Rei's apartment. And it is very rare to see those kinds. 'But if the yellow one was from Ran... then why is it in Rei's apartment?' she thought

Ran followed Aya's eyes. "Uh... you've been staring at this for a long time... Is something that matters?"

"U--uhh--uh nothing... it's just that it looks familiar to me..."

"Is that so? Well this style is my favorite of all... I searched for it in every corner of Shibuya... Isn't it beautiful??" Ran said as her eyes sparkled with hearts.

"Y--ye--es"

Ran gave her a glare and hugged the handkerchief like someone will steal it. "I'm sorry Aya... but I won't give this one to you... even if you are my best friend... never..."

Aya chuckled a bit. But she still feels awkward. Her face turned to frown.

"Aya I was just joking... Don't look at me like that..." Ran said. Aya took a deep breath before asking "Those kind of handkerchiefs are very rare, right?"

"Of course... You can only buy it if the owner wants you to... When I got there at the shop... I was looking for a handkerchief but I can't fall in love with any of it... But the owner is nice to me... She made this hanky for me…" She raised the light blue handkerchief. "She said that I save her life once… that's why she made this… A gift for me…"

In every word that Ran will say, Aya's eyes widened. "And if I ever got there again, she'll make another in exchange for an autograph and pictures... and I don't have any complains because I really like it... So, Then and now... I'll pass by there to have one with different colors... Thanks for me... for being a charismatic person... I get what I want for myself... I'm such a lucky person..."She laughed with a devilishly as Aya weakens. 'So that means... only Ran owns something like this??' she asked herself.

"So you're saying that only you own that kind of hanky?"

Ran pouted. "I don't know... maybe... because the owner said that it was made just for me..."

"So that means that you have a yellow hanky too?? With that style??"

"Hmmm... yellow?" She pouted and slammed her head in the table. "Yeah... I have... But it's lost..."

Aya's eyes widened more. 'Couldn't be that that yellow hanky I saw in Rei's apartment... is Ran's?? But how?? And why??"

"I tried to look for it... but I can't find it..." She rubbed her hair hardly "First, my cell phone and now... one of my favorite handkerchiefs is lost..." she cried.

Aya feels confuse. She doesn't know what to think by now. She can't even find a reason to tell herself that it's not what she thinks.

She shook her head. 'Of course it's not just Ran who has that kind of handkerchief... Maybe someone who's close to him whom the owner idolizes too... But who might that be?' She touched her aching chest. But Rei never hanged out with anyone, anyone but them. 'Maybe one from his family...' she continued thinking. '...but... the smell...' she turned to Ran again. '... Come to think of it... the hanky has the same smell as Ran's...'

Aya's grip tightened on her chest. 'Something is not right here... And no way that it can't be Ran's hanky..." She closed her eyes and calmed herself. 'And there can be no possibility that Ran will be at Rei's apartment... for all we know she hates him... that's right... So I shouldn't make a fuss about it...' She turned to Ran again. 'And knowing Ran... she won't keep a secret for me... especially when it comes to Rei...' But as she looked at her best friend, something feels different than before. She felt like someone will be taken away from her in just a second. Two persons at the same time. She frowned. At that moment, she really wanted to cry... but for what reason?? 'I just hope that everything is just fine... Fine... the way it was before... and nothing will change... nothing...'

* * *

Ran's on her room. Tomorrow is their graduation already. "What should I wear under my Toga...?" She said as she mixed and matched her favorite dresses. "I'm really excited... I can't wait for tomorrow..." She squealed. She jumped and jumped on top of the bed. "Tomorrow is a big day for me... I wonder what those two are doing..." She took the phone and dialed Aya's number. But an answering machine answered it. "Hmmmm? How come? I think Aya's excited too... that's why she doesn't want anyone to bother her at the moment... after all... she got an award... I should give her a nice gift..."

Then she dialed Miyu's number.

"Hello?" said a guy on the other line.

"Hmp? Yamato? What are you doing there? And where's Miyu? Don't tell me that you two are doing dirty things!!"

"What? You pervert... What makes you think like that? Stupid!!" Yamato yelled.

Ran chuckled. "I was just guessing... Anyway... where's Miyu?"

"Honey... the number 1 crazy gal in Shibuya is on the line..."

"Hello Ran?"

"Miyu? I was just wondering... what are you doing?"

"Oh! I was just looking for the best dress that will suit for the best day... And Yamato's here to help me...You know what Ran... I'm really excited, finally... We're going to graduate..."

"Yeah... me too...Ok then... I won't bother you two... I'll prepare my things... Bye..." then she hung up.

Ran stretched her arms "Ok! Let's get back to work!!"

* * *

On the other hand, at Hoshino's residence, Aya is staring deeply at the yellow handkerchief. _'The owner said that it was made just for me' _

"But why?" Tears fell down on her cheek. "I can't think of any reason at all... I want to know everything... tell me the truth Rei... Ran... What's going on between the two of you?"

* * *

The day for their graduation came. "Hmmm..." Ran inhaled the scent of the school's entrance. Everything for the graduation has been set. All that they need are the newly upcoming graduates. She really can't believe that she really made it. If it wasn't for Rei... then she won't walk in that aisle anymore. She smiled and looked at the sky. 'I just hope you're here to see me graduate...'

"Ran!!" Miyu called her from behind. Aya's beside her. She ran towards them. "Good morning girls..."

"Wow Ran... you sure are excited..." Miyu said.

"Is it too obvious?" she laughed. Then she turned to Aya. She can't see happiness in her eyes. "Aya?"

Aya turned to her. Just by seeing Ran, she feels dumped. She feels pain... loneliness... and alone. She wanted to cry. She wanted to ask her but how? Tears start streaming from her eyes. "Aya? What is it?" Miyu and Ran approached her. "Aya? Why are you crying?"

Aya shook her head. "Nothing... I'm just happy... that we'll graduate together..." She tried to smile. She didn't want to ruin their special moment together with just some intuition. 'Yeah! it's just an intuition... it's just impossible...' she said to herself.

Ran wiped her tears. "Don't you cry now... you'll ruin your make up..." Aya chuckled a bit. 'Ran won't keep anything for me... and she won't do anything that'll make me sad... because she's my best friend...' She hugged Ran and Miyu. "I love you both... so much..."

Miyu and Ran hugged her back. "Yeah... we all are..."

"Now! Let's graduate together..." They yelled in chorus.

Hours have been spent in their graduation. Everything was done properly. And the three of them are really satisfied, including Aya with an award(Just think of something...). Their family took pictures of them, especially the three freshly graduates.

The graduation ends as the sunset falls. Everyone is making their way back home. The three gals stood at the school's gate. "Ok! This is it! Congratulation to the three of us..." Ran said.

"Oh yeah! Why don't we make a promise in here..." Aya suggested.

"Here? In front of the school?" Miyu asked.

"Yeah! Here? Let's promise that our friendship will last forever..." Aya added as she raised her smallest fingers on both hands.

"That's a great idea..." Ran said and did what Aya said.

"Ok!" Miyu did it too. They combined their fingers together. "Ok then..."

"We promised that our friendship will last for a lifetime..." They said in chorus and laughed.

Ran hugged her two best friends. "It's a promise for eternity..."

"Yeah Ran..." the two girls said. They stayed like that for a moment when Ran broke the hug "I'll be off now... See you tomorrow..." They waved goodbye to each other.

"Come on Aya... let's go home..."

"Yeah!!"

* * *

Ran's walking towards home. Her smile never left her face. It's the best day she had for now. Graduating with your friends is the best of all. 'I just hope he's there...' she suddenly thought.

"Smiling alone? You really are crazy aren't you?"

After hearing those words, Ran's heart suddenly pumped. 'That voice!' She slowly turned around to see if her intuition is right. 'That voice...'

Then she saw Rei, smiling behind her. "Congratulation!" he said.

She ran towards him. She didn't even think twice. Her body just move. Then she realized, just looking at him, that she missed this guy.

"Rei!" she whispered as she hugged him with excitement.

Rei, shocked at first, said "I'm home..." He placed his hands around her hips.

"Darn you..." was all she can say and tightened her embrace.

They stayed like that for a moment when Rei started to teased her "Hey, don't hug me that much... I'll die if you squeezed me more..."

This wake Ran to reality. She's hugging Rei!! She freed herself from the hug and unintentionally slapped him in the face.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Rei cried as he wiped his aching cheek.

"A--ah--ah sorry!! My hand just swing..." she lied and turned around. 'Why did I do that? Stupid of me... I'm really stupid...'

Rei watch Ran's back. He feels happy to see her again. He missed her... so much that he wants to go back the day they went to America. If it's not for a family reunion he won't go to America... and if he don't go... surely, Ran will get mad at him… and he doesn't like that…

"Should I hear 'Thank you' for the diploma you received?" Rei said as he passed by on her. Ran turned to him. He's started walking and she didn't even notice. "Hey! I already thank you with the chocolate..." She followed him.

"Oh yeah…"

They are strolling at a park. Ran watched his back. Even if she doesn't want to admit, she missed him, this guy in front of her. She smiled. She is somehow glad that Rei arrived contented and still the same as ever.

"It's good to be back…" Rei muttered as he inhaled the scent of the eve. They stopped at a place where they can see the great view of the city, as the lights from the buildings give colors to the peaceful night. "I missed Shibuya…"

"And speaking of leaving…" Ran said. Rei turned to her. Her foot is tapping the floor, arms crossed below her chest and one arched eyebrow. Rei smirked. "What about it?" he teased.

"What about it my butt… you stupid nerd… you didn't even have the guts to tell me that you're leaving for America… How can you be so insensitive… darn you Rei…"

Rei chuckled. "So? What will you do if I tell you? Will you stop me? Or give me a good luck trip?"

"Don't give me those idiotic words… It's an SOP… you should notify that you're going somewhere else… We're your friends darn you?"

Rei smiled at her and stared deeply into her eyes. This silenced Ran. She blushed and looked down.

"I'm sorry… I'll never leave without telling you… ever again…"

Ran looked up and met Rei's stares. They stared for a moment when Rei speak. "But it's good to be back… and I'm happy to see you again… Ran…"

Ran smiled at him. 'And… so…. am… I…' she said to herself.

"So how's the trip?" she asked. She stood beside him and watched the city's view.

"Nothing much… just the same before I've been abandoned. You know, when my father apologized to me, one person popped in my mind. For all I know, she's the only stupid person that can do that… 'Coz she's persistent… an idiot… and crazy…" She turned to Ran again and smiled.

"Well… I guessed you should gratify that crazy girl…" she boasted. They laughed.

"Thank you Ran…" he smiled as she smiled back.

* * *

Aya and Miyu started heading home, "I'm very very happy today… So Miyu? Where's Yamato? Are you two having a celebration today?"

"Nope! It'll be tomorrow… I'm too tired and besides it's late in the evening already."

Aya chuckled.

"So, did Rei send you a message for a congrats?" Miyu asked.

Aya shook her head. "No! But I knew that when he come back. He'll surprise me. For sure!!"

"Okay…" Miyu nodded.

"OOOPSSS!!" Aya shrieked.

"What is it Aya?" Miyu asked.

Aya searched inside her bag and took off a gift in it. "Oh! I forgot to give this to Ran…"

"Here is yours…" She gave Miyu her gift.

"Thanks… but how about Ran's gift...?"

"I know… I'll catch up on her… I guess she hasn't got that far from us… So I better go… Bye!" and she left Miyu.

"Hmmm… What am I still doing here? I should follow Aya and see what'll happen if Ran sees Aya's surprise…" And then she followed Aya secretly and silently.

* * *

"Ran, my father wanted to see you…" Rei said. They stood beside each other as they watch the city's bright lights. "… He wants to meet you in a nice way…" he continued.

Ran stretched her arms. "Okay! In these days for sure…"

Silence surrounds them again.

"I missed you!!" Rei said out of the blue.

Ran's eyes widened. "What?"

He turned to her and whispered "I said I miss you!!"

Ran swallowed. Her heart is pumping again. "S--s—st--top joking around, Nerd!!" She looked on the other side and smiled secretly. She heard Rei laughing. "You're getting cuter when you blush."

"No I'm not!!" she defended. "Stop teasing me Rei… I'll smack you if you won't…"

"Yeah! Yeah!" he said.

"So Rei… What did you do in America?"

"Hmmm…" He mulled for a second. "Uhmmm… We went to an enormous park… We did some strolling… What else…. Uhmmm… Oh yeah… We talked about my first love…" Rei stared deeply into Ran's eyes. And with those stares, Ran shivered. 'His first love?'

"S—so wh—what about it?" She feels confused. She can't tell if she really wanted to hear or not… but somehow, in some corner of her heart… she wants to know…

"Curious too?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea here… I just want to have some nice conversation…" she muttered.

Rei smiled and continued. "Well… I met her at some street in Shibuya…"

"Shibuya? So I knew her?" she asked. Rei nodded. Aya's came on her mind. She frowned. 'I knew… It would be her… So why do I bother to ask… when I already knew who it is…'

"So who was she?" she asked with a sad tone. Rei smiled "What's with the lonely face? Do you really want to know? Or are you… somehow… jealous?"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" She smeared. "If you don't want to tell me then don't… I'm not that interested at all…." She was about to go when Rei continued.

"She's beautiful…" She turned to Rei again and started listening. 'Of course, Aya's beautiful.'

"At first… I thought she's a flirt… Or a girl of all the boys in town…" Rei chuckled a bit. "We met when he ran towards me. She wanted to have something on my belonging. And thinking that she's just an easy-to-get girl, I asked her on a date…"

'Hey! It kinda reminded me of something… it seems like it happens to me too… But I can't remember…'

"She got mad at me… She scolded me several times… She's very loud… She told me that I'm not his type… She even told me that I'm arrogant… Even though I just met her…" He smiled. "And that's the time when I really fell in love… for the very first time… in my entire life…" Rei gave a deep stare on Ran. Ran looked down but she feels bothered. She tried to remember Rei's story. It reminded her of something… something from the past.

"So what do you think?" Rei asked.

"What?"

"Does it remind you of something?"

Ran startled. She knew that it happened to her too. But when? She shook her head several times. 'Of course it won't happen on me… It's Rei's first love… so I guess… That's what happens when they first met… I guess…"

"So…" She's shaking. Just by thinking that Rei's in love with her, she feels lonely. 'But why? I can't understand this feeling… Everytime I think of him and Aya… I feel hurt… And I don't like feeling this way… I hate it…'

"S--so--so…" She's tattering now. She wants to cry but shouldn't… not in front of him… without any reason at all. "…that's how you met Aya…" She courageously faced him. "… Your first love."

Rei looked down.

"That's great!!" She turned to the city's view. She doesn't want to see his face, 'cause she'll feel more pain if she did. "Aya feels the same way for you too…"

On the other hand, Rei can't believe that he's actually hearing those words from her. He clenched his fist. After all the bravery? This was all he got from her? He stood and walked towards her.

"You'll make a good couple someday… for sure… and…"

"Enough!!" Ran was silenced. She turned to Rei and met his glare. "What--"

Rei grabbed and pinned her, by his hands, towards a tree.

"Ah--" Ran cried as her back met the tree. "Rei… What are you doing?"

"Me? What am I doing?" Rei growled. Ran feel's nervous. This is the second time he saw him mad. But now, he really is mad. Angrier than before. "After all those things that happen to us? After all the mulling I did just to see you again? And after all the things I've done for you… This was all I got?"

Ran's panting and scared. She didn't know what she did to make him angry like that. "What-- What are you saying?" she asked in a low tone.

Rei's eyes softened, as well as his voice. "Can't you see Ran? I love you…"

"What?"

"Ever since the day I met you… I fell for the very first time."

Ran was shocked. She doesn't know what to do. Rei had just confessed that he love her. And the story that Rei told her was actually the first time they've met. That's right. They met somewhere in Shibuya. He asked her on a date and she took his bag. But no!! This isn't right. Rei should be joking and fooling her.

Ran chuckled. "Stop it Rei… Don't joke like that…" She tried to free her shoulder from his hands but Rei pinned her more on the tree.

"How could you say that? I love you Ran… I love you very much!!" Rei yelled.

"Rei... stop it... Please tell me that it's just a joke…" She's shaking with fear. She can't respond clearly. All of this time, she thought that he's in love with Aya. And now, he's confessing his love for her. "... Please..."

"No!!" Rei hugged her tightly. "I've been holding my feelings for you for a very long time… And I can't hold back now… I love you!!"

"Rei…" She can't bear it anymore. Everytime he told her that he love her, she weakens. "…Stop it! Let go of me…" she pleaded.

"No!!" Rei tightened his embrace. "I waited for this day… I wanted to hold you like this… I wanted to tell you how I feel… but it's always been Aya… you're always thinking about your friends' sake… Aya's sake. And I'm sick of it."

'Aya…' she thought.

"Back then, you told me that you'll be satisfied when your friends are happy. I did what'll make you happy. I sacrificed my feelings for you to be happy. I asked Aya to be my girlfriend even though I did it just for you… just for you to be happy… because I love you… I want you to be happy…"

"I tried to tell you my feelings but you keep talking about Aya… to make Aya happy… to stop making her cry… that I have Aya by my side… But it's you that I want… It's you that I love the most…"

Ran weakens. So all of it was just for her, just for her to be happy.

"And then there's Tatsuki… I know that you don't have feelings for him… I know that you don't have any serious feelings for him than friends…"

"You just accepted his feelings because he confessed to you in front of many people… And for him to not be embarrassed… you said yes…"

Ran closed her eyes. 'That was right… I don't want my friends to be lonely just because of me… I'm afraid that he'll have a grudge against me…So I accepted it…'

"Even though I noticed your true intentions, I still feel jealous… because… I'm afraid that you might fell for him someday… "

"Then I realize that you're satisfied with the way things are… you're happy with everything… That's why I kept my feelings… I promised myself that I'll never bother you forever… Also… I'm afraid that if I told you my feelings, you'll distance yourself… because you don't want to hurt them…"

"But seeing that I made you happy because I accepted Aya's feeling… I pretended that you do not exist in my heart… And I'm hoping that I can learn to love Aya someday and my feelings for you will disappear… but the more I let you go… I've longed for you… I love you even more…"

"Rei…"

"Then, suddenly, you came to me and asked for my help… I tried to resist 'coz it'll make things harder than the way they are now… but when I think of being with you… even just like that way… I can't help but to agree…"

Rei freed from the embrace and cupped Ran's cheek. "Ran… I love you… so much…"

Ran looked on his eyes. She can't believe that he made him suffer like that. She's always thinking about Aya and the others, and forgotten all about Rei. She never knew that in the back of his stoic-type presence, there's a Rei who loves her deeply. She made him suffer a lot.

"Ran… Tell me… do you love me??"

Ran was flabbergasted at those 4 word question. "Ah--I--ah…"

'That's right… Do I really love him?? Is it love that I really feel for him…? Is that why I get nervous when he's so near to me?? Is that why I get hurt just by thinking that he's in love with Aya?? Is that why I'm happy when we're together, just by looking at him... just one smile from him?'

"I can feel it Ran… I knew that I'm something special for you too… So please…" he pleaded and kissed her hands.

'But how about my friends? Aya and Tatsuki… how about them? How would they feel after hearing all about this?'

Ran looked down and pulled her hands. "I can't… Aya... Tatsuki…"

Rei shook his head. "No Ran… it's always been about them… We're always thinking about them… Don't you think that it's time for us now?? It's time for ourselves' happiness?? It's time to live on what'll make us both happy??"

'He's right… It's always about them… but… Will I be happy if I made them cry?? But if I refuse… how about Rei… he suffered enough… Oh no… I don't know what to do… I feel confuse…'

"Ran… Please! Tell me you love me…"

'What should I say to him…? What should I tell him…?'

"Why can't you tell him??" Out of the blue, someone uttered from a distance. Ran gulped. 'That voice…' They slowly turned to where the voice came from and saw….

"Aya?!" Ran and Rei said in chorus. Aya's tears started to flow. "What will you tell him?? Huh? Ran?"

"Aya… I--I--i…" Ran tried to say something, but nothing came.

"Stop it! Don't say anything…" Then Aya ran, ran away from them.

"Aya!!" Ran was about to follow her when Rei grabbed her arms to stop her. "Ran!!"

She turned to him 'I don't have a choice… I can't... I just can't...' and said. "Stop it Rei!! I CAN'T LOVE YOU!!" Then she followed Aya.

Rei was shocked. She watched her go. He looked down and chuckled "I knew it…" he whispered. He leaned his back on the tree and sat helplessly on the ground. "I'm just stupid… You won't choose me… even if I pleaded a hundred times…"

Then someone offered a handkerchief. "Here…"

He looked up and saw Miyu. "Miyu,…"

"Wanna talk about it?" Miyu smiled at him.

* * *

"Aya please wait!! Stop!!" Ran grabbed her arms and tried to pull her towards her. "Aya, stop please…" Aya faced her by slapping Ran hardly on her face. Ran was stopped. "Aya?" she turned to the crying Aya. She was surprised. It's the first time that Aya slapped her.

"I knew from the start… that this day will come… But I'm not bothered… 'Coz I'm hoping that you'll never betray me… I'm hoping that you'll never fall for him because you hate him the most… that's what you tell me…"

"Ah… Of course not Aya… I'll never betray you… it's just that…"

Aya took the yellow hanky from her bag and show it to Ran. "So how can you explain this??"

"That…"

"How can you explain this huh? What is this doing in Rei's apartment?"

Ran was shocked. She never knew. "Ah--I—I"

"See? You can't say anything… 'Coz you lie to me… You're having an affair with him secretly… You betrayed me from my back… You keep on encouraging me that I should go on to fight for his love but you…"

"No Aya… you got it all wrong… I try to tell you but… I—i--I"

"But what? Another lie? Is there something that I didn't know up until now??"

"No Aya…"

"Then tell me… Just tell me… Do you have any feelings for Rei…"

Ran's eyes widened. 'Do I really love Rei… What should I tell her?' She can't speak.

"Aya... " Ran started to cry as well.

"I'm sorry… I don't know…" She can't bear all of it anymore. She's confused. She can't even think right, because she doesn't know what to think. Everything is happening so sudden. "I don't know..."

"I hate you… And I don't want to see your face again…" Aya ran again, but this time, Ran didn't follow her. She just watched her go with tears. Tears started to streamed more. Two special things on her were lost in just a day. She cried helplessly and sat on the ground. "Why is all this things happening? What did I do…?"

"_I love you… Ran..."  
_

"_I hate you… And I don't want to see your face again…"_

'I don't know... I just can't...'

Suddenly, someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned and realized that it's...

"… You…"

* * *

**Whoa... all of you are waiting for this right? So how was it? Do you like it? Or are you disappointed?**

**Sorry about the late upload... I have so many things to do... heheh... **

**So If you want to say anything... just send a review... **

**I'll appreciate it...  
**

**To those people I can't reply with...**

**iswakgirl: Sorry about that... Rayven is a girl... sorry... sometimes I never notice it... even if I doulble-check it... heheh... So this is what you want right...? The time that Rei'll confess... heheh... hope you like this one... And i hope you didn't get disappointed... and thanks for the review... MWUAH...**

**STOOPID PEEPILL:Thanks for considering me as a good author... heheh... hope you'll like this one... heheh... MWUAH...**

**anonazure: Hello... thanks for the review... And I'm glad you find that heart warming... heheh... MWUAH...**

**To others who didn't sent review...**

**Hope you like it and love it... MWUAH**


	14. Who do I tell?

**OH MY GOODNESS… **

**You all get mad at Aya… I think I overdid it… Well… I can't blame you if you get irritated on her… But you should understand the situation she's in… She feels betrayed you know… If you were to be Aya… I know that you'll feel the same way… But I can't blame you… hehehe… **

**By the Way… if you really want to feel the most dramatic scene in this chapter… I put a song on it… It's entitled as "WHO DO YOU TELL" by Tamia… You should download it if you don't have one… it's a nice song… nyahaha…**

**And also… you should follow the song. I put the lyrics on where they should be… especially on the bridge part… You just read the song if you don't want to download it… coz I'm really sure that it'll add feeling to the drama scene… I assure you that…**

* * *

"_Can't you see…? I love you…"_

Rei's words keep on repeating inside her head. She feels bothered by it.

She's been staring at nowhere, looking at nowhere. Everything was very sudden and unexpected.

Rei had just confessed to her. She didn't even notice his hidden feelings for the past years they've been together. Rei liking her is very unbelievable. Ever since the day they first met… Rei already loved her. They fight like cats and dogs almost everyday but she doesn't have any idea that something between those arguments... a special affection is meant for her.

Even now, she still can't believe that Rei loved her. She feels confuse… so confuse that she can't even think on what to do about it. Rei suffered enough for her. He did everything for her… even hiding his feelings just to make her satisfied. And that's too much… too much that it puts a heavy burden in her heart.

"_Please tell me that you love me too…"_

But what does she really feel for him?? Does she love Rei the way he love her?? Does she have any special feelings for him too??

She touched her heart. "What do I really feel about him?" she asked herself.

And the thing that makes everything worst…

"_I don't want to see your face ever again…"_

Aya heard everything…everything about Rei's confession… especially on what Rei's true feelings for her and for Aya. That's the first time that Aya slapped her right into her face. Aya is not like that. She's very timid and naïve. It only tells that Aya is… very hurt…

Ran closed her eyes and clenched her fist. It shouldn't turn out like this. This shouldn't be happening. Everything was totally unexpected.

Rei is Aya's boyfriend. He's Aya's first love. But Rei loved her.

She tapped her forehead. She really wanted to cry at that time. She really wanted to disappear at that very moment.

But before she collapsed from a heavy heart…

"Here…" someone said. She turned and saw a cup of hot coffee. She took it and smiled at him… Tatsuki.

Back then, if it wasn't for him, she might be lost. Tatsuki tapped her shoulder and smiled at her. He was there. It's been a long time that she last saw him. And to think that he appeared at that point in time… it's very unexpected.

Tatsuki took her to his house straightly to his room. She was very weak to refuse. Also, she wants someone to lean on… someone like Tatsuki.

"Drink it before it gets cool." Tatsuki smiled at her. Ran nodded and sipped from it. After that, she stared at nowhere again. She really can't forget what happen a while ago. It bothers her every now and then.

Tatsuki cleared his throat that made Ran turned to him.

Tatsuki smiled "What's up? You've been quiet since we came here… You know… Seeing you staring at nowhere like that… only means that you're very hungry…"

Ran tried to smile. "It's nothing… really."

'And it's better for you if you don't know anything.' She told herself. Tatsuki is her boyfriend. And he likes her a lot. So if he knew everything, it'll just make him sad. And that she can't allow.

"Rei told you his true feelings, didn't he?" Suddenly, he asked.

Ran's eyes widened. "What?"

"I heard everything…"

So that's why Tatsuki appeared at that unexpected time, 'coz he's right there… watching. "Tatsuki…"

"But even if I never heard and saw everything… I can tell. I've known his feelings for you for a very long time."

Her eyes softened. "So you knew?" she asked softly.

Tatsuki nodded. "You know…He's a better man than me. He has the good-looking face that everyone will get attracted to… He's smart… responsible…and has a cool but sometimes… a rude personality." He cackled at his last description of Rei.

After a while, he became serious again. "And when I found out his feelings for you… I get so insecure. I feel so bothered… upset…jealous… But I really love you Ran..." He stared deeply into her eyes. "…so even if I know our differences and his better personality than me…I never give up. And to think that you choose me than any other guy who wanted to date you… I feel confident… confident that I am more special on you than him."

"So I challenged Rei… I told him that no matter what happens, I won't give you up."

"Tatsuki…" she whispered. Her grip tightens on the cup she's holding. "… So you knew everything already??"

Tatsuki nodded. "… Even the reason on why you agreed to my feelings…"

Ran's eyes widen.

"I feel so happy at that time when you agreed to my feelings Ran… That's the happiest moment in my life… But when I get to know you better… I finally realize on why you agreed to me… remember what you're always saying… the Gal's rule?"

Ran's eyes grew wider. All this time, Tatsuki is bearing all the pain inside. And that's because of her… because he loved her so much. She looked down. She can't believe that all the people around her are suffering for her… just for her sake.

"…I'm sorry…" she said. "… I'm sorry Tatsuki…"

Tatsuki watched her and smiled "You don't have to Ran…" he said. "I already knew that you don't have any special feelings for me than friends. But I never gave up. 'Coz I'm still hoping that someday… I'll make you fall for me…"

She turned to him. "… Oh Tatsuki…"

"And then… I found this…" Tatsuki took Ran's cell phone inside his pocket.

"That's my…"

"Yeah… sorry if I didn't tell you… but I was the one who took it."

Ran took her cell phone. "But why?" She was answered by Rei's sleeping images. Then she remembered that she took it at his apartment. She's speechless.

"I'm sorry for ruining your privacy but I saw Rei's images in your gallery."

"Ah--I—ah…" She's tattering. She doesn't know what reason she'd say.

So she just closed her eyes.

"It's funny isn't it?" he said. "Even if I don't know the real reason… but just by seeing those pictures… It means that I lost the battle."

"What do you mean?" Ran asked with confusion in her eyes.

Tatsuki chuckled. "Even if you don't say it… I can see it in your eyes, Ran."

"Oh Tatsuki…" Ran bowed her head onto him. "I'm really sorry… I'm sorry for everything… I'm really sorry… I'm very very sorry… I'm so sorry Tatsuki…" and this time… she cried. All the tears that she wanted to release are now flowing from her eyes. "… Please forgive me…"

Tatsuki snaked her arms all over her body. "It's okay Ran… It's okay…" She leaned onto his shoulder and cried. They stayed like that for a moment.

"And besides… you… saying sorry on me is very unlike you." He laughed. Somehow, this makes Ran laughed too. They broke the hug. "I maybe the first person who saw the number 1 gal in Shibuya cried…" He laughed.

Ran wiped her tears. "Sorry for wetting your shirt." She said and they chuckled.

"Finally…" Tatsuki sighed in relief. "…I hugged you…" And they laughed.

After a moment, "Come on…" Tatsuki said. "… I'll take you home… Your parents might be worried on you now…" He was about to stood when Ran grabbed his hands.

"Thank you…" she said. "…Tatsukichi…"

He smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

* * *

"I see… So you're Ran's tutor…" Miyu asked.

After Ran ran for Aya, Miyu took him to the nearest park. Rei just followed her. He didn't even refuse. They sat on a swing, where Miyu decided to stay for a while.

Like Ran, he's staring at nowhere… looking at nowhere… and feeling so helpless. She told Miyu about their secret meetings. But he still feels weak. He, being dumped by Ran, is hurting so much.

"_I CAN'T LOVE YOU…"_

Those words that came from her lips, was like stabbing his heart into pieces. Maybe he expected too much, to think that Ran already have feelings for him. For it was… absolutely… impossible…

Miyu stared at him with deep sympathy. She wanted to have a nice conversation with him on what happen a while ago, but seeing him so down like that, she's hesitating. So she decided to wait for him to talk first.

After a long silence, "I'm the worst…" finally he said. Miyu turned to him. She heard his sigh. "… I kept my feelings for a long time because I'm afraid that she'll distance herself on me if I told her… and that I can't bear to happen…"

She heard him chuckle a bit. "… Crazy isn't it?? I'm the worst of all the worst…"

"Everything I did… was all a failure… My family… myself and even my life…"

Miyu just let him talk and listened.

"Tsk… And now… what happen?? It's the same as what I think… I should have kept myself from saying anything…Because of my stupidity…" He clenched his fist. "…I've hurt her…"

'He really loved Ran…' she thought.

"It's all my fault…" She heard him say. "It's all my darn fault… Why loving her is so difficult?? Why is it very hard to forget about her?? Why can't we be together?? Why can't I be happy with her?? Why do I fall so desperately on her like this?? And why can't she love me back?? Darn it…"

Miyu feels anxious for him. They rarely talk to each other but seeing Rei like this… she felt really sorry for him. Silence surrounds them for a moment when Miyu decided to break it.

"You know… it's not really difficult to fall in love with Ran… She's very admirable… Everything about her is admirable. The way she looks… the way she talks… the way she laughs… the way she cared about someone…everything… including her dedication for others… especially her friends."

Rei calmed himself for a minute and tried to listen.

"And that's why you fell for her right??" she asked.

He didn't respond.

"After Aya and I found out your feelings for Ran… I already know that… someday… this will happen."

"But Aya never loses hope… She was very sure that you'll fall in love with her sooner or later…"

Rei smiled. "I've been cruel to her… am I?"

"Yes you are…" Miyu agreed without hesitation. "But it's never your fault… Actually… it's our fault… We only cared about Aya… We never asked for your feelings… We get mad at you because you hurt Aya or something… But we didn't even realize that you're hurting too… You're hurting because you keep on hiding your own feelings because you wouldn't want to hurt the one you love… And you're hurting because you can't be with the one you love…"

"We can't blame you Rei. You're just the person who was willing to do everything to the person you love… And I know it's too painful..."

"But don't you realize that if you're not true to yourself… you'll end up hurting someone especially the person you cared about the most?? Like what happen a while ago...?"

"I know that…" he whispered.

Miyu turned to Rei and smiled. "So be straight forward... ok?? And be true to yourself… I might be a traitor for Aya now…but it's time for the two of you to be happy with the things you like and with the things you want to have…"

"I already told her that… and it's useless. Herself is just next to her friends…"

Miyu stood from the swing and faced him. "Like I told you… Ran is just confused…"

Rei looked up to her with wide eyes. Miyu smiled at him as her eyes softens "It's not difficult to love Ran, Rei… You just have to be brave for her… If you give up now… everything you did for her will be nothing… You just have to have lots of courage…"

She patted his shoulder. "… Even if things won't work out the way you want it… At least you try… right??"

"So get up now nerdy boy… Or you'll end up losing her…" She winked at him.

"But Aya…"

Miyu's eyes softens, 'Even so, he cares about Aya too…'

"Talk to her Rei… That's the only option you got…" He beamed at him. "… And don't worry… Everything will be fine… if you just stay true to yourself…"

After hearing those words from Miyu, Rei smiled. "You amaze me sometimes Miyu…"

"Did I?" She laughed.

"Thank you… Miyu…" he said.

* * *

After the conversation he had with Rei… Miyu headed to the headquarters where Yamato is having his work. She saw him arranging some files near the file cabinet. She walked towards him and hugged him from his back. Yamato gulped and realized that it's Miyu hugging him from behind.

"Miyu?" he asked in confusion.

They decided to keep the atmosphere in silence for a while. "You know Yamato… I just realized that people are not always lucky. Even if they wish for something they want for a hundred times, it'll never be granted. It might be or it might be not. It's still depends on your luck." She held out a deep breath. "Also… for others…loving someone is very difficult…"

Yamato kept his silence.

"Even if you suffer a lot… you can't help but do anything for that person's necessity. Seeing that person happy is enough for you…even if that person doesn't wish for your own happiness."

Miyu tightens her embrace. "I'm just glad that I have you Yamato…I'm glad…"

Yamato smiled and turned to Miyu. He cupped her cheeks. "You know Miyu… It's not luck that binds people together… It's love… Love can never ask for return…seeing the person you love so happy… is very enough…"

"Not all what you think will happen. That person you cared about might not love back… but it'll be better if that person loves you back… but still… it's not that important… coz that's what true love is… The only thing that's important… is… somehow… you made that person smile..."

"Not everyone's life is perfect Miyu… I'm just glad mine is…" he said. Miyu smiled back at him.

The couple stared at each other's eyes.

'Yamato is very important to me… if it wasn't for him… I may not be the person whom I wanted to be…'

"Yamato?" she whispered.

"Hm?"

"Kiss me…" she said and pointed her lips onto him, waiting for his kisses.

Yamato froze. "Uhmm… Miyu… you know that we're not in the right place to do that…Maybe later… after work…"

"But I want now…" she pouted.

"But Miyu…" he said as sweat rivered all over his face. Miyu smiled at him. How she love this person so much…

* * *

Ran reached for her house's gates. She turned around and smiled at Tatsuki. "I'm home… Thanks for the company…" she said.

"Oh… that's very unlike you…" he said and they laughed.

"Seriously… Thank you…Tatsukichi…"

"You've thanked me enough…" he replied.

Ran smiled. "I'm going now…Wanna come in?"

Tatsuki shook his head. "I have to go also…"

"Okay… if that's what you want…" she said. She was about to go when Tatsuki grabbed him for a hug.

"Tat--"

"I'm sorry for this… but just this time… just this last time…"

Ran didn't refuse. This will be the last time that they can be together as couple. And knowing that Tatsuki loved her so much… She just let him.

After a while, Tatsuki broke the hug. "Sorry…" he tried to smile.

"That's the second time… I'll never forgive you if you do that again…" she joked and chuckled. Her face became serious all of a sudden. "Are you sure about this Tatsuki?" she asked. After their conversation, Tatsuki decided to broke up with Ran.

Tatsuki smiled and nodded. "It'll be for the better…"

Ran smiled. "So goodbye now..."

"Ran?"

"Hm…?"

"This time… think of yourself first before others okay? And also… be true and honest to yourself… Just do what you want… and I know you can do it… because you're the number 1 gal in Shibuya…" Tatsuki gave a thumb up and grinned.

"You know… hearing those things from you… I shivered…" Ran laughed.

Tatsuki thought 'That might be the last laugh… the last laugh because of me…'

"Tatsuki… you're such a nice friend…" she said and bids goodbye.

Tatsuki waited for Ran to get inside. Before Ran step inside, he waved at Tatsuki.

And when she's completely out of sight, Tatsuki leaned on the wall. He weakens. He pretended to be strong so that Ran will not feel any mercy towards him. 'Coz if she noticed it… surely… Ran will never break up with him; instead, she'll continue their relationship as couple just for Tatsuki. And it's enough for him. It's time for Ran's happiness. So he decided to let her go even if it hurts.

He slides his back on the wall and slowly sat on the ground. He pants as if he's losing his breath. His knees are shaking. He closed his eyes. "Oh Ran… I feel so empty right now…"

He reminisced their moments together. Happy… sad… or even arguments with her are kept inside his heart. Those memories are the only proof that he is, somehow, became a part of Ran's life.

Tears streamed down on his face. "Why letting you go like this is too painful…?"

"I love you so much Ran… I love you… so much…"

* * *

Ran's lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She can't even sleep. She took her cell phone lying beside her head. She lifted and stared at it. 'I wonder what Aya is doing right now…' she asked herself. She dialed Aya's number. 'Will she answer if I call her now??'

She really wants to talk to Aya right now. She wanted to say something… but wait!! What will she say? Aya's mad at her right now… She even slapped her into her face. Aya's very hurt. She stared at Aya's number. 'What will I do?' she thought.

Aya hate her.

Tatsuki broke up with her.

And Rei confessed to her.

"Rei…"

'But then… how about Rei??' she asked. She stared at Rei's sleeping pictures.

'_I love you Ran…' _

Why does it keep on repeating inside her head?

Ran closed her eyes. "Oh Rei… What have I done to make you fall for me…? It's very impossible…" she buried her face into her pillow. She's too confused to everything. If only she could turn back time… if only…

* * *

Morning came. The Kotobuki family is eating breakfast… but the ambiance is very different from their usual breakfast routine. They are all staring at the quiet Ran.

Ran's just staring at her plate. She didn't even grabbed food. Or even fight Sayo just to get her food. And it's very unusual for everyone.

"Sister Ran…" Sayo tried to call her.

Ran turned to her. She noticed that everyone is staring at her with confusion in their eyes. She tried to smile. "What?"

"Ran…" her mom spoke "… Is there any problem?? Or you don't like the food…? Come on… you can tell me…"

She has to say something before everyone gets worried on her. She has to act that nothing really happens…

So she grabbed her plate and some food. "Of course not… Nothing's wrong…" She chuckled. She took bread and ate it all up. She secretly looked at her family in the corner of her eye. And she didn't convince them.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?? I told you… I'm okay…" she said and showed her muscles on them. "See?"

Her mom smiled at her. "I thought that something's not right on you…"

"Of course there's nothing wrong… I'm always happy…" she lied. After breakfast, Ran immediately went upstairs straightly to her room.

Even so, her mom is still worried on her.

* * *

Ran spent her three days, after graduation, into her room. She didn't even go out. She didn't even feel like wandering around in Shibuya like she used to. She still not in the condition to do everything she wants.

Suddenly, someone knocked on her door.

"Come in…" she said.

"Hello Ran…" said Miyu who just came in.

"Miyu…" she whispered.

"So what's up…? You're mom called for me…" She sat beside her. "… She said that she's worried on your unexplainable actions… You didn't even talk when you all ate breakfast… You didn't even get out strolling in Shibuya… which is very unlike of you…"

"Maybe… I just don't want to… I feel tired…"

She looked at her friend. She's acting like Rei… feeling so weak. She's still confused.

"You can tell me Ran…"

Ran turned to her and grinned. "Nothing's wrong Miyu… Mom is just hallucinating… It's just that… I'm not in the condition to go out… I just want to rest for a bit…that's all…"

"Is that so??" she said. That's what Ran is… she'll pretend that nothing bad is happening… because she doesn't want to be a bothersome for others. But she can see… being her best friend for a long time… she's in pain.

"Ran…?" she called.

Ran didn't turn to her.

"Miyu… I just want to be alone for a while… please?" she said.

Miyu stared at her for a minute. She nodded and was about to go out when her cell phone beeps. Ran turned to her.

"Hello…" Miyu said as she answered the phone. After a moment, "What?" she shrieked.

Ran, suddenly stood from the bed.

"Okay… okay…" then she pressed the off button.

"What happen Miyu?"

Miyu turned and said "Aya's mom called me… She said that she wanted to see us both…"

"Why is that?"

Miyu paused and said "Aya is sick."

Ran's eyes widened.

* * *

"She's not eating anything since the graduation." Mrs. Hoshino said. Ran and Miyu headed to Aya's house. They and Aya's mom are having a conversation on the living room. "Troublesome girls…" she whispered. Her mom never liked them from the start. It's just that Aya persisted on going out with them. And seeing that Aya became energetic and happy, her parents decided to let Aya do her ways. But still… she doesn't like Ran and Miyu.

"Aya never came out on her room ever since she came back home from graduation. I want you to talk to her…" she said that makes Miyu's eyes widened. "Ma'am?"

"I want you to talk to her… and don't get me wrong… you're still not my type for Aya's friends…"

She called one of the butlers. "Take them to Aya's room…" and then she went out of the room.

"I'll take you to Ms. Hoshino's room, madams…" said the butler.

"Thank you…" Miyu was about to go when she noticed that Ran didn't even stood from her seat. "Ran… let's go…" she said.

Ran smiled at her. "Maybe you should go…"

"Ran?"

"She may not want to see me right now…"

"Ran… Aya needs us right now… Please… Let's go…"

As they enter Aya's enormous room… they saw him lying on her bed. Aya turned to them. Her eyes widens.

"I'll let the two of you talk… I'll wait outside…"

"Miyu?" she asked confusedly. Miyu smiled at her and went outside.

Ran turned to Aya.

She swallowed first before she speaks "Aya…I..."

"Don't talk…" Aya cuts her off. "Please… don't talk…"

Silence surrounds them for a long time.

"I'm sorry…" Ran whispered. "I'm sorry Aya… I didn't even know…" she said.

"It's not your fault…" Aya said as she cries. "… I already knew it… Rei loves you… and not me…"

Ran closed her eyes. She can't help to see Aya looking like that.

"But I persisted… even if I already knew it… I didn't give him up… because I love him so much Ran… I love him…"

"Aya…"

"Tell me Ran…" She looked up straightly into her eyes. "… Do you love him?"

This will be the second time that Aya will ask her. And this is also the second time that Ran can't answer her.

"I see…" Aya whispered.

"Aya…"

"Please… Please leave… Let me be alone for a while…"

"Aya…"

"It hurts… I feel so hurt… just by looking at you… So please…"

"I… I understand…" She took a glimpse of Aya before she left the room.

After the door has been closed, Aya bursts into tears. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Ran… it's just that…"

Ran rested her head on Miyu's shoulder. Miyu didn't say anything but just tapped her head. "It's okay…It's okay Ran…"

"So what happen?" Aya's mom asked. Ran shook her head. "I see… something's wrong on your friendship…" Her mom sighed. She sat helplessly on the couch and covered her face. "What did you do to my daughter? I knew it… you're not good friends… you're just making her--"

Ran cut her words off by handing her a piece of paper. "What's this?" Mrs. Hoshino asked. She noticed Ran's shaking hands as she took it from her. She saw a cell phone number. "A cell phone number? What shall I do with this?"

"Ran?!" Miyu snapped as she realized it.

"Only that person can make Aya get well…" She bowed her head for respect and left the room.

Miyu can't think of something to say. She bowed her head and followed Ran.

Mrs. Hoshino looked at the number on the paper. "But why is her hand shaking? Is it because…"

"Why did you do that Ran?" Miyu asked as she tries to keep her pace with Ran's big footsteps.

"I don't know…" she replied. She didn't look back.

"RAN!!" Miyu grabbed her shoulder and turned her. And that's when she realized Ran's tears. "Ran?"

Ran touched her cheek. "Why… why am I crying?" she asked herself. "Why am i…"

Miyu held her in a tight embrace. "Oh Ran…" And she cried with her.

'It must be really painful for her… hurting someone without even realizing… losing someone even if she'd done nothing…'

'And letting go of someone she cared about the most…'

'It's too hard for Ran to make a decision like that… 'Coz even if she doesn't say it… I can tell… that Ran… is in love… with Rei…'

* * *

Miyu escorted Ran to her room.

"Is she okay?" Ran's mom and Yamato asked after she gets out of Ran's room. Miyu shook her head in response.

"Darn…" Yamato growled. He can't help seeing her cheerful sister like that.

"What should we do?" Miyu said.

"Nothing… all we can do is wait for them to be true to their selves…" Mrs. Kotobuki stated.

* * *

'The way I cried at that time… Why?' Ran thought. It's late in the evening but Ran is not yet sleeping. She's holding her cell phone… staring at Rei's sleeping images. "Rei…" she whispered.

"Why do you keep bothering my mind so much? Why do I cry so much just thinking about you? And why is it so hard for me to forget about everything??" she said as tears flowed in her eyes again.

"This feeling is very wrong… I shouldn't be feeling this way…" Ran curled herself up. She embraced her cell phone. "Please… stop… making me…feel this way…"

* * *

Mrs. Kotobuki is walking towards the living room when she saw Ran tying her shoes in front of the door. "Ran?"

Ran beamed at her. "Good morning Mom…"

"You're going out?"

Ran pouted. "Hmmm… I just want to stroll for a bit… I haven't got any exercise these past few days…"

"Are you sure?" She can see her moms worried eyes. "If you want… I'll ask Sayo to escort you…"

"I'm really fine mom… and Sayo is just a nuisance… So bye now Mom…" then she went off.

She lied. She doesn't really want to go out. Her body is still heavy and still not feeling well. She just didn't want her family to get worried on her so much. Also, she locked herself up for two days after they went to Aya's place. So she decided to go out.

She looked around Shibuya and smells it. How she missed Shibuya. It's just 9 in the morning but she feels so tired. Suddenly, her cell beeps. She took it from her bag. The number on the cell widens her eyes.

"Rei..." Her hands are shaking. Why is he calling her? She swallowed. She really feels nervous. Should I answer it?

And without even realizing it, she answered the phone. 'Why does my body moving on its own?'

"He--he--lo—llo?"

"Ran?" she heard him said.

"Rei…" she whispered.

"Can we meet?" he asked.

"Meet?"

"Please… Ran…"

Just by hearing his lonely voice on the other line, her eyes are starting to cry. "O--oo--kay…"

"Thank you…" he said.

* * *

At their conversation, they decided to meet near the sea shore. Ran saw Rei waiting for her. He spends his time watching the sea.

"Rei…" she called softly.

Rei turned to her and smiled. "Thank you Ran…"

Ran nodded. She forced a smile "So what's up??"

"I went to Aya's place yesterday…"

Ran froze.

Rei turned to the sea again. "She's sick…"

"Yeah… I know…"

And before Ran realized it, Rei's already in front of her. "Can I ask you a favor Ran?" he said.

She stared into his eyes. "Can… Can we… spend this day… together?"

"Huh?"

He touched Ran's shoulder. "Please!! Ran?"

"I…" She stepped backward.

Rei tightened her grip on her shoulder. "Please?"

She nodded.

Rei smiled in relief "Thank you…"

_There you were in a crowded room_

_With someone at least I assumed_

_How did I know I would fall in love_

_With you so soon_

Rei took Ran to the theme park. Ran watched him from his back. She still feels uncomfortable with him. Those three words he said keep on bothering her. It can't get out on his mind.

But to think that she saw him again… somehow… it made her relief. All those feelings that making her feel depressed are swept away… just this time. Just this one moment again…let this be a happy moment for the two of them…

Ran played in the theme park. Rei watched her. It seems like nothing happen. Somehow, all of his worries are gone… seeing her so happy like that… is enough for him to live a hundred million years. How he missed this woman so much… this woman that she loved so much…

Ran pointed the toy gun into a small soldier. She pulled the trigger, but the small toy wasn't hit. All of the bullets are wasted with nothing. "Oh!! No!! I saved all my energy for that bullet!!"

Then suddenly, a bullet hit the small soldier she's aiming a while ago. She turned and saw Rei pointing a gun into it. He pulled the trigger for another three. All of the soldiers she was trying to hit are now gone in their places.

"That was amazing…" she smiled.

_Just one look in your eyes_

_And I see the truth_

_And I try hard to hide that I'm made for you_

_But I know deep inside things that we could do_

_Just as long as we're together_

Rei smiled back. He threw a big bunny onto her face. "Hey…"

"That's very easy crazy… Can't believe that you can't even hit one…" he teased and then started walking again.

"Well it's not my fault… You're just lucky nerdy…" Then she noticed that she's still holding the bunny he threw at her. "Hey… You're bunny… Don't tell me that I'll carry this for you…don't make me your nanny nerdy!!"

He turned around. "Keep it… That's meant for you…" he said and turned around again.

Ran blushed. _'I love you…' _She remembered Rei's confession again. She blushed even more.

"Hey crazy…" Rei called her.

"Darn it!! Stop calling me that in public…" she yelled and followed him.

_But..._

_Who do you tell when you love someone_

_Hoping that someone's in love with you_

As Ran followed Rei, too many people are blocking her sight. She lost him. "What? Where's that nerdy??" she said irritatingly. She looked from side to side to see if there's a trace of him. "That nerd… Leaving me like this when he's the one who asked me to…"

Out of the blue, someone grabbed him. "What the--"

She was brought on a machine where people took picture with a cute background (Sorry… I don't know how should I call that machine… hehehe)

She realized that Rei is the one who grabbed him. "Rei? Stop scaring me like that …"

"Smile…" he said.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, a flash hit her.

"What? A picture taking?"

Rei gave his sweetest smile. Ran swallowed and looked down. She can't let him see her blush. Another flash was seen. 'Oh no!! It was caught in the camera…' she thought, referring to her reddened cheeks. "Darn Machine…" She whispered.

"Come on Ran… you're used to this stuff…" Rei said.

Ran looked at him with amazement and laughed.

Rei's eyebrows met. "What? What so funny?" he asked. A flash hit again.

"You?? With such a nerd personality?? Wants to take picture in this??"

'Just as long as I'm with you… I'll do whatever it takes…' he said in his thoughts.

"Whatever… Just smile ok?"

Ran nodded and grinned at the screen. A light flashed for the fourth time.

And for the last shot, Rei grabbed Ran's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Ran was shocked at first, but decided to just get on with it so that the last shot will not be wasted. Their face are closer together as they smiled as a proof of happiness.

_Who do you tell when you love someone_

_I think I might as well tell you_

The next stop is at the orphanage.

"Brother Rei…" the children cheered. Rei hugged all the children. "Hey look… Brother Rei's girlfriend is with him."

"Hello…" Ran greeted. And they all pounced on her. "Hey wait… don't get so excited…" And they laugh. "Come on… Let's play… We want to see your flying boots again…"

"Yeah…"

"Not now children…" Rei said. "We're kinda relaxing for a bit." He looked at Ran and smiled at her. Ran smiled back.

"Okay then… Let's tell stories…" The children shouted with glee.

Ran, Rei and the children spends their time in story telling. This should be boring for Ran, but not this time. Actually, she's enjoying it… 'Coz she's with Rei. And she admits it… That's right… She's HAPPY when she's with Rei.

_I can't believe that I feel this way_

_There is so much that I want to say_

She watched Rei's back as he talked with the children. He's really happy when he's with the children. And as he observed the man, his back mesmerized her. She remembered when she hugged Rei on his back. That feels good for her. That back, somehow, makes her relax.

That masculine back of his… how she wanted to feel it again. She reached out her hand… Just to…

_I wanna touch you,_

… Touch it…

_hold you_

… Hold it…

_feel you_

… Feel it…

_please you_

… Embrace it…

_As we're making love all through the night_

_We would talk to each other_

Then she remembered all the funny things they talked about…

_We would laugh and play_

The laughing moments…

_We would claim it's forever every night and day_

Arguments and fights…

_We would share every minute 'til the test of time_

But all of those…

_In my mind_

… are impossible to happen again. Not anymore… So she just closed her hand that was about to reach him… and just put it right in her chest…

_Who do you tell when you love someone_

_Hoping that someone's in love with you_

_Who do you tell when you love someone_

_I think I might as well tell you_

It's already in the afternoon. Sun is setting up. They are now walking along the sea shore where they met this morning. She's been quiet after those thoughts and longings for him, and it goes for Rei too. They never talk after they left the orphanage.

Suddenly, Rei stopped walking. Then he heard him sigh. She looked up on him. "Rei? What's wro--"

She was cut off when Rei grabbed her shoulder.

She was shocked. "Rei?"

"Oh Ran… I don't know if I could ever do this… but please… just this time… tell me how you feel about me… please…Tell me you love me…"

_Who do you tell when you love someone_

Ran gulped. Rei's asking her again. Her hands are shaking. Her knees are getting weak. She swallowed before she speaks. "Re… Rei…Rei…" she's tattering. "… We can't be together… when we're hurting someone…"

"I know… I know...I know that…" Rei said. He let out a deep breath "I've talked to Aya yesterday… and… She's waiting for me… She'll wait until sunset… for me…"

He cupped her cheek and rested his forehead on hers.

"Please Ran… If you just tell me that you don't want me to go… I won't go… If you just tell me that you want to be with me… I'll be with you until the end…"

_Hoping that someone's in love with you_

"And if you just tell me that you love me… I'll give you all of me… All the happiness in this world… I'll do anything for you…"

_Who do you tell when you love someone_

"So please Ran… Tell me… Tell me that you love me…"

_I think I might as well tell you_

Everything became silent. Their heartbeats are the only thing that they can hear. It's as if the world is waiting for her reply. Rei looked into her eyes and stared deeply on it.

"Rei…" Ran whispered, her lips are shaking. "… I…."

"Ran…"

"… I…"

"Please…"

Ran closed her eyes "… I don't…" she said.

Rei's mouth opens wide in disappointment. He stared at her for a minute.

He took a deep breath… let go of her cheeks… and nodded. "I understand…" he said. Then he turned around.

She watched her.

He started walking.

He started jogging.

And ran away from her. Not even looking back.

And as he goes…

All of Ran's tears fell. "I don't…." she whispered.

_I've hesitated much too many times_

"I don't want you to go…" she said.

_And I won't let you slip away from me no_

"I don't want to be away from you… I want to be with you…"

_I know you're for me… And me for you_

"I don't want to lose you…"

_But I don't know what to say or to do_

"Because…I…"

_So now that we're together I'm telling you_

"I LOVE YOU…"

_Who do you tell when you love someone_

Finally she said. But he's already gone. He's not there. He's not there to hear those sweet words he's been waiting for. He's not there to hear that Ran… finally admits that she loves him…

_Hoping that someone's in love with you_

"I love you…" She keeps on saying it. But it's useless. He can never hear it.

Ran slowly sat on the ground. She cried and cried knowing that she hurt him so much… that they can't be together anymore… together with the person she loved the most…

_Who do you tell when you love someone_

And that person will remain only in those sweet memories of hers…

_I think I might as well tell you_

"I love you… Rei…"

"I love you… so much…"

* * *

Rei opened the door for Aya's room. She saw her standing beside the window. She turned to him and gave her a smile. Aya smiled back on him and said "Thank you…"

* * *

**Well… how about that…**

**Are you mad at me for that sad part?? **

**Sorry if I update late… There's too much to do… It's our school break that's why I had the time to write the story… nyahahaha… Sorry!! Please forgive me everyone… MWUAH!!**

**Forget about the grammar thing… I didn't double check it that much… 'Coz I really am excited to pose it now… nyahahah…**

**I just hope you like this chapter… I know it's sad but it should happen…**

**For all the reviewers… I just want to reply here…**

**ERI NIKAIDO: NYAHAHA…. So that's what you think…? Very well then… thanks for the review and ope u like the story…mwuah!!**

**Iswakgirl: Ooow… That's very sweet of you… 'ope u don't get mad for updating super late this time… ahehehe… yeah… Reika is a nice girl…Hope u like my story… And I'm glad that you understand Aya's situation… nyahahah… Well… Let's just see if Aya will do the way you think about her…Ahehehe.. Thanks for the review… mwuah…**

**Animegirlsana4eva: hmmm… that was a nice review you got there… Thanks for considering this as an awesome story… ahehe… And sorry if I didn't grant your request for 'DON'T TAKE TOO LONG TO UPDATE'… I'm so busy.. sorry about that… btw… thanks for the review and for reading… mwuah!!**

**Eliannora: Rayven is a she… Sorry about that…nyahaha…Good thing that you understand Aya's situation… Hope u like this story… nyahaha… mwuah!!**

**Menchi-kun: Thanks… I'm glad that u fell in love with my story… that was sweet… Thanks for the review… nyahaha… Mwuah!!**

**Anonazure: OOOH!! Am I that evil?? Nyahahah…. I'm sorry about that… nyahahah… thankz for the review… mwuah!!  
**

**Anciie: So you feel mad on Aya… hmm… I can't blame you… I don't like her too when it talks about Rei… but her being Ran's friend… I found her a good one… Well I can't blame Aya too… she feels betrayed… but that's ur opinion… ahehehe… thanks for liking my story… and for the review… mwuah!!**

**Stubbornheroine: You're right about that… I like Ran and Rei's first encounter too… nyahahah… thanks for the review… mwuah!!**

**Ally094: I'm sorry if I didn't meet your expectation for the next chapter… sorry!! But I hope you like this one… Thanks for the review… Mwuah!!**

**Isabelleuchiha: You're printing my story?? That was nice… Thanks for liking my story… ope u'll like this chapter… mwuah!! Thanks for the review…**

**Spidy powers! Activate: (or STOOPID PEEPILL): Ok then… than!! Nyahahah… ope u'll like this chapter… Really?? My story is the only good in gals?? Wow!! That was a nice compliment… thanks so much!! Mwuah!!**

**PLEASE SEND REVIEW IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SOMETHING… FEEL FREE TO SEND ME A REVIEW… MWUAH!! LOVE YOU ALL…**


	15. Come Back to me

_It's been five days since that day… _

'_If you just tell me that you love me Ran… I won't go…'_

_The last day that I can be with him… Rei…_

Ran is staring blankly at the ceiling. Five days have passed and all she did is lie in her bed thinking about the regretful thing she did… and that is letting go the person she loved… Rei.

This is the very first time that she really felt something special for someone. And she didn't expect that it would be like this… so painful… that she has to experience something like this.

She turned to the other side… cuddling her pillow right next to her.

She let him go even if she didn't really want to. She hurt him. She let him be with other person's arm. And she feels hurt just thinking about it. If only she realized that Rei already loved him from the start then this things won't happen. Things wouldn't turn out like this

Tears fall from her eyes again. "I missed him…" she whispered. "… so much…"

How she wanted to feel him again… to be with him again there at his apartment… or in the park… or everywhere… anywhere just to be with him. She wanted to take care of him again… to joke with him… to laugh with him… and to love him over and over…

But how can that be possible again… They can't be together now… Now that she let him go…

Ran's hugged tightens on her pillow as she curled herself on the bed.

"It's all my fault… I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

She wanted to forget about everything. But when she tried to… she longed for him. She wants to see him again… to see Rei again. She feels so helpless. She can't do anything now. She finished everything with just two words… the unfinished words she was about to say to him. _"… I don't…"_

Sunrise hits her eyes, but she didn't even move… even one single muscle. She really can't get up. She feels so weak.

Weeping and tranquility might surround her on this day again when her door slammed on the wall creating a big sound, that everyone in that place can hear, breaks it.

"Where is she?" someone said. She tried to get up to see the commotion from her door. She try to open her eyes and see the individual in front of her, Mami.

"There you are freak…" said Mami, glaring at her.

"What are you doing here, Mami?" she softly said. Even speaking is too much for her.

"What am I doing?" Mami growled, as she marched towards her and grabbed her collar. "You're asking me on what am I doing?" She shook Ran. "Isn't that my line???"

Yuuya hurried to his girlfriend to stop her. "Mami, you know… now is not the right time for this…"

She smacked Yuuya on his face that throws him out of the room. "Then when will be the right time?" she growled again.

Miyu came for Yuuya, "Are you alright?" Good thing Ran's parent and siblings are not home. She's the only one left there to take care of Ran. And she didn't even notice that Mami and Yuuya came.

"I guess…" Yuuya said as stars surrounds his head. "By the way Miyu," Yuuya said when he's completely conscious. "… Sorry for intruding here all of a sudden without even telling you." She looked at her girlfriend who was like trying to kill Ran at the moment. "… When we heard about it from Yamato at the police station, Mami hurried here that I can't stop her. She's really upset you know."

Miyu nodded. "It's okay Yuuya… I understand how Mami feels right now… And we're all just the same…"

"Stop it Mami…" Ran smacked Mami's hands away. "… I'm no t in the mood to argue." She was about to lie again when Mami took her collar again and sat her up.

"Listen you…" Mami said, and this time, she's serious. Ran stared at her glares.

"Look at yourself Ran! This is not you! This is not very you…" she said angrily. "… What are you doing? Weeping on the things you've done?? You are never like that?? You're always sure to yourself. You never regret anything you did!!!"

Ran deeply stared at Mami's eyes, as if she's trying to listen in every word she says.

"You've never regret anything… Even if you did something wrong… you never felt sorry for it! And that's what I like about you… I like competing with you because of that spirit you have. You're always strong… no one can let you down… not even this!!!"

Even though Mami knew that it is really painful for Ran to let go of Rei, she has to say something. She has to convince her… right at this very moment. She will never let her rival-in-everything be like this. And she'll do everything for it.

"Mami…" whispered Miyu.

"Mami is affected too…like us…" Yuuya said. "… Don't' worry Miyu… I think Mami knows what she's doing… And knowing my girlfriend, she won't give up." Yuuya smiled at Miyu. Miyu smiled back. She kinda felt jealous towards Mami right now. Only Mami can do something for Ran at a time like this. Coz she can't for now, she can't be one-sided, when two of her best friends are involve in an awkward situation.

'I'm counting on you Mami…' Miyu thought.

Mami tightens her grip on Ran's collar. "I won't let my rival be like this… or my friend to be acting like this. It was very stupid!!! You really are stupid Ran."

Ran looked down. Mami's right, she never regretted anything. When she decides, she means it. But this time is different; she knew that she really regret it... she knew that she wanted to turn back time and do things in the right way. She feels confused.

Ran took a deep breath. "You can't understand Mami…"

"What is it that I can't understand huh? What is it Ran?"

Ran glared at her. "Forget it…" she somehow, became irritated on her.

"No! I won't, unless you tell me…" Mami said.

"I said…" Ran smacked Mami's hand on her collar again. "You can't understand… because you're an idiot!!!" She stood from her bed and pointed at Mami.

Mami, immediately stood "Who's an idiot you jerk???" she shouted at her.

"Oh-OH! Do you think this is a good idea Yuuya???" Miyu asked worryingly, as the two gals argue with insulting words.

"I guess..." Yuuya chuckled as he thought 'OH NO! I knew things would turn out like this…'

"If you really want to settle this for once, then let's go outside!!!" Mami challenged her. "I won't be easy for you even if you're not on a good mood to argue."

Ran chuckled. "You're challenging me again Mami??? I warn you, I won't get easy on you." Ran said as her eyes blazed with fire.

"Count me on that, idiot."

And when they were about to make their fighting positions, Ran's stomach growled. They both looked idiotically at Ran's stomach.

Ran suddenly chuckled. "I'm sorry about this Mami, but it means that I can't accept your challenge for now." She headed towards the door, passing on Mami and ignoring her.

"What??? Are you saying that you surrendered? I'm warning you Kotobuki… I'll take Shibuya away from you…"

Ran turned around again and smiled at her. "Thank you Mami."

Mami, realizing what she meant, smiled back at her. "Anytime…" and gave her thumbs up.

Ran nodded and went outside.

Miyu looked at Ran who passes by in front of her. She sure is, somehow, back to herself and that is all thanks to Mami. She turned to Mami again as she approached her aching boyfriend.

"Sorry about that Yuuya… I'm just carried away."

"It's okay Mami… I know you really didn't mean it."

"Thank you Mami…" said Miyu out of the blue. "If it wasn't for you, Ran wouldn't get back to herself again. I know that it's my responsibility to help her recover from any problem she faced but now… " she was cut off when Mami squeezed her hands. "You don't have to Miyu… I know you're in an awkward situation. So I came here to help… Coz it's my pleasure to treat Ran that way… And I won't hesitate to do it!!!" she winked at her.

Miyu's eyes met with worry "Yeah. I know… but thanks anyway…"

'She's sure that she really wants to beat Ran at any cost…' she thought.

Miyu stood from the ground "Come on… I cook breakfast so why not join Ran and me."

The couple nodded at her and the four of them ate breakfast together.

* * *

After breakfast, Ran, Miyu and Yuuya went out. She asked them to accompany her again in wandering Shibuya. "I LOVE SHIBUYA!!!" she shouted. "SHIBUYA… YOU'RE QUEEN IS BACK!!! I'M HERE!!! YOOOHOOOO!" Everyone looked at her.

"Ran… What are you doing?" Miyu asked as she feels embarrassed.

"What are you so embarrassed about? I'm doing this for several years Shibuya but you're still bothered about it?"

"That's right… but still…"

"Gosh!!! It's been so long…" she said and look around. "I really miss this city…"

"Yeah! That's right Ran… it's really been a long time… but now that you're back… We should be having fun!!!" Yuuya suggested. Mami permitted Yuuya to join the two gals… Coz she knew that Ran needs them more than her, just for now.

Ran turned to Yuuya with a surprised in her looks. "That's right!!! Let's go to a karaoke."

"Let's go!!!" they all cheered.

_I know that this will just be temporary. I can't forget about him, not even a second. And I already know that… but I gave so much agonizing on my friends and I don't want them to be worried about me. So for the meantime, just for my friends, I'll enjoy this time with them. Until I can hold back the tears that'll surely come out when I think of him… Rei._

Ran, Miyu and Yuuya went to a karaoke bar like what Ran had said. They enjoy it. They sing and dance like nothing has happened.

_What is he doing right now? Is he laughing? Talking? Eating? Or what? I wonder what he's doing right now?_

Yuuya bids goodbye to the two Gals after the karaoke.

"Since no guy is with us… Why don't we…" They looked at each other with excitement and cheered "… Shopping!!!"

The gals hurried to the mall and did what they planned to. They buy all the girly stuffs they want. They enjoyed themselves wearing and trying new clothes… buying jewelries… new accessories and for fashions. Shopping was really fun for the girls… coz that was Gals like them wants.

_It's kinda odd for us to shop with only the two of us… since we're always together, the three of us… changing ideas for fashion, accessories or even jewelries. We're always enjoyed shopping… the three of us. Me, Miyu and… Aya._

_But now… I know… that this is not the right time for us to spend time together… coz things are still difficult…too difficult that we can't even see each other._

_But I hope that this time… she's happy and satisfied. _

"I have to go now Ran…" Miyu asked. "Are you sure you're alright Ran?"

"Of course I do! Why would I be not?" she lied. She knew that when she's all alone, she can't promise to be ok. Now that she never really feel fine.

Miyu smiled. "Well then… good luck Ran."

And now she's all alone, waiting for the train to come. She really wants to be home now and lie in her bed. She sighed. Good thing there's Mami, Yuuya and Miyu… coz if it wasn't for them… she would end up boring herself in her room. She smiled at her thoughts. 'I really am glad to have my friends with me.'

The train came and the door opened in front of her. And when she was about to go all the way inside, she saw _him_ with _her. _Her eyes widen.

Aya is hugging Rei on his waist. She froze at her place. She can't even move but just stared at them.

Her mouth was left open when Rei saw her at the entrance, staring at them. His eyes widen too. She can see her in that awkward position. Aya's hugging him and cuddling her head in his chest.

They stared at each other's eyes, shocked. Ran can't breathe. It seems as if she's losing air. She doesn't know how to feel at that time. In her eyes, they are acting like a sweet couple. It tears her heart apart as she looked at them. They seem so happy.

Ran and Rei can't utter a word. It's like their voice are gone.

But she decided… she has to let go. She let him go. So she doesn't have the right to feel hurt anymore. Now that they can never be together anymore

She nodded at herself and closed her eyes… looked down and stepped back from the train. She didn't even want to see what's inside that train anymore. The train's door closed and disappeared in front of her.

The train had left her already, but she didn't even move at her place. She's still thinking of that moment. "I know…" she whispered. A tear fell from her eyes "… I know…"

* * *

Rei is still speechless. The train already left the station where Ran is.

How he wanted to throw his arms around her again at that moment. It's been five days since he last saw her and it feels like a hundred years for him. He wanted to be with her again. He wanted to see her again… and love her again. Rei let out a big sigh.

Aya heard it and looked at him. "Rei? What is it?" she smiled at him.

Rei smiled back and shook his head. "It's nothing…"

"Okay!"

"Aya…" Rei called her. "… Can we go home now?"

* * *

Morning came but Rei's still in his bed. He's living with the Otohata now.

Rei's still thinking what happen yesterday at the train. He saw Ran again. It's good to see her again. "Ran…" he uttered.

"Big Brother!!!" suddenly someone entered his room, without him noticing. It's Rayven, her little sister. The girl climbed up his brother's bed and shook him. "Get up brother, mommy's worried about you!!! Let's eat breakfast now!! Please Big Brother…"

Rei chuckled. Somehow, this little sister of him eases the stresses he felt. "Alright… I'll be up in a minute…"

Rayven pouted. "No minute… right now!!!" she scolded her brother.

"I guess I have no choice ma'am… but big brother needs a kiss from his princess to get up."

Realizing what her big brother meant, Rayven jumped on her brother and kissed her many times. "Is that enough, big brother?"

"Hmmm… for now I guess…" And they laugh together.

Rayven climb down her brother's bed. "Okay… I'll wait for big brother at breakfast! But is big brother really feeling fine? Coz last night… big brother just came home but didn't say a word." She asked with worried eyes.

Rei smiled at her sister and pinched her cheeks softly. "I'm fine princess, Big brother is very fine."

"Alright!" Her sister cheered. "I'll tell mom, dad and sister Reika what Big brother have said coz they really are worried for you." And she run and left him.

Rei lied back on his bed. He brushed his hair with his fingers. "Oh Ran… if only…"

Rei pretended that he's feeling fine in front of his family. He doesn't want them to be worried for him also. He can't buy that especially with her little sister. Seeing his family in a good condition and complete is somehow, making him feel fine.

After breakfast, Rei went out. Aya and he got nothing to do today so he went out alone. He wants to be alone for now. He wants to reminisce… the moments they shared… him and Ran. He missed her so much… but the only thing they can be together now is memories…

But even so… just to feel her… he wants to feel her even just like that.

Rei first went to where they first met… that street where they first met.

_Girl, it's been so long  
Since I held you in my arms  
So I picked up pen and paper  
And decided to write you a song  
_

She was so cute back then that he can't stop teasing her. He smiled. That's the very first time he saw her, and he already fell for her. She's so beautiful. She may be loud that he hate from most girls but her being loud makes her cuter.

He tightened his grip. If only he could turn back time, he'll confess to her at that very moment.

_Things just ain't the same  
Since you took your love away  
All I have is dark and lonely days  
Cuz the sun don't shine my way  
_

How he wanted to see her again… that cute face again that will make him fall for her over and over again…

And tell her how much he loved her even if it takes a million times…

_  
Wish that I can find the words  
To say to show you love is real  
The words just can't express the way I feel  
_

Next, he went to the amusement park where he and Ran had their first so-called-date-for-him and where they last spent it before they bid goodbye to each other.

Rei saw a bunny that has the same feature as that one he gave her. He smiled. 'I hope that you really kept it Ran…' he said in his thoughts.

Then he saw the machine where Ran and he took pictures, just the two of them, for the very first time. He took his cell phone from his pocket and look at its back. It's kinda odd for stoic guys like him to do this, but he can't help it. He really liked the picture posted on his cell. He touched it by his thumb and smiled. He was holding Ran's shoulder there and they were very close, smiling…

_  
You're my angel  
My sun up in the sky  
We've been through hell and back together  
Why you wanna leave me now  
Only you can ease the pain I feel  
And wipe my tears away  
Won't you fly back home and make me whole again _

As he looked around, he saw the Ferris wheel. After a few minutes, Rei is already riding it. He watched the sunset. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on the window. He imagined Ran laughing, running, and calling him while the sunset hits her and makes her shine beautifully.

Rei smiled softly. She's always been beautiful to him. But when will he see that beautiful face again? He took his seat, relax his self and think of her again.

"I missed you… Ran." He said.

_  
Baby not a day goes by  
That I don't want to cry  
When I think of what we had  
And how you walked out of my life  
_

"Brother Rei!!!" the children called out. He went to the orphanage next. Ran was the very first person he took there. That's because she's very special to him.

"Huh? Brother Rei's girlfriend is not with him?" The children asked as the gloom on their faces showed.

Rei frowned. The children, like him, already love Ran in a little time they spent together.

This orphanage means a lot for the both of them. This is the first time that someone acknowledged them as couple. It really felt good for him though, even though it's just a lie.

_  
All I had was yours to take  
Till my heart you chose to break  
Still wish that I can make love to you  
Just one more time for old times sake _

Rei looked around the orphanage. Every corner of this has a memory of her for him… the backyard where they use to play… the dining room where they spent meals with the children… the living room where they use to chitchat or tell stories with them… everywhere… everywhere in this place has memories of them… together._  
_

_  
If only I could find the words  
To say to show you love is real  
The words just can't express the way I feel  
_

Rei looked up at the sky. "I want to see her…" he muttered. "… right now…"

* * *

"Mom… can I help you there?" Ran said as she approached her mom in the kitchen.

Her mom blinked several times. "Really?"

Ran nodded and tried to fix the washing area. "I might help you in washing the dishes mom."

"It's kinda rare honey… helping me with the chores?"

Ran grinned at her mom. "It's okay mom… I've got nothing to do by the way… so what do you want me to do?"

Ran's mom chuckled for a bit then pointed at the paper bags near the stove. "Can you fix those groceries I bought?"

Ran nodded and headed to the paper bags. She took the vegetables and fruits on the fridge while the canned goods on the cabinet. And as she looked closer to the paper bag, something make her pause…a box of chocolate.

Her mom looked at her and realized that she stopped. She saw her holding a box of chocolate. "Your father asked me to buy that. Do you want it sweetie?"

Ran didn't reply. She didn't even heard what her mom just said. This box of chocolates made her remember the chocolates she made for Rei. He liked it of course, and he was so thankful for it.

Ran's mom tapped her shoulder. "Are you alright sweetie? If you're too tired to help, it's okay. I can handle things here."

Ran shook her head and smile on her mom. "No mom, I'm okay. I'll just put this on the fridge so it won't melt." Then she did what she said.

_  
You're my angel  
My sun up in the sky  
We've been through hell and back together  
Why you wanna leave me now  
Only you can ease the pain I feel  
And wipe my tears away  
Won't you fly back home and make me whole again  
_

After the chore is done, Ran went back to her room. She headed towards the table to get something but instead, her eyes softened. She saw Rei's bag with an R.O labeled on it and the bunny beside it. She took the bag from the table. It's been a long time since this became her belonging. She snatched this on Rei's shoulder when they first met. She chuckled. She did it to boast on her friends. This bag of him has been with her for a very long time. And she'll keep it. For this is a memory of him…

Suddenly, the wind from the outside stopped her thoughts. "It's cold" she whispered and saw that her window is open. "I should close it before my room became an igloo." She joked and walked towards it. And when she was about to close the window, she noticed someone standing near the pole. And as she looked closer her heart beats faster.

It's Rei.

Ran took a deep breath. It really is Rei beside the pole. But why?

_Come back home_

Rei is standing there… watching her… looking at her… and longing for her. Just by looking at her from the window, it makes him want to jump there at her window and hug her tightly that she can't go anywhere.

"Ran…" he muttered.

_Come back home _

Ran's face softens. "Oh Rei…"

Her heart can't stop from beating. Maybe, she really missed this person. Or she really did miss this person.

Right now, all she can think of is hugged him… and tell him that she loves him back over and over.

_  
Cuz without you here beside me, girl _

They stared at each other, eye to eye, hearts can't stop from pumping and panting as if looking at each other is breath taking. They really missed each other… longing for each others' warmth… How difficult it is to see the one you love but you can't do anything to feel that person again…

_  
My house is not a home  
_

If only they met in a different way… things would probably be easy for them.

_  
Only you can ease the pain I feel _

"Come back to me Ran…" Rei whispered. He wanted to say it out loud so that Ran can hear it but he won't.

_And wipe my tears away _

Ran leaned closer to the window to see more of him. "Oh Rei… How I want to be with you again…"

_  
Won't you fly back home  
_

But it's now very impossible for Ran. Things will never be the same again for them. Ran had already decided. She has to forget about him.

And for Rei to realize it, she smiled at him as he smiled back. But to Rei's disappointment, as his smile turned into a frown, Ran shook her head, saying that they can't be together for now. And so, she closed the window which Rei's only way to see her.

_And make me whole again_

Ran slide her back on the window and sat helplessly on the ground. Tears that are meant to flow a while ago came. It's very difficult. It's very difficult to hurt the one you love the most. She can't even tell him how she feels about him.

_Coz you're my angel  
My sun up in the sky_

She took Rei's bag beside her and hugged it tightly. She buried her face on it and cried. "Sorry… But I really love you… I love you so much… I love you Rei… so much"_  
_

_  
We've been through hell and back together  
Why you wanna leave me now_

Rei panted for breath. It hurts! It hurts to see the one you love is hurting too. If he didn't tell her his feelings, maybe things won't be worst than it is now.

She glanced on the now closed window again. But seeing her once again is enough for him. Just a glance… is enough.

"I love you… don't you forget that… Ran…" he whispered and left the place with a slight disappointment in his face.

_Only you can ease this pain I feel  
And wipe my tears away  
Won't you fly back home and make me whole again  
_

Rei opened the door for his apartment. Even though he already left the place, he still has the key. He examined the now empty apartment. This place is the most memorable place of them together. He imagined him and Ran playing around the apartment, doing tutorial together… eating every meal that both of them cook… and the moment when she kissed Ran on his forehead because of the chocolates she gave him.

_  
You're my angel  
My sun up in the sky  
We've been through hell and back together  
Why you wanna leave me now  
Only you can ease the pain I feel  
And wipe my tears away  
_

And as he imagined the table at the center of the living room, he saw Ran there… sleeping. He chuckled. Even Ran on his imagination is very beautiful.

He leaned on the wall and slid himself to the ground. He sat and took his cell from his pocket. He looked at his and Ran's picture at the back of it. He touched it again and stared at Ran. His face turned into a frown.

_  
You've been gone too long  
So won't you come back home_

"Come back to me… please…Ran…"

**

* * *

Yiiiipppeee!!! So I really did it!!! It's almost a year and a half since I last updated… sorry about this everyone… being a 3****rd**** year college is really difficult that I can't even update or write fiction… this fiction was done in two days… And I didn't double checked it…. Because I really want to update right now… so please… just tell me if you didn't understand something and I'll make something about it… okei??? Just leave a review…**

**And I know that you'll hate Aya more because of this chapter… **

**And me too of course… coz u waited for a year and this was all u've got right??? **

**But still I ope u like it!!! **

**And for those readers who sent reviews, I won't reply to you here in this chapter… coz I really want to post it right now… I'll just reply to u on the next chapter with ur next review…**

**BTW… the song I used in this chapter is "ANGEL" by Dru Hill.. it's a very good song… so u shud download it okie???**

**Better go now Minna… I'll be oping for your comments!!! ^8^**

**~cryptid_wonka~**


	16. It's time for us now

"Ran, won't you come down here and help us out?" Mrs. Kotobuki shouted.

"Okay… Okay! I'll be right there." Ran answered her mom and went downstairs. "You're so loud mom." She took a sunflower apron and wore it.

"Wow! Sister Ran is wearing an apron!!!" Sayo complimented. Ran slightly punched her head. "So what if I am??"

"You should be happy Sayo." Her mom said. "I think Ran is learning to become a woman. All she did for the past days is asked me to teach her how to cook."

"Oh stop it Mom… everyone needs to learn how to cook you know! Can we just do it?" She said as she made her way to the kitchen and started cooking.

Yamata entered the dining "Aaw, I didn't expect to hear that from you." He grinned. "Right pop?!"

Her dad laughed. "Something must have hit her head!!!" Everyone laughed.

"Oh you people…Don't eat!!!"

_Two weeks had passed since I last saw Rei through my window. I never heard anything about him since then. I'm not even sure if he's doing okay. All I know... is that I missed him so much. But I have to move on. I have to forget about him. He might be moving on too, living his own life. I just hope he's doing just fine. _

She glanced at everyone in the room.

_And I'm very thankful to all the people around me, especially my family, for not letting me feel that I'm alone in this world. _

She looked down and clenched her fist. _Even so… I've been trying hard… but I can't stop thinking about him… _

Mrs. Kotobuki noticed that Ran stops what she was doing and is just staring blankly at nothing again. She smiled then bumped her gently. "Hey! You're spacing out again."

She smiled back. "I'm sorry mom."

"Everything will be okay sweetie." She massages her daughter's hair. "Just let the time decide for you."

"Eh? What are you saying there mom? You are freaking me out."

Her mom laughed. "I'm sorry… I'm just happy that my daughter is changing for the better."

Ran stares at her mom. "Yeah." Her mom is right… maybe it is for the better…

* * *

After breakfast, Ran decided to go for a walk. She observed Shibuya. Nothing has change. Everything is very peaceful. People walk, talk, laugh, and do what they have to do. "What a great people." she said. As she observed the crowd, something familiar was caught by her eyes. She looked closely, narrowing her eyes.

"Aya…" she whispered. It's been 2 or 3 weeks since she last saw her. She wanted to greet her but this might not be the right time. She might not be ready to see her.

She was about to ignore her and took another way but she noticed that someone is sitting beside her friend. Her heart pounded. "Could it be….?" she asked herself. She hid behind a tree and looked closely.

"They could be together by now." she said worryingly then she realized… "Oh! My!!! What am I doing???" she smacked her face and shook her head. "Of course they are together… They are a couple now!!" she laughed. "…This isn't right… They live their own lives now. I shouldn't worry anymore." She laughed at herself. But something in her wants to see… if it's really him. Or maybe… she just wanted to see him really. She looked back again…

"I'm sorry… but just this once…" she whispered to herself. "… Let me see him…"

Ran hid behind the tree and observed the person Aya is with. Suddenly, Ran's eyes widened and to her disappointment… "That…."

"It was nice being out again." Aya sniffed the air and stretches her arm. "Yeah… I'm glad you'd freed yourself in that cage." said someone that made them laugh together.

"You!!!" Ran suddenly appeared in front of them.

"RAN!!!" Aya jumped from her seat in shock.

Ran grabbed the person's collar. "What are you doing here with Aya…" her eyes narrowed. "…. Kazuki Katase???"

Katase smirked. "So you still remember me?"

"Ran… what are you doing? Let him go…" Aya pleaded.

"Of course I do!" Ran tightened her grip into Katase's collar. "You're the one who uses Aya to cheat on your stupid exam right?"

"Wait Ran…"

She stares at Aya. "What are you doing with this man Aya? You know that he played fool on you before… and you're supposed to be with Rei… not this coward!!!" She glares back at Katase. All of a sudden, the two was silenced. Ran feels confuse.

"Why? You didn't know?" Aya asked suddenly. Ran was surprised at the sudden question. "What?" Her grip loosened at Katase's shirt. From this, Katase freed himself from her hands. He fixed his clothes. "Aya, I think I have to go for a while and buy some drinks." He winked at Aya and smiled at her. Aya nodded as response.

"What? What are you two talking about? And what was that wink for?" Ran asked in confusion. She can't understand anything. What do they mean anyway?

"See you later Miss Ran Kotobuki…"Katase chuckled and left them. Ran watched him go when Aya hugged her suddenly. "I missed you Ran."

Ran, is still out of her mind but hugged her back. She misses her too. They haven't seen each other for a couple of weeks or so.

Aya pulled herself from the hug and sat at the bench again. "Come and sit Ran… I'm gonna tell you something."

Ran did what she was told. "Yup! You really do!!! I can't believe you are with that guy again. You know that he deceived you." She crosses her arm. "I'm gonna punch him when he gets back here."

Aya chuckled softly. "You still haven't changed Ran." she said. Silence surrounds them for a second when Aya breaks it. "Kazuki went back from abroad after I told her that I'm sick."

"What the? You called him?" Ran yelled at her.

Aya sticks out her tongue. "He is my friend too Ran. We haven't cut our communication when he left Japan. He asked me to call him when I'm giving _him_ up."

Ran suddenly stunned from her seat after hearing what just Aya said. She gazes at her with confusion in her eyes. "What?"

Aya's eyebrows met. "Why? You didn't know Ran?"

"Wha---wha—what should I know?" she said in a tattering voice.

"Rei and I already broke up a week ago."

Ran's eyes widened. She's speechless. She can't believe what she's hearing right now. She loved him so why would they break up?

"Ca---ca--n you e---ex--plain it to me clear---ly?" Her voice is shaking. She doesn't have any idea. What is she talking about right now?

Aya sighed. "Rei is such a stubborn man." She smiled.

"After I found out Rei's feeling about you, I feel so scared and weak. I know that I can't win over you." She glances at the crowd. "When he said about his feelings towards you, I know that it's true and deep. It hurts but I promise myself that I won't give up. I did everything I can just to win his heart. And I even followed your advices. I thought everything's turning out to be okay between me and him…. But then… you fell for him…"

Ran looked down. She fisted. She can't even face her, now that what she said is really true.

Aya smiled at her expression. "I want to be selfish Ran. I want him all to myself, but I know that it isn't right. You two already love each other. I want to get mad at you but I can't. I want to punch you and end this friendship about us and then take him away from you, but I can't do that. I love you Ran. And I love him too. I don't want to cause you both pains just for my own selfishness. That's why…"

"Aya…" Ran cut her words. She feels really guilty. "I'm…" Aya placed a finger on her lips. She smiled. "Let me continue ne?"

"… That's why… I asked Rei to give me two weeks to be with him if… you rejected him." She winked at her.

"What?" Ran touched her chest. "You mean…."

'So at that time…'

"_I've talked to Aya yesterday… and… She's waiting for me… She'll wait until sunset… for me…"_

"_If you just tell me that you don't want me to go… I won't go… If you just tell me that you want to be with me… I'll be with you until the end…"_

"Eh?" Aya's still confused on her expression. "So he didn't tell you this too?" Aya laughed.

"I… hurt him…"

Aya stared at her. "Yeah… I know… And I know too that's it because of me. I'm sorry Ran." Silenced surrounds them again.

"After we broke up, Katase went back to Japan and took care of me while I'm sick. He promised me that he'll take good care of me. He'll do anything to gain my love……"

**Flashback**

"You want me to open the radio for you Aya?" Kazuki asked Aya, still lying on her bed. He ain't got any response. He sighed and just decided to turn the radio on. He walked towards Aya "I'll be back for your dinner okay?" and left the room.

Aya's still helpless after everything. (A/N: This happens after chapter 14.) Tears fell from her eyes. She loved him so much, that she'll do anything for him. "I don't want to give you up. I just love you so much." She wants to get mad at everyone, but how?

The radio dj suddenly spoke. "Oh! We just got a request from someone named Kazuki Katase."

Aya's eyes widened after hearing the name. "Kazuki?" She didn't move and just decided to listen to the radio.

The Dj spoke again. "This was sent through email, and it was said here that this is for someone named Aya Hoshino." After hearing her name, she sat up from the bed and stares at the radio. "What….?"

"Please hear this Miss Aya, I'll just read the letter from Kazuki to you." The Dj explained.

"Aya, I've wanted to tell you this for so long…. I love you so much. That I came back here and promise myself to do anything for you. I may not be him but I can only promise you that I will love you forever. You will never cry again, coz when I see you cry, it doubles the pain that I'm feeling. I know that I deceived you before, but I will never do it anymore. Please Aya… give me another chance. I want to prove you that I will never ever make you cry…"

"… and for this Miss Aya, a song is also dedicated for you by Mr. Kazuki… I hope you can still give him a chance."

I know you think it ain't my place, to say how I feel  
but I'm going to say it anyway, cause I gotta keep it real  
I know you're tired of trying to make it be something that's truly not

"Kazuki…" she muttered. Every word from the song is like Kazuki's words for her.

Girl it kills me everyday to see you in tears  
and it amazes me the way you put up all these years

Tears fell from her eyes again. Why didn't she realize his feelings for her? He deceived him before that she never had an idea that his feelings are true.

You be tweaking, trying to make it work  
But you keep ending up hurt, oh baby listen to me.....

The door suddenly open, and it was Kazuki. Aya's heart pumped.

You don't have to wait, I can ease your pain  
You don't have to be left out in the rain

Kazuki smiled on her and sat on her bed. "Kazuki… I…"

"Sshhh…" He smiled again. "… I'll wait." He wiped her tears. "I just want you to know how I feel…"

Don't you just say you're fed up, tired of love  
whatever you need, I got it, Come with me

"I… Oh… Kazuki…"

You don't have to stay up, waiting by the phone  
You don't have to ever feel like you're alone

"I may not be like him, but I won't hurt you… I promise you. Just give me a chance… please Aya. I'll help you move on. I will always be here for you." She hugged Aya. Aya felt his words will never hurt him. Aya burst all her tears and hugged him back.

Don't you just say you're fed up, tired of love  
whatever you need, I got it, come with me.

'Maybe… it's time for me to move on…'

**End of flashback**

"And so it happened, I gave him a chance after Rei and I broke up. It's hard to let go of Rei… but I think everything is working all right for me. I know that deep inside… I already have a deep feeling for Kazuki. He took care of me. He never left my side. And I know… that he really love me." She looked back at Ran. "So don't smack him again okay?"

At this, Ran chuckled. They chuckled together. "Aya…. Thank you."

Aya took her hand. "You are welcome, Ran. But you have to go now, Rei is waiting for you already."

Ran laughed softly. "I know, I have too many things to settle with him," She stood. "… and I have to give him a punch for not telling me everything."

Aya laughed. "Sorry Ran, I didn't tell you 'coz Rei told me not to tell anything from you."

Ran glared at her. "Oh yeah! I'll give you punishment too… but later… when he's already in the hospital" She laughed.

"Ooops! My bad…" She scratched her head.

"Now… where should I look first!" Ran rubbed her chin.

"RAN!!!" someone called her from behind and it was Miyu. "Miyu?" she said. Miyu panted for breath as soon as she reaches her. "Oh my! Why are you not answering my calls?"

"Eh?" Ran searched for her phone on her pockets. "Oh my… I think I left it. So what are you doing here?"

Kazuki got back from the cafeteria and gave them their juice. "Oh miss Miyu! Good thing I bought 4." He handed the juice to Miyu. Miyu took a glance on him and took the juice "Oh thank you Kazuki…" She drank the can then suddenly threw it up on Ran's face!!! "WHAAAT??? Kazuki Katase??? What are you doing here???"

"Miyu!!!!" Ran gritted.

"Oh my!!" Aya just took a hanky and clean her face.

"And Aya too??"

"Hi Miyu!"

Ran burst her anger. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ABOUT ASKING EVERYONE WHEN YOU KNOW THAT YOU JUST DID SOMETHING AWFUL ON ME!!!"

"Uweee!!! I'm sorry."

Ran took her own hanky and wiped herself. "So why are you here again? It seems like what you are up to is very important for you running and looking for me."

"Oh yeah…" Miyu took her hand. "Rei's sister called you at home. Yamato answered it and said that Rei is leaving to California. She said that there was a job offer there and it seems like he accepted it!"

"WHAT???" They shrieked in unison.

"And I think… there's only 15 minutes before he left." Miyu glanced on her watch.

"Wha---"

Aya grabbed her shoulder. "Ran… snapped out of it. If you don't run after him now, you'll lose him forever! You might not see him again…"

'Him? I won't see him anymore?'

"You got something to tell him right? So go now Ran."

Ran silenced for a moment.

"Ran?" They said.

"I need…" she whispered. "What?"

"I need…"

"You need?"

She yelled. "I NEED A BICYCLE!!!"

"What???"

"Miyu!!! Have you found Ran???" Yamato called, riding his bicycle.

"Yamato! I'm he----"

A sudden rush of air stopped her and before she realized it, it was Ran already riding Yamato's bike. And her speed is very unbelievable!!!

"Oh my!!!" was all they can say.

Yamato, whom Ran pushed from the bike, stood up from the ground. "Darn you Ran!!! If you break that again… I'm gonna kill you!!!"

Miyu held her boyfriend's arm. "Don't worry now Honey… Ran needs it for love."

Yamato sighed. "I know." He smiled and shouted "You better have him back!!!"

Ran is like a road runner that can't be seen while riding her brother's bike. She's very very fast!!!

"I won't lose you you jerk. Darn you!!!" she whispered to herself. "DARN YOU!!!" she shouted and drives the bike as fast as she could.

Meanwhile, Miyu, Aya and the others are still standing there where Ran left them. "So what do we do now?" Everyone was silenced for a moment.

Aya suddenly spoke. "Hmmm… won't you want to witness a happy ending?"

"I want to!!!" Miyu's eyes glittered.

"Girls…" Kazuki and Yamato muttered.

"But how?" Yamato said. "We might not make it. We need a faster vehicle."

A horn of a car was heard somewhere. They look behind them and saw a limo. Their eyes glistened! "WOW!"

The limo stopped in front of them. The window opened and saw Mami and Yuuya inside. "What are you doing there? Hop in!!!" Mami said.

"MAMI??!"

"Yep!!! Come on inside!" Yuuya said while showing a video cam. "We have to record a very special scene."

"Yeah! That's right."

"So come on now… what are you waiting there for?" Tatsuki suddenly popped out from the window.

"Tatsuki what are you doing inside."

Mami smirked. "Don't ask anymore question and hop in before we lose something important."

"YEAH!!!" And they entered the car.

"Thank you Mami." said Miyu as soon as they all get inside the limo.

Mami just smiled then called her driver from the limo's phone. "Drive as fast as you can or you'll lose your job."

"Yes ma'am" the driver answered quickly. Everyone looked at Mami with amazement. "WOW!!! What a strong woman!!!"

Ran arrived at the airport. She pants for breath then glanced at the clock. "3 minutes before he left. I still got 3 minutes to find him." She started to walk and search for him. She searched everywhere but couldn't find him, She then approached an attendant and asked. "When will the California flight leave??" she's still panting.

"Oh! It already left."

"What?" Ran's mouth was left open. She can't believe it. She came all the way there to just be disappointed. She weakened. She lost him. She will never see him again. And this was all her fault. If only she accepted his feeling and just be honest with herself, this won't happen. She looked down and fisted. "Why did you have to leave?" she said softly.

Miyu, Aya and the others arrived to see a disappointed Ran. Miyu was about to go and comfort her but Aya stopped her and just hook her head.

"DARN YOU REI OTOHATA!!!" she shouted. Every people in the airport looked at her. "YOU SAID YOU WON'T LEAVE ME!!! YOU BIG LIAR!!! YOU ARE SUCH A NERD!!! STUPID JERK!!! GO TO HELL DARN YOU!!!"

"Oh Ran…" Miyu said. Everyone pitied her.

"SHUT UP! You are scaring everyone already." Someone suddenly said. Ran was silenced by the man's voice. "That…"

"The security guards are already looking at you… they might think you are… crazy… even though you really are."

She turned to see the person from her back and saw the man she was looking for the whole time. He looks the same. His appearance has never change. He is Rei Otohata.

He saw him smirked. "What? Will you just stare at me or curse me again?"

She can't believe it. He's standing there… right in front of her. "Why… why… are you here?"

"Me? I should be the one asking you that question. Why are you here… crazy?" he smirked. Ran didn't answer "I thought you'll be leaving for California right? So why are you still here…?" She doesn't know what to feel right now. Is it excitement? anxiety? Or happiness?

Rei smiled. "I thought I heard my name being called by some crazy gal here. So I came back to see who that person is. " He stared at her. "…But to my disappointment… I think it's just a noisy crazy gal who escaped from a mental hospital."

Those cruel words caught her attention. "Darn you! Don't play fool on me!!!" she growled.

"So what do you want? I am here now!" he said. "You'll tell me something right? You know you are lucky 'coz the flight is postponed 'coz of some technical problems."

Ran just stared at him. She can't believe that he really is standing there in front of her. How she wanted to tell him that she loved him so much.

She saw Rei sighed. "Did you just call me to stare at me for the whole time?"

"Ah.. Rei…" she whispered. How she wanted to embrace her so much. She really missed him a lot.

He ain't got any response yet. "Okay then… It seems like the plane is okay. I think I have to go now… Coz I have something important to do than just being stared for a long time."

"I love you." She whispered suddenly. She realized what she had said and covered her mouth.

Rei stopped and looked back at her. "What? Did you just speak?"

"Uhmmm.. ah No!" she lied. 'Oh my Ran… what are you saying? Tell him now!' she scolded herself.

Rei rolled his eyes "It seems like it's not important anyway, so goodbye."

"I love you!" she said for the second time. Her lips keep on saying it.

Rei looked back at her again. "You know… I think my ears can't hear anything… or is it your voice?"

"Don't make a fool out of me you jerk!" she growled for the second time.

The clock strikes suddenly. "Ooops! I think that's a call… I need to get back to the plane now. So long Kotobuki." He waved and turned around and was about to left.

"DARN YOU STUPID NERD REI OTOHATA!" Ran can't hold it anymore and shouted "I SAID I LOVE YOU!!!" She ran towards him to give him a punch. And when her fist was about an inch away, Rei turned around, grabbed her arm and pulled her to a kiss.

Ran was shock. Her lips are on his. She's being kissed by her most hated person in the whole world… but her most loved one.

Rei snaked his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

"Hmmph…" was all she can say. This was her first kiss.

Rei pulled. Her lips are still partly open. He smiled. "I know Ran…" he cupped her cheeks. "I know… and I love you too." He brushed off her bangs.

"Rei…" she came back to her senses. "I…"

"It's okay… you don't have to." He smiled and took her hand. "I'm not planning on giving you up anyway." He kissed them. "I really miss you, you know…"

"I'm sorry… I have hurt you so much." She held her cheek. Their foreheads are resting on each other.

"Shhh…" He touched her lips. "I love you!"

"Yeah…" she nodded "I love you" and nodded… "I love you so much!!!" and hugged him. The crowd cheered out of the blue. "Great!!! We're happy for you!!!"

"Oh yeah!!!" Miyu and the others jeered.

"I'm so happy Ran!!! I have you finally." The chuckled together. Rei hugged her, lifted her up and turned her around.

"They really look like a happy couple now." Mami uttered as she hugged her boyfriend's arms.

Aya watched them 'I'm really happy for the both of you… It's time for the two of you to love each other.' she said to herself. She then felt someone squeezed her hands. Kazuki smiled at her as she smiled back.

"Wait!" Ran pulled from his hug. "I forgot to tell you something."

"Eh? What is it?" Suddenly, a loud smacked was brought right to his face. Everyone was silenced by it.

Rei winced and hit the ground. "Ouch!!! What was that for?"

"Oh! Oh!" said Miyu and Aya.

"Stupid you… you said you wouldn't leave me!!! So why on earth are you leaving me now??? You big liar. And you never told me about you and Aya too!!! You asshole!!!"

Rei chuckled, stood up and pulled her waist again. "You really know how to change a good mood."

"Shut up!" She crosses her arms. "I still need an explanation for this."

"I never told about me and Aya's condition 'coz I want to know your real feelings" He grinned. Suddenly, Ran shivered. Rei Otohata, the stoic guy, grinned at her??? On the other side, she feels guilty. "If you just tell me, I might not…"

"You might not what eh?" Rei smirked and pulled her again. "I know you Ran… you love your friends more than yourself."

Ran looked down. "Oooh!!!"

"And about the flight…" Rei smiled. "… I won't go anywhere."

"Shut up you!!! Then why on earth are you here?"

Rei sighed. "Dad is leaving to California… so he asked me to come and escort him. That's why I'm here."

Ran can't believe what she was hearing now. "Bu---But…" she looked over to her friends and saw them whispering and looking anywhere but her.

Rei chuckled. "It was my plan Ran. I asked them to do something for me. " Rei kissed her hands. "So you don't have to be mad on them ne?"

"Hmmm… ok! For now…" she glared at her friends. Miyu and the others shivered. "Oops! I'll meet you all in the hospital!"

Rei pulled her to a hugged again. "So what are we now?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" she said.

"Can you be my girl Ran?"

Ran blushes. "Uhmmm…."

"Eh? Still thinking about it?" Rei chuckled.

"Just kidding!" Ran chuckled and hugged his neck. "Of course I'm your Ran now!" They laughed together.

The crowd cheered again.

Ran and Rei stared at each other. "I love you!" said Ran. "I love you more…" He kissed her cheeks "...forever and ever and ever!!!!" Ran giggled and chuckled. Rei captured her lips again and kissed her. This time, Ran give in to his kisses and kissed him back.

'I think…being a gal… this will be the happiest moment of my life!'

**Weeks have passed…**

"Harue!!! Come here and be my love!!!" Tatsuki ran after Harue. (A/N: Can't remember the name but this is Mami's bestfriend :D)

Harue ran as fast as she could. "Oh please!!! Will you stop chasing me you monkey?!! Leave me alone!!!" she cried.

Everyone laughed at them. "Harue… you should give the monkey a chance you know!" Mami teased.

Everyone's been doing fine after the whole thing. Mami and Yuuya are already engaged and planning for the wedding next year as well as Miyu and Yamato,

Aya and Kazuki are doing fine as a couple.

After Ran and Tatsuki broke up, Harue found Tatsuki alone in a playground. At that time, she comforted her as a friend, that Tatsuki fell in love with her. And now, Tatsuki is trying to win her heart.

As for the main couple…

Ran is watching and laughing at Tatsuki and Harue. "Go Tatsuki!!! I'll cheer for you!!!" she jeered when Rei tapped her shoulder. She turned and saw him pointing somewhere like telling her to leave them silently. Ran snickered and nodded on him. And so they left without being noticed.

The couple walked hand in hand along the seashore. Rei tooked her hand and kissed it. Ran smiled at him. They sat on the shore beside each other.

"Uhmm… Rei…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm planning to take criminology for my college course."

Rei was surprised. "I thought you don't like that profession?"

Ran laughed. "I know… But I want to try. I might not like it… I might not. But I'll just try… so what do you say?" She turned to him waiting for a response.

Rei smiled and cuddled her. "Every decision of yours Ran… I believe on it. I know you'll succeed. So I won't stand against you… I will just be here to support you." He caresses her cheek.

"Really eh?"

"Yep!" he smirked. "Why?" he was about to leaned on her for a kiss.

"Ooops!" She stopped him by placing her hands on his mouth. "I'm gonna be a police now you know… stealing a kiss from someone is a crime!"

"Ohohohohohoh! Being a police might not be a good idea eh?"

Ran snickered. "I should have arrested you a long time ago you know."

"Hmm? Why is that?"

Ran rubbed her chin. "Coz I think… Hmmm… If I could remember… someone stole a kiss from me while I'm sleeping… And I think that that happens in my boyfriend's apartment…" Ran smirked.

Rei remembered and laughed. "So you're awake at that time, huh?"

Ran cackled and sticks out her tongue.

"Sorry about that… Maybe I have ruined our first kiss right?" he said.

Ran shook her head. "Nope! That isn't our first kiss…"

Rei's eyebrows met. "Hmmm… Did I miss something? When was it then?"

"It's a secret!" she snickered.

"Aaah!! So you're the one who steal it eh? Talking about stealing a kiss is a crime…" Rei chuckled.

"I told you it's a secret…" she stood up.

"I'll kiss you many times if you won't tell me."

"Only if you could catch me…" Ran started to run away from him.

"Ahahahah… you bet I will." Rei started to chase her. "Be ready… coz I'm gonna erase that lips of yours by mine…"

"Catch me if you can first." And she laughed.

'_We have faced many trials for our real feelings… and now that we're together... nothing can ever changed it._

_And I think it's really time for us now….I would love him forever…'_

-THE END-

????

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update!! :p I'm really stuck with lots of school stuffs but I hope this will be a great ending for each and everyone~ :D **

**But guys, do you want this to end this way??? Not seeing their happy-couple times??? Ufufufu~**

**Just send a review if you want me to post what I have in mind for their happy-couple times ne? I already have one but you have to wait for a long time before I can post it~~:D Hmm… I guess after I graduated!!! XDDD**

**Anyway… I hope you enjoyed my fic~! Thanks for reading and have a great time!!!**


End file.
